Commedia dell'Arte: Missione a Monte Carlo
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Aksi yang berlebihan, anggota yang sinting, dan misi yang tak kalah sintingnya. Hidup sebagai anggota Commedia dell'Arte membuatnya serasa terlibat dalam film aksi. Bedanya, tidak ada stuntman untuk menggantikan segala tindak bunuh diri. Apalagi saat seorang polisi Spanyol turut campur dalam sebuah misi besar di Monte Carlo. Prequel dari fanfiksi Godfather, mafia!AU. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **Ini utang saya yang masih belom kebayar. Saya janji sama seseorang mau bikinin prequel Godfather, terus ini idenya udah nimbun entah dari kapan, baru sempet saya ketik sekarang... TT^TT

**Disclaimer: **Karakter masih kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya. Saya gak ambil keuntungan sepeser pun dari pencomotan dan penistaan karakter macem ini~ #narihula Anyway, ada beberapa OC yang saya pake. Tenang~ Cuma si anak madesu coretyanglebihmadesudariGarc oret sama adeknya yang gak kalah madesu corettapitetepsescumbagSetia budicoret, kok~

**Warning: **Rated M for crime, yaoi, adegan ranjang, tembak-tembakan, pembunuhan, dan intrik mafia. Idenya, sih, pengen macem Ocean's Eleven tapi ala Commedia dell'Arte. Maaf, kalo ini malah jadi epic fail... TT^TT Oiya, OC ada dua biji, tapi main chara tetep si ehem madesu yang pas dia saya bunuh di Godfather, kolom review banjir capslock dan derai air mata di kala tahun baru #pentinggila

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mata abu-abu menatap tajam dari balik topeng keramik berwarna hijau toska. Tali tipis yang biasanya terikat rapi membentuk simpul kupu-kupu di tengah helaian rambut hitam ikal kali ini terikat asal, membuat topeng yang cukup berat itu nyaris jatuh. Beruntung pemakainya tidak sedang berdiri, melainkan terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat erat pada masing-masing kaki tempat tidur.

_Brighella _hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, sebal dengan peruntungannya yang belakangan ini jelek. Coret. Sangat jelek.

Bagaimana tidak? Belakangan ini ia selalu nyaris gagal menjalankan misi dari _Il Dottore_. Contohnya misi beberapa hari yang lalu untuk membunuh seorang _kingpin _di daerah _harlem _Los Angeles. Ia nyaris menjadi daging cincang saat menyusup ke dalam rumah sang target. Entah darimana musuhnya bisa tahu mengenai dirinya yang menyusup dalam diam dibalut gelapnya malam. Beruntung dia sempat minta bantuan _Burrattino_, sang ahli ledakan, untuk membantunya. Kalau tidak, ya itu tadi: dia sukses menjadi daging cincang, mati ditebas ratusan pisau dan peluru yang mengarah ke tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya _Brighella _punya satu nama yang terlintas di kepalanya: _Il Capitano_. Si alis tebal dengan senyum penuh percaya diri yang sok _gentleman_ itu sudah dari dulu menunjukkan ketidaksukaan padanya. Ketimbang ketidaksukaan, lebih tepat kalau disebut iri. Ya. Sang tangan kanan pemimpin _Commedia dell'Arte_ cemburu pada pencapaian _Brighella _yang lebih gemilang ketimbang dirinya dulu. Otomatis, nama _Brighella _menjadi nama favorit bagi atasannya untuk dipanggil misi.

Bicara tentang misi, seharusnya pikiran _Brighella _tidak mengawang-awang ke misi lampau yang sudah ia tuntaskan. Ia harus menemukan cara bagaimana bisa lepas dari ikatan ini. Satu hal yang masih ia syukuri adalah pakaiannya yang masih tersemat di badan.

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah bangun."

Suara berat dan serak terdengar dari sudut remang ruangan tersebut—setelah diperhatikan, sepertinya ini kamar tidur sang target. Sesosok pria besar berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dengan senyum lebar penuh kepuasan terpampang di wajahnya. "Sungguh bodoh dan naif kalau kau berpikir bisa membunuhku, _Brighella. _Atasanmu itu juga sama bodohnya. Dia kira, dia bisa menghabisiku hanya dengan seorang pembunuh sepertimu? Butuh ratusan—bahkan puluhan ribu—orang untuk bisa menembus pertahananku!"

_Brighella_ hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan ocehan sarat kesombongan laki-laki kelebihan lemak ini. Tangannya sibuk memutar, mencoba mencari celah untuk melepaskan ikatan. Ah, beruntung tali-talinya melilit pergelangan tangan, dekat dengan manset kecil yang tersemat di setelan jasnya.

"Nah, sekarang," Laki-laki itu bergerak mendekat dan menaiki tempat tidur. Tubuh besarnya menindih kedua kaki _Brighella_, membuat sang pembunuh mengerenyit kesakitan. "Mari kita lihat bagaimana rupa di balik topeng ini. Sudah lama sekali aku penasaran dengan sosok sebenarnya pembunuh nomor satu _Commedia dell'Arte_."

Sedikit panik, _Brighella _mencoba untuk menghindari tangan yang terulur hendak mengambil topengnya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, berusaha menghindari tangan tersebut untuk meraih topeng hijau toskanya, tak ingin wajahnya diketahui oleh musuh. Bisa bahaya kalau—

_Brighella _tersenyum tipis sambil berbisik, "Akhirnya." Bisikannya membuat tangan si penangkap terhenti di udara. "Kau tahu? Seharusnya kau membunuhku saat kau sempat." ucap _Brighella _dengan santai, seolah-olah identitas maupun nyawanya tidak dalam bahaya.

Melihat senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah pembunuh nomor satu ini membuat laki-laki bertubuh besar itu gentar. Sesuatu yang tak beres pasti terjadi dan sialnya, ia tak tahu apa itu. Sungguh, ia tidak suka saat orang lain tahu lebih banyak ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Beruntung, ia tak harus menunggu lama, karena detik berikutnya, _Brighella _sudah melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangannya dan mengacungkan sepucuk pistol mungil sebesar telapak tangan.

Sekarang, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh pria itu. Ini betul-betul di luar dugaannya.

"Menungguku sampai sadar untuk membuka topeng dan membunuhku itu sungguh perbuatan yang tolol, kalau kau mau tahu." desah _Brighella _dengan santainya, seolah-olah ia sedang berkeluh kesah dengan sesama rekan _Commedia dell'Arte_-nya mengenai cuaca mendung tanpa secercah sinar mentari. Tangan kirinya masih mengacungkan pistol yang mengarah tepat ke kening target, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi sibuk mengikat erat simpul topengnya. Cukup sulit karena ia hanya bisa menggunakan satu tangan.

Mata biru keruh milik laki-laki tak bernama—_Brighella _tak pernah mau repot mengingat nama targetnya—membelalak lebar, penuh rasa ketakutan. Ekspresi itu bukannya membuat _Brighella _menaruh iba pada laki-laki di depannya, melainkan kegembiraan aneh yang membuat detak jantungnya bergejolak dipenuhi lonjakan adrenalin.

"Seharusnya kau sendiri tahu kalau kau dan kelompok mafia kacanganmu itu bukan tandingan kami. Kau malah berani menyalip kami dengan terang-terangan. Aku tak tahu kau ini pemberani atau bodoh." ucap _Brighella _sambil tersenyum kecil—senyum yang bisa terlihat manis kalau tidak ditunjukkan di saat ia sedang mengacung pistol ke tempurung orang lain. "Kau sudah tamat di saat kau menghina _Commedia dell'Arte_."

Laki-laki itu menelan ludah. Kerongkongannya kering dalam seketika dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Segala keberanian dan percaya diri yang beberapa menit lalu masih bersamanya menghilang.

Suara tembakan keras terdengar menggaung di ruangan besar dan tubuh besar itu jatuh menghantam kasur empuk berlapis linen putih bersih. Sekarang, kain itu sudah ternoda oleh warna merah pekat yang kental dengan aroma metalik menguar di udara. _Brighella _sudah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya: target berhasil dibunuh.

Tepat saat _Brighella _berdiri dari tempat tidur—agak susah, mengingat setengah tubuhnya tertiban tubuh korbannya—pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Masuk dua orang bertopeng abu-abu muda dan biru tua dengan _mausser _tergenggam. Muka keduanya tampak tegang, namun mulai rileks ketika melihat _Brighella _berdiri dengan santai di samping tempat tidur dengan sesosok mayat tergeletak di atas tempat tidur.

"Kukira kau sudah mati atau apa." gumam si pria bertopeng abu-abu muda. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, lebih berantakan dari biasanya. _Mausser _yang semula teracung tinggi, siap untuk menembak, telah diturunkan. Dengan langkah panjang, ia bersama rekannya menghampiri _Brighella _yang masih berdiri di samping tempat tidur. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Hanya sedikit lecet di lengan." gumam _Brighella _sambil memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya. "Sepertinya pisau kecil yang dipasang di manset ini yang menyelamatkanku. Rupanya ide gila _Pantalone _untuk memasang pisau di manset ini jenius. Aku jadi bisa memutuskan talinya dengan ini."

Pria dengan topeng abu-abu muda—_Scaramuccia_—mendesah lega. Matanya lalu menangkap sebuah pistol kecil sebesar telapak tangan yang masih dipegang _Brighella_. "Pistol siapa itu? Kukira pistolmu disimpan target."

"Oh, memang. Aku hanya pinjam ini." kata _Brighella _santai. "Rupanya si bodoh itu menyimpan pistol ini di bawah bantal untuk jaga-jaga bila serangan dadakan."

"Hmh. Serangan dadakan, ya. Sayang sekali, dia pasti tak menyangka kalau pistol kecilnya ini malah menjadi serangan dadakannya?" timpal _Scaramuccia_ sambil tersenyum sinis. Matanya melirik menghina ke arah mayat berlumuran darah dan berjengit. "Menjijikkan sekali orang ini. Beruntung kau bisa membunuhnya."

_Brighella _tersenyum penuh bangga. Ya, beruntung dia bisa membunuh orang ini dengan segera.

"Hei kalian berdua, kita harus segera pergi dari sini." ucap si pria pirang bertopeng biru tua, _Burrattino_. Ia melirik arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya dan melirik was-was ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar. "Bom yang kupasang akan segera meledak."

"Bagaimana dengan _Sandrone _dan _Pulcinella_? Bukannya mereka masih di bawah?" tanya _Scaramuccia _sambil mengikuti _Burrattino _yang sedang berjalan menuju _french window _besar tak jauh dari tempat tidur. "Lalu, untuk apa kita ke balkon? Memangnya kita mau melompat?"

_Brighella _melirik ke arah rekannya yang berambut pirang berantakan sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia sendiri sibuk membuka jas hitam pekatnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Dua buah mesin kecil diserahkan _Burrattino _kepadanya. Satu ia serahkan kepada _Scaramuccia _yang masih kebingungan.

"Ini apa? Hei, kalian membuat rencana tanpa melibatkanku lagi, ya?" protes _Scaramuccia_. "Lagipula, alat apa ini?"

"Waktu hingga ledakan tinggal semenit." gumam _Burrattino_, menghiraukan pertanyaan _Scaramuccia. _Mata birunya kembali melihat arloji dengan tak sabar. "Semoga _Pulcinella _dan _Sandrone _sudah selesai main-main dengan para mafia kelas teri di bawah sana. Kalau tidak, mereka terpaksa—"

Suara jeritan dan kaca pecah terdengar tepat di bawah balkon. Tak lama kemudian, dua sosok dengan senapan dan pisau tampak melesat keluar dari dalam _mansion_. Sekujur tubuh mereka berlumuran darah yang sepertinya masih segar.

"Ah, _Pulcinella _dan _Sandrone _sudah keluar. Berarti kita harus segera turun." kata _Burrattino _santai sambil menancapkan benda metalik dengan tiga buah roda itu ke pembatas balkon. Ditariknya kabel tipis yang kuat dari benda tersebut dan dipasangkan melingkari pinggangnya sebelum ia sendiri memanjat pembatas balkon.

_Brighella _segera mengikuti gerakan _Burrattino _dengan memasang dan melingkarkan kabel tipis di sekeliling pinggangnya. Dengan tangkas, ia juga memanjat pembatas balkon dan berdiri di samping _Burrattino, _meninggalkan _Scaramuccia _yang masih kebingungan. "Ayolah, Kohler. Segera kau pakai dan kita bisa kabur dari tempat ini." desak sang pembunuh bertopeng hijau.

"Memangnya kabel setipis itu kuat untuk menahan berat badanku? Kau kurus, jadi tidak masalah. Nah, bagaimana denganku yang besar dan gemuk ini? Kalau dia putus di tengah jalan bagaimana?"

"Kau menyindirku, ya?" celetuk _Burrattino_, agak kesal ketika masalah berat badan disinggung. "Sudahlah, pasang saja. Meskipun aku meragukan _gadget _aneh yang suka dibawa-bawa _Arlecchino, _aku percaya dengan yang satu ini."

"Ini ide sinting _Arlecchino_?" pekik _Scaramuccia, _semakin ragu untuk memakai alat itu.

"Ah, kelamaan!" seru _Brighella. _Ia menyambar _gadget _mungil tersebut dari tangan _Scaramuccia _dan memasangkannya. Dia lalu menarik tangan _Scaramuccia_, memaksa pemuda itu untuk naik ke pembatas balkon lalu melingkarkan kabel di sekeliling pinggang komradnya.

_Scaramuccia _menatap ngeri ke bawah. Mungkin, jarak antara bidang ia berpijak dengan tanah di bawah—dimana _Pulcinella _dan _Sandrone _sedang menunggu dengan tak sabar—\ada sekitar sepuluh meter, bahkan lebih. "Um... Kalian yakin ini tidak apa? Jaraknya cukup jauh dan aku—"

"_Say 'geronimo', Scaramuccia!_"

Dorongan keras di punggung membuat _Scaramuccia _hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh, diikuti oleh _Brighella _dan _Burrattino_. Samar-samar, _Scaramuccia _mendengar suara seseorang berteriak kencang—dan ternyata itu adalah dia sendiri—sebelum suara ledakan keras dan panas api terasa dari dalam rumah.

Kadang _Scaramuccia _heran, kenapa dia mau saja ditarik masuk ke organisasi macam _Commedia dell'Arte_ seperti ini. Aksi yang berlebihan, anggota yang sinting, dan misi yang tak kalah sintingnya. Hidup sebagai anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _membuatnya serasa terlibat dalam film aksi.

Bedanya, tidak ada _stuntman _untuk menggantikan segala tindak bunuh dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karakter **Hetalia Axis Powers** yang muncul pada fanfiksi ini adalah kepunyaan **Hidekazu Himaruya**, saya tidak ambil untuk sepeser pun untuk pencomotan dan penistaan karakter di fanfiksi ini :P

**Commedia dell'Arte **adalah sebuah drama keliling di **Italia**yang diciptakan oleh seseorang yang **tidak diketahui namanya **

Sementara lisensi film **Ocean's Eleven dan kedua sequel-nya **dimiliki oleh **Warner Bros**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang makan markas besar _Commedia dell'Arte_ malam ini terasa hidup. Kursi-kursi bersandaran tinggi berlapis kulit yang beberapa hari lalu kosong sekarang terisi. Lima orang petinggi _Commedia _yang beberapa hari lalu terlibat misi bersama-sama kali ini tampak gembira bisa kembali menikmati makanan Italia—spesial buatan tangan _Pantalone_—bersama dengan anggota yang lainnya.

Tiga kali dentingan terdengar di tengah obrolan santai membuat semua mata tertuju ke arah seorang pria bertopeng hitam. Senyum penuh kebanggaan tersungging di bibir tipis itu.

"Aku mau mengucapkan selamat datang dan senang bisa berjumpa dengan kalian semua." kata sang pemimpin _Commedia dell'Arte_ sambil tersenyum. Ia mengangkat gelas anggurnya, diikuti oleh semua orang yang berada di meja makan. "Ucapan selamat juga kusampaikan pada kalian semua yang telah berhasil menyelesaikan misi dengan baik. _Cheers_."

Suara denting gelas saling beradu memenuhi ruang makan, diiringi oleh derai tawa.

"Tapi," Suara lantang _Il Dottore _membuat semua mata terarah kepadanya, menanti was-was apa yang akan diutarakan berikutnya oleh sang pemimpin. Kemarahan? Kesedihan? Kekecewaan? Atau justru malah kegembiraan atas keberhasilan misi ini? "Kita tak bisa bersantai-santai di sini."

"Misi baru, da?" tanya _Pulcinella_, semangat. "Senapanku sudah dua hari ini tidak dipakai untuk membunuh orang."

_Il Dottore _tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan _Pulcinella_, sang _sniper _andalan organisasi. "Ya, ini misi baru. Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberikan misi ini khusus hanya untukmu, _Brighella, _tapi kurasa kau akan tetap butuh bantuan yang lainnya." lanjut sang pemimpin. Mata cokelatnya menatap berkeliling, memperhatikan wajah-wajah antusias anak buahnya.

"Tak bisakah dia pakai bantuan anggota yang lainnya?" keluh _Il Capitano _sambil memutar-mutar gelas anggurnya, menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari gelas tersebut.

_Il Dottore _menggeleng pelan menanggapi omongan _Il Capitano_. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau membuat organisasi kita terlihat kacangan di mata orang lain. Kemampuan kalian semua yang ada di meja ini akan dibutuhkan."

Seluruh anggota inti _Commedia dell'Arte _saling pandang dengan penuh semangat. Baru kali ini atasan mereka memberikan misi secara bersama-sama. Biasanya, satu misi hanya dikerjakan oleh satu atau lima orang bersamaan, tidak ramai-ramai begini.

"Ini pasti misi yang sangat menyenangkan." bisik _Arlecchino_ sambil mengusap-usap kedua tangannya, gembira sekaligus tak sabar. Mata biru langitnya mendongak dan menatap ke arah _Il Dottore _penuh semangat seraya bertanya, "Jadi, apa misinya? Sesulit apa pun pasti bisa diselesaikan oleh _hero _sepertiku!"

_Il Dottore _hanya tersenyum mendengar omongan _Arlecchino_. "Aku senang melihat antusias kalian." katanya. "Sekarang, mari kita masuk ke bisnis.

"Mona Bonquier, salah satu _associate _kita yang cukup terpandang. Dia mempunyai masalah dengan rekan bisnisnya. Dia mencurigai kalau salah satu dari mereka berusaha membunuhnya dan merebut usahanya. Hal ini bisa menjadi hal yang berbahaya bagi kita, karena kematian Bonquier akan mempengaruhi saluran dana kita. Semuanya bisa berantakan kalau sampai Bonquier tewas."

"Memangnya bisnis apa yang dijalankan Bonquier?" tanya _Burrattino_.

"Bisnis kasino." sahut _Il Dottore _singkat. "Dia keturunan ketiga yang menjalankan hotel sekaligus kasino besar di Monako, 'Casino du Monte Carlo'. Investasi besar darinya yang membuat misi kita berjalan dengan baik. Segala perlengkapan dan senjata kalian itu sebagian besar dibiayai olehnya. Kapan-kapan, sebagai _gentlemen_ sejati, kalian harus mengucap terima kasih langsung kepadanya."

"Aku bukan laki-laki." gumam _Sandrone _sambil melemparkan tatapan dingin ke arah _Il Dottore._

"Dan itu berarti kau adalah _lady _terhormat di antara _gentlemen._" Il_ Dottore _mengangkat gelas _wine_-nya seraya tersenyum ke arah sang wanita berambut platinum, meminta maaf dengan penuh hormat sudah membuat hati perempuan satu-satunya di jajaran tinggi _Commedia dell'Arte _itu tersinggung. "Intinya, aku mau kalian membunuh Bonquier."

Semua orang yang duduk di meja makan mengerenyit bingung dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh _Il Dottore_. Berpasang-pasang mata di balik topeng keramik saling lempar pandang, sedikit ragu dengan pendengaran mereka dan meminta orang di sampingnya untuk memastikan informasi yang baru saja ditangkap indera pendengaran mereka.

"Um... Maaf kalau pertanyaan ini tidak penting, tapi... saya merasa telinga saya salah mendengar." gumam _Burrattino _sedikit kaku. "Anda... meminta kami untuk membunuh klien?"

"Ya. Kalian semua tidak salah dengar. Aku mau Mona Bonquier mati secepatnya." ucap _Il Dottore _dengan tenangnya. Ia bahkan memotong tiramisu buatan adiknya—_dessert _untuk malam itu—dan memakannya dengan tenang. "Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku ingin menyingkirkan Bonquier. Dia memang _associate _penting dan menyumbang dana cukup besar pada kegiatan organisasi, tapi itu dulu. Belakangan ini, dia terlalu cerewet dan sering menuntut perlakuan ekstra dari kita tanpa memberikan dana yang cukup. Permintaannya untuk perlindungan baru-baru ini juga mencurigakan. Aku curiga Bonquier bersekongkol dengan orang-orang yang dia adukan ini untuk menjatuhkan kita."

"Sebentar," Kali ini giliran _Scapino—_sang _hacker_—yang angkat bicara. "Apa yang membuat Anda yakin Bonquier berencana untuk menghabisi kita semua?"

"Karena _board member _pemegang saham kasino Bonquer—orang-orang yang ingin perempuan ini singkirkan—sebagian besar berkaitan dengan Sadiq Adnan."

Ketika nama Sadiq Adnan disebut, muncul omongan-omongan dan desis tak suka dari mulut para _Commedia dell'Arte _yang lainnya. Sebagian besar omongan miring dan penuh kemarahan atas berbagai tindakan sabotase sekaligus tantangan secara langsung dari saingan abadi mereka.

"Jadi, Anda mencurigai Bonquier menjalin bekerja sama dengan Adnan untuk menjatuhkan _Commedia dell'Arte_?" kata _Il Capitano_ diiringi cibiran. "Hah! Perempuan itu bodoh kalau berpikir kita akan terjebak hal seperti itu!"

_Il Dottore _hanya mengangguk kecil ketika mendengar omongan _consigliere_-nya itu. "Sayangnya, _Il Capitano_, aku tidak punya cukup bukti yang menunjukkan kerja sama terselubung Bonquier dengan Adnan. Untuk itulah aku menerima permohonan Bonquier untuk menghabisi _board member_-nya. Dia sendiri mengakui kalau tak tahu pasti pemegang saham yang mana yang membelot."

"Sebentar. Berarti kita akan melakukan penyelidikan terlebih dulu? Bukankah penyelidikan seperti itu tugas polisi, bukan mafia? Kenapa tidak suruh Bonquier untuk mendatangi polisi dan minta perlindungan dari mereka? Menyebalkan..." gerutu _Scaramuccia. _Mengikuti langkah _Il Dottore_, sang pemuda asal Denmark itu sekarang sibuk memakan tiramisunya sambil sesekali berdecak kagum atas kekayaan rasa yang lumer menjadi satu di mulutnya. "Tiramisu ini enak sekali, _Pantalone_! Kau memang spesialis masakan Italia!"

"Terima kasih, ve~" sahut _Pantalone _ceria. Pemuda berambut cokelat dengan sehelai rambut mencuat itu memberi salut pada _Scaramuccia _sebelum menyantap tiramisu-nya sendiri.

"Jadi, biar kupertegas misi kalian kali ini," ucap _Il Dottore _agak lantang.. "Cari bukti mengenai keterlibatan Adnan dengan Bonquier. Jika benar perempuan itu mengkhianati kita, bunuh dia. Jangan beri dia ampun. Sekalian bunuh para _board member _kasinonya dan semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Adnan. Habisi semuanya. Kalian mengerti?"

Anggukan kepala dan senyum cerah anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _yang lainnya sanggup memberikan jawaban jelas kepada _Il Dottore_. Sang pemimpin hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas _wine_-nya, mengajak mereka untuk bersulang.

"Dan sekarang, untuk pemimpin misi kali ini, aku menunjuk _Brighella_." kata _Il Dottore. _Ia melirik _Brighella _yang duduk dua kursi darinya di sebelah kanan sambil tersenyum simpul. "Semoga misi kalian diberkati. _Cheers_."

Bunyi denting gelas _wine _menjadi penanda akhir rapat sekaligus makan malam hari itu. Esok, misi baru telah menanti di belahan dunia yang lain.

**.**

**.**

~Monte Carlo, Monako, 12 September 20xx~

Rangga Wicaksono, seorang pemuda berumur dua puluhan dengan rambut hitam ikal sibuk mengawasi _bell boy_ yang dengan patuhnya membawa troli penuh koper kulit berwarna hitam. Dengan instruksi sederhana darinya, sang _bell boy _menyimpan koper-koper tersebut ke lemari dan pergi dari kamar tanpa bertanya apa-apa dengan tips berjumlah besar di kantung.

"Tidak kusangka kita bisa mendapatkan kamar _suite _untuk misi seperti ini." kata Alfred F. Jones, seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut pirang, sambil menyusuri seluruh ruangan di kamar _suite _yang mereka sewa untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. "Tumben _Il Dottore _mau mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku bebas pesan makanan, kan? _Jetlag _malah membuat _hero _sepertiku kelaparan! Aku mau hamburger!"

"Aku mau pasta, veeee~" sahut Feliciano Vargas dari kamar tidur.

"Jangan pesan makanan dulu sekarang, _Arlechino_!" seru seorang pemuda Asia berambut hitam. Ia tampak sibuk mengangkut sebuah kotak hitam berat dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. "Bantu aku mempersiapkan alat-alat ini!"

"Tapi, aku lapaar! Iggy, katakan pada _Scapino _aku boleh makan sekarang!"

"Berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu di depan yang lain, _git_!" bentak seorang pria berambut pirang dengan alis tebal berlapis delapan. "Selain itu, _Scapino _benar, _Arlecchino_. Kau harus membantu yang lainnya beres-beres."

"Kau bicara begitu tapi kau sendiri malah asyik menyeduh teh..." gerutu seorang pemuda lainnya dengan rambut jabrik tak beraturan.

"Aku ditugaskan kemari untuk mengawasi kerja kalian, _Scaramuccia_. Bukan untuk menjadi kuli angkut."

"Seingatku, pemimpin misi kali ini adalah _Brighella_, da."

"Biarpun _Il Dottore _menunjuk _Brighella _sebagai pemimpin misi kali ini, aku tetap atasan kalian semua, tahu! Jaga omonganmu, _Pulcinella_!"

Rangga memijit keningnya, lelah. Baru saja mereka mendarat di hotel Monte Carlo dan rekan-rekannya sudah mulai bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada waktu-waktu selanjutnya kalau pertengkaran kecil ini terus menerus terjadi. Semoga saja misi kali ini akan berjalan lancar, sama seperti misi-misi sebelumnya.

Sebetulnya, Rangga agak ragu kalau misi ini akan berjalan mulus tanpa penghalang. Beberapa misi yang ia jalani sebelumnya nyaris berakhir bencana karena musuh yang entah dari mana tahu tentang rencananya. Bisa jadi jejak-jejak yang ia tinggalkan kurang rapi dan ketahuan oleh musuh, atau seseorang di dalam _Commedia dell'Arte _yang membocorkan rencana kerjanya. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu gerak-gerik _Brighella _pada tiap-tiap misi selain _Il Dottore _adalah _Il Capitano_.

Sekarang, _Il Capitano _malah secara langsung terlibat dalam misi. Bisa-bisa...

Rangga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatif tentang rekan kerjanya. Bagaimanapun juga, _Il Capitano _dan dirinya ada dalam satu _famiglia_. Tak mungkin sesama keluarga akan menjatuhkan, kan? Lagipula, ini demi _Il Dottore_ dan kelangsungan _Commedia dell'Arte_. Arthur Kirkland sebagai _Il Capitano _juga tidak berbuat banyak kalau organisasi hancur gara-gara misi ini.

Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah menyiapkan organisasi bayangan bersama Bonquier?

Tepukan ringan di pundak dan cengiran riang seorang Mathias Kohler berhasil mengembalikan Rangga pada realita. Sang pemuda Denmark berambut pirang acak-acakan itu mengisyaratkan rekan-rekan mereka yang sudah berkumpul di depan televisi dan duduk santai. "Kamu, kan, pemimpin misinya." katanya. "Pimpin juga rapatnya, dong! Beritahu rekan-rekanmu apa yang harus dilakukan selama misi, sekalian dengan pembagian tugas masing-masing anggota."

"Oh, iya... Maaf sekali, aku melamun." ucap Rangga buru-buru dan mengambil beberapa map berwarna cokelat susu dari dalam tasnya. Dengan langkah lebar dan tergesa-gesa, pemuda berambut ikal itu berjalan beriringan dengan Mathias menuju tempat rekan-rekannya menanti.

Suasana yang sedikit riyuh—mayoritas keluhan tentang _jetlag _dan makanan pesawat yang tak enak—membuat Rangga harus meninggikan sedikit nada suaranya demi menarik perhatian teman-temannya. Ketika perhatian yang lainnya—minus Arthur, tentu saja; pemuda Inggris itu dengan cueknya malah menyesap teh dan membaca koran—tertuju padanya, baru si pemuda bermata abu-abu ini memulai _briefing_.

"Target kita kali ini adalah Mona Bonquier," ucap Rangga sambil menyerahkan amplop-amplop cokelat kepada rekan-rekannya. "Putri tunggal pewaris kasino dan hotel terbesar di Monako, Casino du Monte Carlo. Ayahnya wafat sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu karena penyakit jantung. Itu berdasarkan catatan medis. Menurut gosip yang beredar, Mona yang terlalu ambisius membunuh sendiri ayahnya untuk mendapatkan hotel serta kasino ini."

"Kejam sekali, ve..." komentar Feliciano Vargas yang bergidik ngeri, lalu meraih lengan Ludwig Beilschmidt yang duduk di sebelahnya. Wajah manis si pemuda Italia sekaligus adik kandung pemimpin _Commedia dell'Arte_ itu bersembunyi di balik pundak bidang sang Jerman.

Rangga hanya terdiam sambil memasang senyum kecut. Dipikir-pikir, dia juga membunuh ayahnya sendiri walau untuk tujuan yang sama sekali berbeda. Dia terpaksa menembakkan pistol itu ke arah perut ayahnya demi adik-adiknya dan dirinya sendiri.

Sekalipun untuk perlindungan diri, Rangga masih merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan pada hari itu.

"Perintah dari _Il Dottore _cukup jelas," lanjut Rangga. "Dia ingin Mona Bonquier mati, karena perempuan ini diduga—"

"Ya, ya. Kita semua sudah tahu latar belakang misi ini, _Brighella_." potong Arthur sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, kebosanan. "Kenapa tidak kau jelaskan pada kami semua tentang tugas masing-masing, hm? Bukankah itu lebih menghemat waktu? Sekarang, kau hanya membuang waktu dengan menjelaskan kembali apa yang _Il Dottore _sudah bicarakan."

Rangga mendesah panjang seraya membalik kertas dalam mapnya. Benar juga kata _Il Capitano_. Untuk apa ia lama-lama membahas apa yang sudah dibicarakan oleh _Il Dottore _dulu. Rupanya memimpin misi besar dengan seluruh anggota tertinggi _Commedia dell'Arte _terlibat masih membuat Rangga kikuk dan tak percaya diri. Siapa sangka pemuda yang setiap kali menggengam Baretta kesayangannya dan memasang topeng hijau toska berubah garang malah gugup seperti ini di tengah teman-temannya.

"Rencananya seperti ini," Rangga berdeham sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Aku dan _Scaramuccia_ akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai pengawal pribadi, sesuai dengan apa yang diminta Bonquier pada _Il Dottore_. Kami berdua yang akan memberikan laporan tentang gerak-gerik Bonquier yang mencurigakan. _Pulcinella_, kau akan bertindak sebagai _high roler _kita. Bersama dengan _Sandrone _yang akan bertindak sebagai istrimu—"

"Akhirnya!" seru _Sandrone_ gembira dan merangkul Ivan Braginski—_Pulcinella_—yang berwajah pucat. "Aku sudah menanti kesempatan ini dari dulu, Kak. Menikah. Menikah. Menikah."

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Rangga kembali memijit keningnya, kelelahan. Dia sudah mengutarakan keberatannya menyatukan _Pulcinella _dan _Sandrone _dalam satu kegiatan yang sama. Bisa gawat. Tapi, kata sang pemimpin:

"Sandrone _pasti akan melindungi _Pulcinella _dengan segala kemampuan yang ia miliki. Kau sendiri tahu kalau dia adalah satu-satunya anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _yang ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat dan lihai dengan pisau. Dia bisa menghabisi siapa saja yang mencoba mendekati _Pulcinella_ yang bertindak sebagai _high roler _kita."_

"Kau tidak bisa mengubah keputusan ini, _Pulcinella_." kata Rangga. "Semuanya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh _Il Dottore _sesuai dengan kemampuan kalian masing-masing. Sebagai _high roler_, kau akan menjadi mafia Rusia kaya raya yang sedang bulan madu—" Omongan Rangga sempat tertutupi oleh tawa penuh kegembiraan berbalut horor milik Natalia dan jerit pilu Ivan. "—sekaligus untuk membahas bisnis dengan Bonquier.

"_Arlecchino, Pantalone_, dan _Burrattino_, karena kemampuan bersosialisasi kalian yang tinggi—"

"_Burrattino_? Kemampuan sosialisasi yang tinggi, katamu?" seru Mathias Kohler tak percaya sambil menunjuk rekan yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. "Dibanding dia, aku masih lebih mudah bergaul! _Burrattino _itu butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk bicara dengan manusia ketimbang aku!"

"Tidak bisa, _Scaramuccia. _Tugasmu sudah ditentukan bersamaku. Kecuali dalam keadaan genting, penugasan ini boleh diubah." balas Rangga. Mata abu-abunya kembali terarah pada jalinan kata pada laporan misinya, menghiraukan protes tak jelas dari Mathias. "Kalian bertiga akan ditempatkan pada tiga tempat berbeda. _Pantalone_, kau bertugas di dapur. Himpun informasi sebanyak mungkin dari staf dapur yang kau temui."

"_Roger, _ve!"

"Kau, _Arlecchino, _tugasmu adalah di lantai kasino. Curi dengar percakapan pegawainya—mulai dari manager sampai ke janitornya—dan tamu-tamu kasino. _Burrattino_, tugasmu sebetulnya agak berat. Kau harus menyusup ke jajaran staf keamanan dan pengawas dalam kasino serta hotel. Jadilah mata dan telinga kami untuk kasus ini.

"_Scapino_, tugasmu tergolong mudah, sebetulnya. Lakukan saja seperti biasanya—membobol sistem keamanan dan kamera pengawas hotel maupun kasino—dan jangan pergi ke mana-mana, kecuali itu sangat darurat. Interaksimu adalah dengan _Burrattino_. Pastikan kalian berdua selalu terhubung dalam komunikasi intensif setiap hari.

"Lalu _Il Capitano_—"

"Kau memberiku tugas?" dengus _Il Capitano _dengan angkuhnya.

"Ya. Misi kali ini memang membutuhkan kemampuan semua anggota, _Il Capitano_." balas Rangga sengit. "Dengan kemampuanmu bicara manis dan manipulasi, _Il Dottore_ memintamu untuk mencari informasi dari dalam jaringan mafia yang selama ini sudah kita kenal dekat. Carilah informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang Mona Bonquier serta rumor keterlibatan Sadiq Adnan dengannya."

"Dan aku harus melapor padamu, _Brighella_?" dengus Arthur sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ya," jawab Rangga, singkat dan padat, disertai tatapan intensif penuh kekesalan. "Karena aku pemimpin misi kali ini, kau harus melaporkan tiap gerak-gerikmu padaku, _Il Capitano_. Kau mengerti?"

Rangga bisa melihat kilat kemarahan dan rasa terhina di bola mata hijau milik _Il Capitano_. Namun, kilat tersebut hanya lewat sekilas dan digantikan oleh raut kebosanan. Sang _briton_ hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, cuek, dan kembali melanjutkan sesi minum tehnya yang terhenti.

"Apa ada pertanyaan? Tak ada? Baiklah, kalau begitu rapat—"

"... Bagaimana denganku...?"

Rangga menoleh dengan cepat ke arah sofa, begitu pula dengan beberapa orang lainnya yang sudah terlanjur berdiri. Semuanya saling berpandangan dengan tatapan heran, serta sebagian mencari-cari asal suara.

"Tadi itu... bukan aku saja yang dengar, kan?" tanya Razak ragu-ragu. Mukanya sedikit memucat, khawatir kalau yang barusan itu hanya dia seorang yang mendengar. Masa' kamar _suite _semahal dan sementereng ini berhantu?

"Aku juga dengar, kok." balas Ludwig yang mengernyitkan kening, kebingungan.

Orang pertama yang menemukan asal suara adalah Feliciano. Sang pemuda italia tampak menunduk kebingungan sambil menatap ragu seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkacamata yang memeluk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih. "Ve... Kamu siapa, ve?" tanyanya.

"Aku _Tartaglia..._" sahut si pemuda berambut pirang dengan suara yang kelewat pelan. "Kalian lagi-lagi melupakanku..."

Rangga buru-buru membuka kembali map dan membolak-balik halaman demi halaman untuk menemukan deskripsi tugas untuk _Tartaglia_. Jangan deskripsi tugas, nama _Tartaglia _bahkan tak tertulis dimanapun. Rangga sendiri juga lupa kalau punya rekan bernama _Tartaglia_ dan dilihat dari ekspresi teman-temannya, mereka juga tak tahu.

"_Tartaglia? _Makanan Meksiko yang digulung itu?"

"Itu _tortilla_, _git. _Kalau mau main plesetan kata, bedanya jauh, lho..."

"Um... Untuk sementara tidak ada. Nanti akan kukabari lebih lanjut... eh... _Tartaglia_...?" gumam Rangga pelan dan ragu-ragu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Rupanya balasan Rangga sudah cukup bagi _Tartaglia_. Pemuda bermata biru cemerlang itu mengangguk pelan dan kembali sibuk memainkan telinga boneka beruangnya. Melihat anggota terakhir—dan yang paling terlupakan—sudah mendapatkan tugas, barulah sang pembunuh bisa bernapas lega. Sorot mata abu-abunya melayang ke arah pemandangan indah pesisir pantai Monte Carlo dengan deretan kapal pesiar mewah menepi di dermaganya. Satu hal yang terbayang di pikirannya saat ini:

Besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

**.**

**.**

Willem van der Plast menggerutu pelan sambil menyeret dua koper besar seraya memanggul satu koper lainnya di pundak. Mata hijaunya menatap kesal ke tiga sosok pria yang malah seru berbincang-bincang, meninggalkannya menderita sendirian semenjak mereka turun dari pesawat.

"Jangan heran kalau koper kalian sudah raib sebelum sampai hotel, ya." gerutu Willem yang masih kewalahan mengangkut koper sebanyak ini. "Mentang-mentang aku yang paling besar di antara kalian bertiga, tugas ini jatuh padaku! Aku bukan kuli angkut, tahu!"

Orang pertama yang menghampiri Willem sambil tertawa riang serta mengernyit penuh rasa bersalah adalah Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Sang pemuda Spanyol berambut cokelat berantakan itu segera mengambil satu koper berwarna merah dengan garis-garis kuning menyala di sudut-sudutnya—koper miliknya, tentu saja—dan tertawa lepas melihat kewalahan temannya.

"Maaf, Will," ucapnya. "Aku keenakan ngobrol dengan Gilbert dan Francis. Hei, kalian. Ayo, ambil koper kalian. Kasihan Willem kalau harus bawa semuanya."

Dua sobat sekaligus rekan itu akhirnya menghampiri Willem dan mengambil koper masing-masing. Cengiran lebar terpasang di wajah sang albino dan tawa nista terdengar keluar dari mulut sang pemuda berambut pirang. Bukannya berterima kasih, Willem, yang mendapatkan respon menyebalkan macam itu, malah semakin kesal. Pria Belanda bertubuh besar itu lalu berjalan menjauhi ketiganya, malas untuk tertangkap mata bersama tiga orang sinting ini.

"Berwald sudah mewanti-wanti kita untuk membawa barang sesedikit mungkin, kan? Kenapa kalian malah bawa koper sebesar itu?" geram Willem lalu melemparkan pandangan mencela ke bawaan tiga rekannya yang luar biasa banyak.

"Oh? Berwald bilang begitu, ya?" ucap sang albino bermata merah, Gilbert Beilschmidt. "Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak menyimak rapat, hahaha! Habis, omongan membosankan Berwald yang tidak _awesome _itu membuatku mengantuk. Padahal baru kemarin malam aku begadang menghabiskan waktu untuk meneliti sedikit tentang misi kita."

Sang pria Belanda berambut pirang—yang pagi ini dibiarkan jatuh sebatas kelopak matanya—memutar kedua matanya, jengah. Dia seharusnya tahu kalau tiga orang ini mana pernah mendengarkan omongan atasan saat rapat, kecuali saat nama _Commedia dell'Arte _disebut secara gamblang sebagai poin utama rapat. Sisanya? Jangan harap.

"Lagipula, ini liburan, _mon ami_!" Giliran Francis yang buka suara. Mata birunya mulai melirik ke sana kemari, berpesta menyantap pandangan indah gadis-gadis bertubuh molek yang lalu lalang. "Kapan lagi kita bisa ke Monte Carlo, kota judi, dibayari kantor?"

"Kita ke sini bukan untuk liburan, Francis." balas Willem ketus. "Berwald sengaja mengirim kita berempat untuk menyelidiki keterkaitan Sadiq Adnan dalam sindikat mafia dan bisnis kasino di Monte Carlo. Kita tidak boleh santai-santai dan pulang dengan tangan hampa! Harga diriku sebagai polisi terbaik bisa tercoreng gara-gara kalian yang kelewat santai!"

"Harga diri dikasih kecap juga _nggak _bisa dimakan, Will." celetuk Gilbert dengan santai. Sang pria Jerman ini lalu merangkul Willem dan tersenyum lebar. "Santai sedikit, Willem. Sepertinya _jetlag _sedikit membuat otakmu eror."

"Otakku eror dari dulu gara-gara tingkah kalian..."

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah tahu kalau kau tidak se-_awesome_ aku, Antonio, dan Francis—"

"Kucekik kau kalau berani bicara sekali lagi."

_Boy, that escalated quickly_...

"Ayolah, kita santai sebentar~ Baru saja kita sampai Monte Carlo dan kalian sudah bertengkar?" ucap Antonio yang langsung menyeruak di antara Willem dan Gilbert, memisahkan keduanya. "Lebih baik, kita langsung ke hotel saja, yuk! Istirahat sejenak sebelum memulai penyelidikan."

"Memangnya kasino mana yang mau kita selidiki lebih dulu?" tanya Gilbert acuh tak acuh.

"Tentu saja kita mulai dari kasino terbesar: Casino du Monte Carlo."

**.**

**.**

Rangga Wicaksono memperhatikan dengan seksama layar-layar kecil yang terpasang di depannya. Layar kecil berukuran 10 inci dengan warna yang tidak tajam terpaksa membuat Rangga memicingkan matanya untuk melihat jelas.

Apa yang sedang ia amati sekarang adalah Ivan dan Natalia Braginski yang sedang memasuki area kasino dengan Alfred dan Mathias—yang saat itu menyamar sebagai _bodyguard_—mengekor di belakangnya membawa troli berisi koper-koper menggunung. Penampilan Ivan, Natalia, serta Alfred dan Ludwig yang terlalu mencolok rupanya menarik perhatian para pengunjung kasino sekaligus beberapa staf kasino. Ketika mereka sampai di depan resepsionis hotel, seorang petugas hotel menghampiri Ivan.

_/Tuan Braginski?/_

_/Itu aku, _da_. Kenapa? Aku dilarang menginap di hotel ini?/_

_/Ah, bukan begitu, Tuan. Kami sudah mendapat kabar tentang kehadiran Anda dan istri Anda. Mari, biar saya antarkan langsung ke kamar Anda, tak perlu mengantri lagi./_

Rangga tersenyum gembira ketika mendengarkan percakapan melalui mikrofon tersembunyi di balik jas Ivan. Lobi yang dilakukan Arthur rupanya berhasil. Dengan cepat, _Il Capitano _sudah melakukan panggilan khusus pada pihak hotel dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah tangan kanan Ivan Braginski, bos mafia besar yang menguasai Rusia. Dengan omongan manis dan manipulatif, sang _briton _berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan staf hotel.

Sang pemuda berambut ikal itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Arthur Kirkland sedang duduk santai di dekat balkon, menyesap teh dan membaca novel seperti biasa. Ketika pandangan mata mereka beradu, Rangga mengangguk penuh hormat diiringi senyuman, sebuah tanda terima kasih singkat yang bisa ia berikan pada Arthur, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Harusnya kita bawa televisi lebih besar lagi..." gerutu Razak Wicaksono. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengetik dengan begitu cepat di atas _keyboard _laptop. Matanya dengan lihai membaca tiap kode dan sandi pembobolan jaringan yang sedang ia lakukan. "Layar sekecil ini mau dapat data dari mana?"

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, _Scapino_." bisik Rangga lembut, tepat di samping telinga sang adik. Ia lalu melepaskan _earphone _kecil dan meletakannya ke atas meja, tepat di samping _Scapino_. "Kerjakan saja tugasmu dan rekam kejadian yang aneh. Aku sudah harus pergi ke tempat Bonquier."

Tepat sebelum Rangga menjauh, Razak langsung menyambar pergelangan tangannya, menahan sang pemuda untuk pergi lebih jauh. Kekhawatiran jelas terpancar dari kedua bola mata cokelat milik sang adik dan bisikan, "... Hati-hati..." terucap begitu pelan.

Mendengar omongan sang adik, _Brighella _tersenyum lebar dan merunduk, mengecup lembut kening Razak sebelum berbalik mengambil jas hitamnya. "Kau juga hati-hati. Tolong awasi _Il Capitano _untukku."

Satu anggukan pelan dari _Scapino _sudah cukup sebagai jawaban.

**.**

**.**

Ludwig Beilschmidt baru saja kembali dari tugasnya memasang penyadap pada sistem keamanan dan pengawas hotel sekaligus kasino. Dari tanggapan _Scapino_, sepertinya dia berhasil mendapatkan semua _scene _yang mereka butuhkan untuk melancarkan misi. Sekarang, ia sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong luas berlantai melamin dengan dinding berwarna hijau pastel. Kiri dan kanannya hanya lorong, terkadang pintu logam yang berat, tanpa ada petunjuk arah. Kalau begini caranya, Ludwig bisa terlambat sampai ke ruang pengawas. Keterlambatannya nanti bisa jadi pemicu kecurigaan orang lain.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya tanpa terlihat terburu-buru sambil terus mengingat-ingat apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan. Ludwig tidak mau tugasnya ini gagal dan seingatnya, semua sudah ia kerjakan dengan benar. Tapi, ada satu hal yang dirasa kurang...

"Hei, kau!"

Tubuh tegap sang pria Jerman menegang seketika saat seorang aparat keamanan datang menghampirinya. Wajahnya yang garang bukanlah pertanda bagus, apalagi langkah yang begitu lebar dan cepat malah membuat Ludwig semakin panik. Pilihannya hanya dua: bunuh atau tertangkap. Daripada menggagalkan misi, Ludwig lebih memilih untuk mengotori tangannya dengan darah dan—

"Ini punyamu?" tanya si aparat keamanan sambil menyerahkan sepasang sarung tangan kepadanya. "Tadi ketinggalan di ruang komputer."

Ah, ini dia rupanya yang membuat Ludwig kepikiran sedaritadi.

Diiringi senyum tertahan, Ludwig mengambil sarung tangan tersebut dan membisikkan, "Terima kasih." sebelum berbalik dan hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Namun, mata birunya menangkap seseorang bergerak menyeberangi lorong sambil menguap lebar. Ia hanya sempat menangkap pakaian serba cokelat dengan kemeja terbuka dan kaus oblong warna putih di baliknya serta rambut dengan kriwil khas.

"... Karpusi...?"

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kalian berdua orang yang dikirim _Il Dottore _mengawalku mulai dari sekarang?"

Rangga dan Mathias berdiri tegap ketika seorang wanita muda dengan rambut dikepang dan kacamata _frameless_ berjalan mengitari mereka. Sorot matanya menyelidik, menatap dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki pengawalnya yang baru dengan sedikit ekspresi kesal.

"Aku adalah penyumbang dana terbesarnya dan dia hanya mengirimku dua orang?" katanya ketus sambil berkacak pinggang. Mata karamelnya sekali lagi menatap Rangga dan Mathias dari atas ke bawah, penuh selidik. "Dua orang yang tak ada pengalaman, _I presume_?"

_Scaramuccia _baru saja akan membantah omongan Bonquier, tapi _Brighella _dengan sigap menahannya. Sang pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu tersenyum ramah sebelum berjalan maju dan berkata, "Nama kami mungkin tidak sehebat _Brighella, Sandrone, Pulcinella, _atau _Scaramuccia_, tapi kami adalah yang terbaik dalam organisasi."

"Kenapa _Il Dottore _tidak mengirimkan _Brighella_ seperti yang kuminta?"

"Sayang sekali, _Signor Brighella_ sedang sibuk. Misi mendesak membuatnya terpaksa pergi ke negara yang begitu jauh dari Monako." Bohong, tentu. Tapi, Rangga tak mungkin mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah _Brighella_, begitu kata _Il Dottore_. "Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Rangga Wicaksono dan ini rekan saya, Mathias Kohler. Kami akan melindungi Anda dengan segenap kemampuan kami."

Mona Bonquier, _businesswoman _pengelola hotel dan kasino terbesar Monako, masih menatap keduanya dengan tatapan ragu. Setelah beberapa detik dibalut keheningan, akhirnya perempuan dengan rambut kepang dua itu menghela napas panjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke kursi kantornya yang empuk.

"Baiklah, aku harus mempercayai apa yang diberikan _Il Dottore _padaku. Toh, selama ini dia tidak pernah mengecewakanku." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Rangga dan Mathias yang menghela napas lega. "Omong-omong, kalian harus melapor pada _head of security _di sini."

Tepat ketika Bonquier menutup mulutnya, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke ruang kerja luar biasa luas dengan pemandangan kota lepas pantai Monte Carlo yang spektakuler. Namun, ketika Rangga dan Mathias melihat siapa gerangan yang baru saja masuk sekaligus diperkenalkan Bonquier sebagai _head of security_-nya, keduanya tahu kalau wajah penuh kebosanan dan selalu mengantuk itu milik siapa.

Herakles Karpusi, tangan kanan Sadiq Adnan.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notes: **... saya poffertjes sepanjang ngetik ini. Apa ini... Rangga, sejak kapan kamu begini, nak? Kembalilah polos dan lovey-dovey-an sama Joni #suruhpulangnaiknaga #kandanginanak Terus Razak... Image Razak udah terlalu nge-blur sama RKS. Sejak kapan kamu jadi hot-headed? Kamu harusnya nge-troll dan super scumbag... #balikinkeRy0 #tolongkandangin #barengJoni #eh Super kebanting banget ngetik prequel Godfather ketika Undies udah jalan berchapter-chapter. Sekali-sekali, lah, ngeliat Rangga badass dikiiittt aja X'D #diblaster Dan tangan saya selalu kepeleset mau ngetik Willem _**VAN DERPSEN**_... #bedaaaabedaaaa #setelSexyAndIKnowIt #eehh

Terus saya baru nyadar kalo CDA itu emang 11 orang isinya (termasuk Lovino), sama kayak Ocean's Eleven... #whatkindofsorceryisthis

Um... masih ada yang mau review? OuO


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Ternyata masih ada yang inget sama Godfather, saya terharuu QwQ #sniff Anyway, di chapter satu kemarin banyak yang lupa, yak, ini siapa jadi siapa? Nanti di tiap chapter saya tambahin kalo gitu, keterangan karakter mana yang jadi siapa, yaa~

**Warning: **Hint of slash/sho-ai bertebaran. Mau ada adegan tembak-tembakan dan baku hantam, ledakan, dll yang rada-rada lebay. Kriminalitas dengan bumbu action.

* * *

**Il Dottore = **Lovino Vargas/South Italy/Romano (topeng HITAM)

**Il Capitano = **Arthur Kirkland/UK/England (topeng MERAH-ORANYE)

**Brighella = **Rangga Wicaksono/OC/Indonesia (topeng HIJAU TOSKA)

**Scapino = **Razak Wicaksono/OC/Malaysia (topeng ORANYE)

**Scaramuccia = **Mathias Kohler/Denmark (topeng ABU-ABU MUDA)

**Arlecchino = **Alfred Jones/USA (topeng HITAM GARIS MERAH)

**Tartaglia = **Matthew Williams/Canada (topeng COKELAT TUA)

**Sandrone = **Natalia Arlovskaya/Belarus (topeng MERAH)

**Pulcinella = **Ivan Braginski/Russia (topeng UNGU TUA)

**Burrattino = **Ludwig Beilschimdt/Germany (topeng BIRU TUA)

**Pantalone = **Feliciano Vargas/Northern Italy/Veneziano (topeng PUTIH)

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

Tepat ketika Bonquier menutup mulutnya, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke ruang kerja luar biasa luas dengan pemandangan kota lepas pantai Monte Carlo yang spektakuler. Namun, ketika Rangga dan Mathias melihat siapa gerangan yang baru saja masuk sekaligus diperkenalkan Bonquier sebagai _head of security_-nya, keduanya tahu kalau wajah penuh kebosanan dan selalu mengantuk itu milik siapa.

Herakles Karpusi, tangan kanan Sadiq Adnan.

Napas tertahan dan jantung berdebar tak karuan, tegang bercampur takut, ketika Herakles berjalan maju mendekati dua anggota _Commedia dell'Arte_ itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Wajah datar dan mata mengantuk itu tidak memberikan petunjuk apakah si pria berdarah Yunani itu mengenali Rangga ataupun Mathias, tapi untuk saat ini, dua orang ini bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Beruntung seluruhanggota tertinggi _Commedia dell'Arte _diharuskan memakai topeng dalam setiap misi _Commedia dell'Arte_.

Bayangkan kalau topeng keramik yang beratnya menyebalkan itu tak pernah mereka pakai. Pasti Herakles, Rangga, dan Mathias sudah saling menodongkan senjata, bukan berjabat tangan sambil tersenyum sopan seperti ini.

"Jadi, kalian berdua bantuan tambahan dari _Commedia dell'Arte_?" tanya Herakles dengan nada datar dan kelewat lambat. Ia menguap lebar sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Nona Mona kenal dengan mafia berkelas seperti kalian. Kalau begini, aku bisa santai dan lebih banyak tidur."

Rangga mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, entah mengapa jadi mengantuk. Sepertinya kantuk si Herakles itu menular...

"Mulai sekarang, kalian berdua akan berkomunikasi secara intensif dengan Karpusi." Ucapan Bonquier berhasil menyentak Rangga dan Mathias dari kantur yang mulai menjalar. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah Bonquier, wanita muda berkacamata yang sekarang sedang duduk santai di kursi kebesarannya memainkan pena mahal berujung perak dengan dokumen-dokumen hotel maupun kasino tersebar di meja kerjanya. Kakinya yang ramping dan berbalut stileto berhak tinggi itu menyilang begitu provokatif. "Dan sekarang, aku mau kalian mulai mengawalku seharian penuh. Tak ada yang namanya waktu istirahat, kalian mengerti?"

Rangga dan Mathias hanya mengangguk pelan, sementara Karpusi berjalan meninggalkan kantor Bonquier sambil menguap lebar. _Double doors _berbahan mahogani itu berdebam keras di balik punggung sang Yunani, meninggalkan Bonquier bersama kedua 'pengawal' barunya.

"Biasanya," Bonquier memutar kursinya dan menatap lurus ke arah Rangga dan Mathias sambil tersenyum kecil. "Asistenku yang memberi kalian rincian kegiatanku serta tugas. Tapi, aku tak terlalu percaya dengannya. Kalian pasti sudah tahu detail masalahnya dari _Il Dottore_, kan?"

"_Il Dottore _mengatakan tentang_ board member _Anda yang berbuat curang dan ingin membunuh Anda." ucap Rangga dengan suara pelan dan begitu hati-hati. Dengan kemunculkan Karpusi, keterlibatan Adnan dalam kasino ini sudah jelas. Tinggal mencari celah untuk memancing sang nyonya rumah untuk membocorkan tujuan sebenarnya. "Apa Anda punya dugaan siapa kiranya yang kemungkinan besar punya rencana ini?"

"Menurutku semuanya." desah Bonquier. "Tapi, aku paling curiga dengan Li Macao dan seorang lagi dari Hong Kong, namanya Wang Lee. Dia rekan kerja yang dibawa Macao baru-baru ini dan kelewat pendiam."

Sekarang, giliran dua kartu nama bewarna merah marun dengan ukiran emas di sudut yang diserahkan Bonquier pada Mathias. Sejenak, sang _businesswoman _membiarkan Rangga dan Mathias untuk membaca segala informasi yang diberikan pada ketiga _business card _itu sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Aku mencurigai dua orang ini karena menurut desas-desus yang kuterima, Macao sedang merencanakan pembukaan sebuah kasino besar yang lebih megah dari kasinoku di Hong Kong bersama rekannya itu. Aku curiga dia mau menggulingkanku dan mengambil alih kasino atau untuk menghancurkan kasinoku ini."

"Apa selain dua orang ini masih ada lagi anggota direksi yang Anda curigai, Nona Bonquier?"

"Ya, masih ada seorang lagi. Seorang pebisnis dari India yang kabarnya juga mempunyai rumah produksi film-film Bollywood di New Delhi. Namanya Raj Bhagat Singh. Kalau kalian mau mengawasinya, dia ada di sini, menginap selama enam bulan di salah satu _royal suite _hotelku. Sikapnya yang eksentrik itu teralu aneh untukku."

_Royal suite, _masih berdekatan dengan kamar yang disewa para anggota _Commedia dell'Arte_. Mungkin _Scapino _dan _Il Capitano _bisa dimintai tolong untuk memantau keadaan di kamar pebisnis satu itu.

"Untuk sekarang," Mona Bonquier beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil blazer berwarna abu-abu bergaris putih berkilau—yang ternyata adalah berlian-berlian kecil yang dijahit mengikuti lajur putih sepanjang blazer—"Aku ada rapat dengan beberapa _supplier_-ku. Kalian harus mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Kalian mengerti?"

Anggukan dari kedua anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Bonquier.

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Kau memintaku untuk menyelidiki orang bersama _Il Capitano_?"

Omongan lantang dan penuh ketidakrelaan _Scapino _membuat Arthur Kirkland—_Il Capitano_—mendongak dari novelnya. Dengan kening berkernyit, sang _british gentleman _beranjak dari beranda kamar dan berjalan mendekat ketika namanya disebut. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya pelan sambil menyentuh pundak Razak Wicaksono.

Sang pemuda melayu bermata cokelat itu menggeram kesal sebelum menutup telepon genggamnya dan menoleh ke arah atasannya. "_Brighella _baru saja meneleponku, mengatakan kalau kita harus mengawasi seorang _board member _Bonquier yang menginap tak jauh dari kamar kita."

Arthur hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sang pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil satu kursi, tak jauh dari Razak, dan duduk di samping sang pemuda melayu. "Siapa?"

"Namanya Raj Baghat Singh. Seorang pebisnis dan pemilik rumah produksi di New Delhi." kata Razak. Sang _hacker _sudah bergerak cepat dan mencari tahu tentang sang pebisnis India melalui internet, bahkan membobol beberapa informasi pribadi yang tertutup. Telunjuk sang pemuda sibuk bergerak memutar _scroll _sambil membaca dengan teliti tiap informasi yang ia dapat dengan kening berkernyit. "Hm... dia tidak punya catatan apa-apa dengan mafia sebelumnya. Sepertinya, bisnis kasino ini hanya iseng saja."

"Bagaimana dengan anggota lainnya?"

"_Brighella _baru saja mengirimiku informasi tentang dua orang lainnya." Razak langsung membuka foto dua buah kartu nama yang baru saja dikirimkan Rangga. "Wang Lee dan Li Macao... Dua-duanya orang Asia yang diduga Bonquier mempunyai bisnis kasino dan berencana untuk menyingkirkan Bonquier untuk melancarkan bisnis mereka. Lalu—"

"Wang Lee?" ulang Arthur. "Bukankah Wang itu marga yang sama dengan Yao?"

"Benar juga..." gumam Razak lambat-lambat ketika nama sang _supplier _utama _Commedia dell'Arte _disebutkan oleh Arthur. "Kenapa namanya bisa sama? Dan kata Bonquier, Wang Lee ini dibawa oleh Li Macao sebagai rekan kerjanya membantu dalam _board member_. Apa ada kemungkinan kalau Yao juga kenal dengan orang ini?"

Arthur terdiam sejenak. Kedua mata zamrudnya tampak tak berkedip menatap layar laptop yang masih menampilkan foto kedua kartu nama. Jari telunjuk sang _briton _mengetuk-ngetuk meja, gestur yang biasa ia lakukan kalau sedang berpikir keras.

"Sepertinya, aku harus membuat satu panggilan lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karakter **Hetalia Axis Powers** yang muncul pada fanfiksi ini adalah kepunyaan **Hidekazu Himaruya**, saya tidak ambil untuk sepeser pun untuk pencomotan dan penistaan karakter di fanfiksi ini :P

**Commedia dell'Arte **adalah sebuah drama keliling di **Italia**yang diciptakan oleh seseorang yang **tidak diketahui namanya **

Sementara lisensi film **Ocean's Eleven dan kedua sequel-nya **dimiliki oleh **Warner Bros**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Winner, winner, chicken dinner_!"

Alfred Jones—_Arlecchino_—tersenyum cerah ketika seorang peserta _blackjack_ di mejanya berhasil meraih keuntungan. Pupil yang berdilatasi, sedikit kehabisan napas, dan semangat berlebih—tanda dari adrenalin yang terpacu dengan begitu cepat dan segera memenuhi seluruh pembuluh darah. Kemenangan ini murni kebetulan, tidak direncanakan.

"_Lucky bastard_..." bisik Alfred pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Tangannya masih sibuk membagikan kartu kepada dua orang yang masih bertahan ikut main di mejanya—termasuk sang pemenang yang sepertinya masih merasa kurang setelah memenangi 45000 dollar US—sementara satu orang memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajah dan caranya meneguk _whiskey_, sepertinya dia belum menang apa-apa dari meja judi di sini.

Perhatian Alfred teralihkan saat empat orang yang berbincang kelewat keras menghampiri mejanya. Salah satu dari mereka—seorang pemuda berkulit kecokelatan dengan rambut cokelat berantakan dan mata sehijau rumput, dengan senyum lebar penuh percaya diri—duduk di salah satu kursi kosong. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Alfred sudah tahu siapa nama dan pekerjaan pendatang baru di mejanya. Bukan sekedar sang pemain baru, tapi juga tiga orang yang mengiringinya, tak ikut bermain.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dan The Bad Touch Trio. Detektif yang sedang getol mengejar _Commedia dell'Arte _tanpa henti. Satu-satunya orang di kepolisian yang bisa membuat _Il Dottore _bagai kebakaran jenggot.

Coret. _Il Dottore _tidak punya jenggot. Kebakaran _ahoge _kalau begitu.

Sang polisi berdarah Spanyol itu mengambil beberapa _chip_ dari tumpukannya dan meletakkannya pada kotak taruhan sambil tersenyum ramah pada Alfred.

_Tumpukan kecil dengan pecahan 50 dollar, _pikir Alfred. _Si polisi ini mau main aman terlebih dulu rupanya, melihat apakah meja ini bisa menghasilkan keuntungan._

"Bisa-bisanya kau berjudi di saat kita ada tugas dari kepolisian..." gerutu Willem sambil melemparkan pandangan tak suka ke sekelilingnya. Sesekali, pemuda berambut jabrik itu meminum _bourbon_-nya.

Telinga Alfred langsung terpasang tajam ketika ia mendengar omongan Willem. Tugas. Empat orang ini datang karena urusan tugas. Apakah kepolisian sudah mencium misi _Commedia dell'Arte _sampai ke Monte Carlo? Atau jangan-jangan...

"Santailah sedikit, Willem. Anggap saja ini pekerjaan mencakup liburan." ucap seorang pria berambut putih yang memutar-mutar gelas birnya dengan santai. "Toh, kita ada di kota judi, Monte Carlo! Berjudi sekali-dua kali tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

"Tapi, kita polisi internasional yang sedang dalam misi." geram Willem. Mata cokelatnya memperhatikan dengan penuh kebosanan ketika Alfred kembali membagikan kartu. Putaran pertama barusan dimenangi oleh bandar, seperti biasa. Sang pemenang besar rupanya masih berniat beradu keberuntungan setelah kehilangan lebih dari setengah uang yang dia menangkan.

"Cerialah sedikit, _mon ami_~" Kali ini, seorang berlogat Prancis mendekati Willem dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak sang Belanda—yang nampaknya sangat tidak menyukai keintiman itu. "Toh, kita belum dapat berita apa-apa dari sumber kita mengenai keterlibatan Adnan."

_Adnan_. _Sadiq Adnan_.

Mendengar nama saingan terbesar _Commedia dell'Arte _disebut-sebut, Alfred semakin bersemangat. Terlalu bersemangat, sampai ia tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai penuh kemenangan yang ia miliki. Ah, ia tak pernah segembira ini ketika menang telak bermain _scopa _melawan _Il Dottore _sendiri.

Ini sudah jelas. Kalau sampai polisi juga mengetahui Adnan terlibat dalam bisnis kasino Monte Carlo, dugaan _Il Dottore _terbukti. Bonquier pasti mengkhianati_ Commedia dell'Arte _dan memutuskan untuk beralih rekan dengan Adnan. Permintaan tolong sang nona besar penguasa kasino Monako itu adalah jebakan licik yang dibuat Bonquier untuk menghabisi anggota terbaik _Commedia dell'Arte_.

"_Dia memintaku untuk menugaskan _Brighella _mengawalnya. Bahkan mengucapkan kalau kasinonya butuh _review _dari _Arlecchino _dan _Il Capitano_. Kalian tahu? Aku tak akan memberikan apa yang dia inginkan. Aku akan berikan orang-orang yang 'tak dia kenal', karena aku sedikit khawatir dia sengaja menyebutkan nama-nama itu untuk membunuh anak buahku."_

"Sesuatu yang lucu, _signore_?"

Pertanyaan Antonio sontak membuat Alfred mendongak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Mata cokelat beradu dengan emerald dan sejenak, _Arlecchino _tak tahu harus bicara apa. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, roda-roda pada otak sang _american _mulai bekerja.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." balas Alfred. Tangannya kembali mengambil kartu dan membagikan kepada para pejudinya. "Hanya menertawakan nasib Anda sekalian yang sepertinya kurang beruntung di meja ini."

Antonio menunduk, menatap kartunya. Tiga wajik dan empat keriting. Lawannya mendapat dua wajik dan lima sekop. Ketika mata emeraldnya menatap kartu yang ada pada Alfred, sang detektif hanya mendengus pelan. "Sial..." rutuknya.

Jack sekop dan as keriting. _Blackjack_.

**.**

**.**

"Katakan sekali lagi padaku apa yang kau lihat?"

Alfred Jones menggeleng kesal sementara mulutnya tak henti mengunyah burger. Sang pemuda berkacamata itu lalu memutar tubuhnya yang masih kelelahan seharian bekerja di meja _blackjack _dan menatap gerah ke arah _Brighella_. Sang pembunuh bayaran sedang bertukar posisi dengan _Scaramuccia_ untuk mengawal Bonquier, memberikan cukup waktu baginya untuk mengetahui perkembangan apa yang didapatkan oleh teman-temannya.

Ternyata, perkembangannya terlalu cepat sampai-sampai ia sendiri tak percaya.

"Aku melihat Carriedo bersama tiga orang temannya di sini, tadi sore." ulang Alfred dengan mulut penuh. "Dia bahkan bermain sekali di mejaku dan pergi setelah kalah satu kali. Tidak seru sekali. Orang bodoh yang sempat menang besar itu saja masih memutuskan untuk bermain terus sampai uangnya habis."

Rangga menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, mendadak kelelahan. Sungguh ini di luar dugaan. Di satu pihak, sang pembunuh merasa percaya diri dengan kemungkinan pengkhianatan, tapi di lain pihak dia merasakan kekhawatiran. Antonio Carriedo tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Kalau detektif satu itu sampai mengatasi kasus yang sama, bisa-bisa misi yang sudah disusun matang ini hancur berantakan.

"Apa kita harus melaporkan ini pada _Il Dottore, Brighella_?" tanya _Scapino. _Mata cokelat sang pemuda Asia tampak menyinarkan kekhawatiran.

_Brighella _tak segera membalas pertanyaan adiknya. Dia terlalu sibuk berpikir, menghubungkan titik-titik yang selama ini ia temukan. Sang pemuda bermata kelabu ini tahu kalau keterlibatan Herakles Karpusi berarti Sadiq Adnan juga terlibat.

"_Burrattino_," Ludwig Beilschmidt mendongak dari koran yang ia baca ketika Rangga memanggilnya. Mata biru cerahnya memancarkan keseriusan seperti biasanya, tapi sedikit tegang. "Kau bilang kalau kau bertemu Karpusi di ruang pengawas?"

"Ya, tepat saat aku mau keluar. Aku melihatnya berjalan memutari lorong sambil menguap—seperti biasa—dan dia menghilang dari pandanganku." jawab Ludwig. "Aku tidak menduga kalau dia adalah _head of security _kasino milik Bonquier."

"Aku dan _Scraramuccia _juga sama terkejutnya, _Burrattino_..." gumam Rangga sambil memijit keningnya. Sekilas, mata abu-abunya mengerling ke arah _Il Capitano _yang masih sibuk di sudut kamar hotel, menelpon entah siapa. "Keterlibatan Karpusi dan polisi yang mencurigai keberadaan Adnan di balik bisnis kasino Monte Carlo. Ini bukan kebetulan. Aku yakin kalau kecurigaan _Il Dottore _benar adanya."

"Mungkinkah kalau Karpusi mengkhianati Adnan?" tebak _Arlecchino _yang masih berkutat menghabiskan lima bungkus burger dan tiga porsi kentang goreng. "Toh, keduanya dari dulu tidak pernah akur, kan? Mungkin saja kalau si Karpusi merasa sudah waktunya ia lepas dari bayang-bayang Adnan, memberontak dari posisi _sidekick _dan memutuskan untuk menjadi _hero_-nya."

"_Arlecchino _benar, _Brighella_." kata Razak. Baru kali ini sang pemuda Asia menyetujui perkataa rekannya itu. Biasanya, mereka berdua selalu berbantahan dan adu mulut selalu terjadi. "Sekalipun polisi menduga Adnan terlibat, belum berarti kehadiran Karpusi bisa menjadi cukup bukti sebagai keterlibatan Adnan. Kita harus membuat Bonquier sendiri yang mengatakan itu."

Lagi, sang pembunuh hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan omongan teman-temannya. Ia melirik ke arah _Il Capitano _sekali lagi dan menemukan sang _briton _masih sibuk berbicara. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan _board member _Bonquier? Kalian berdua sudah mengawasi si India itu?"

"Yep!" sahut Razak singkat. Sang _hacker _lalu menggeser kursi berodanya kembali ke depan laptop, menunjukkan beberapa data pribadi yang berhasil ia dapatkan. "Raj Baghat Singh. Catatan kriminalnya bersih, bahkan tak pernah melanggar lampu merah sama sekali. Sangat kaya dengan penghasilan dari kasino ini dan rumah produksinya—oh, film terbarunya gagal di pasaran, tapi penghasilan per bulannya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. _Single_, tak punya kekasih, mudah bergaul, dan—ini agak aneh, sebetulnya—hobi bernyanyi di mana saja, kapan saja. Jadi, jangan heran kalau kau bertemu dengannya nanti dan dia mulai menyenandungkan entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan atau lihat dalam lantunan lagu."

"Unik..." komentar Rangga. "Aku mau kau terus awasi orang ini. Sekalipun dia mempunyai catatan bersih dan tampak tak berdosa, bisa jadi dia mulai berubah haluan. Kita tak pernah tahu, kan? Lalu, bagaimana dengan dua orang lainnya? Li Macao dan Wang Lee?"

Razak baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika Arthur datang menyela percakapan mereka dengan tawa pelan. "Kalian harus tahu siapa yang barusan kutelepon." katanya, sambil mengayun-ayunkan telepon genggamnya. Melihat raut kebingungan di wajah rekan-rekannya, _Il Capitano _kembali melanjutkan, "Wang Yao. _Supplier _utama kita, kalian ingat?"

"Kenapa dengan Yao?" tanya Alfred. "Dia mau datang dan membawakan kita makanan gratis? Kebetulan, aku masih lapar."

"Bukan, bukan. Aku punya berita yang lebih menarik ketimbang makanan Yao." kata Arthur sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu kalau nama itu terlalu familiar, ternyata benar. Aku sudah melakukan konfirmasi dengan Yao dan dia mengiyakannya. Bahkan, ia sedikit kaget ketika aku mengatakan bahwa—"

"_Il Capitano_," potong Rangga. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Ah, iya..." Sang pria berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekati rekan-rekannya dan kembali melanjutkan, "Aku merasa sangat familiar dengan nama salah satu _board member_. Belum lagi darah keturunan Tionghoa membuatku curiga kalau Yao pasti tahu dua orang ini. Saat aku menelepon dan menanyakan siapa gerangan dua orang ini, dia menjawab:

"_Li Macao dan Wang Lee, aru? Wah, kalau mereka berdua itu sepupuku!"_

"Sepupu?" ulang Rangga, berbarengan dengan Ludwig dan Razak. "Untuk apa Yao mempunyai sepupu di jajaran _board member _Bonquier?"

"Katanya untuk menambah penghasilan bisnis keluarga dan pengalaman serta memperluas jaringan bisnis sekaligus kekuasaan." balas Arthur sambil mengedikkan pundaknya dengan enteng, tak peduli.

"Apakah benar tentang kasino yang sedang dibangun di Makau?"

"Yao membenarkannya. Dia memang membangun kasino mewah di Makau untuk mengakomodasi orang-orang di Asia supaya tak perlu jauh-jauh ke Eropa atau Amerika untuk merasakan pengalaman berjudi kelas dunia." kata _Il Capitano_. "Tapi, saat aku tanya apakah dia mencoba cara licik untuk memenangi bisnis kasino dari Bonquier—_let's say_, membunuh Bonquier seperti itu—dan Yao menolaknya. Dia bilang:

"_Aku? Membunuh? Tak mungkin, aru! Aku dan sepupu-sepupuku memang berencana untuk mendirikan kasino di Makau dan menjadikan Monte Carlo sebagai preseden, tapi membunuh? Ini keterlaluan, aru!"_

"Aku baru ingat." gumam _Burrattino _lambat-lambat. "Tadi, aku mengecek siapa saja nama-nama orang yang memegang kendali atas kunci brankas kasino Bonquier. Ada tiga orang, yaitu Bonquier sendiri, sekretarisnya, dan Raj Baghat Singh."

"Salah satu dari mereka bisa membuka brankas kapan saja?" tanya _Il Capitano_.

"Tidak. Pun mereka memegang kode sandi untuk membuka brankas, kode terakhir tetap dipegang Bonquier. Tanpa kode milik Bonquier, brankas dan sistem pertahanannya tidak akan bisa ditembus, bahkan oleh Bonquier sendiri."

"Jadi," Arthur menatap berkeliling, memperhatikan wajah-wajah kebingungan dan berpikir keras. "Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah Yao berbohong atau Bonquier yang berbohong? Apakah Karpusi di sini bekerja untuk Adnan, atau sendirian? Lalu, bagamana dengan _board member _Bonquier? Informasi tentang brankas itu tentu membantu, tapi untuk apa? Terlalu banyak pilihan dalam kasus ini. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, _Brighella_?"

Semua pasang mata sekarang teralihkan pada Rangga Wicaksono. Sang pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu masih duduk tepekur, tampak berpikir keras. Keningnya berkernyit dalam, memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk mencari tahu dan menghubungkan semua poin ini yang secara kasat mata tampak menyambung, tapi masih ada titik semu di baliknya yang membuat Rangga ragu untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Kecuali langkah yang ini...

Tanpa banyak bicara, sang pembunuh jitu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyambar jas hitamnya. Terburu-buru, ia segera berjalan meninggalkan kamar hotel dan teman-temannya yang masih kebingungan.

"Kau mau ke mana, _Brighella_?" tanya _Il Capitano_. Sang _english gentleman _memutar matanya, lelah dengan sikap Rangga yang selalu seenaknya.

"Bonquier," sahut Rangga. "Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui apa benar Adnan ada di balik ini semua dan di mana ia berada adalah memaksa Bonquier untuk buka mulut." Sebelum Rangga keluar dari kamar, ia berputar dan berbicara pada Ludwig, "Telponkan _Pulcinella_. Aku harus bicara dengannya."

**.**

**.**

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo mendesah lesu. Baru setengah jam dia berkelana mengitari lantai kasino dan uangnya menguap begitu cepat. Mungkin benar kata Willem. Dia tak boleh terbawa suasana hingar-bingar kasino Monte Carlo yang tersohor dan kembali fokus kepada pekerjaannya.

"Mana Francis?" tanya sang pemuda Spanyol kepada rekannya, Gilbert Beilschmidt, yang bersandar pada satu mesin slot yang sedang dimainkan Willem—tidak benar-benar dimainkan, pria Belanda itu hanya sekedar duduk sambil menyeruput _bourbon_-nya.

"Mencari data tambahan, katanya." sahut Gilbert malas-malasan. Mata rubinya tak henti menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Antonio. "Kurasa, dia hanya mencari alasan untuk mencari perempuan. Dasar, sangat tidak _awesome_."

Sang detektif berambut cokelat ikal hanya mengangguk-angguk sementara mata zamrudnya masih terpancang pada sosok tegap bersetelan abu-abu dengan potongan rambut _shaggy_ asimetris. Seorang pegawai berseragam kasino tampak memberikan sebuah amplop hitam bersampul keras dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga si pria berambut hitam lurus yang hanya mengangguk. Ketika si pegawai pergi, Antonio memberi isyarat kepada tiga rekannya untuk bergerak, tepat ke arah si pria berjas abu-abu.

"Permisi," sapa Antonio dengan suara dan senyum ramah seperti biasanya. Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil lencana kepolisian dari saku celananya. "Boleh kami bicara sebentar dengan Anda, Tuan Neoklis Procopiou."

Sang sekretaris merangkap manager hotel dan kasino itu mengangkat kedua alisnya, sedikit kebingungan. "_Well_, tidak ada yang mengabariku tentang kedatangan kalian kemari." katanya. "Aku harap kalian tidak datang ke kasinoku untuk mengadakan penggeledahan masalah pemalsuan uang atau kecurangan kasino, kan?"

"Oh, bukan, bukan!" balas Antonio dengan cepat dan diiringi tawa. "Kami bertiga dari divisi narkotika dan barang-barang ilegal."

"... apa surat-surat minuman keras kami bermasalah? Apa tamu kami kedapatan membawa narkotika atau senjata berbahaya?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kami mendapat kabar dari informan kami kalau sindikat mafia mulai menguasai kasino ini. Untuk itulah kami harus bicara dengan Anda, Tuan Procopiou, untuk memberi kami sedikit pencerahan tentang ini."

Sejenak, Antonio melihat rahang sang pemuda Cyprus menegang dan kembali menghilang di balik postur tenang sang pemuda. Antonio juga melihat sudut bibirnya sedikit berkedut dan menghilang.

"Sayang sekali, saya tak bisa banyak membantu." desah Procopiou sambil menggeleng pelan. Sekilas, sorot matanya tampak begitu sedih dan kehilangan, namun segera tergantikan oleh sorot ketegasan seperti semula. "Urusan seperti itu akan lebih dimengerti oleh pemilik kasino, Nona Mona Bonquier. Saya hanya menjalankan amanat dari beliau dan menjaga kelangsungan hotel sekaligus kasino dengan baik."

"Oh. Kalau begitu, bisakah Anda pertemukan kami dengan Nona Bonquier?" Giliran Willem yang bertanya.

"Nona Bonquier terlalu sibuk." Dengan sigap, Procopiou membuka iPad-nya, mengecek jadwal sang atasan sekaligus jadwalnya dan meletakkan iPad itu dalam keadaan tak terkunci tepat di atas mapnya. "Dan saya juga terlalu sibuk untuk meladeni pertanyaan kalian. Banyak yang harus saya urus dengan kasino dan hotel sebesar ini. Permisi."

Menghiraukan pandangan tak senang dari dua polisi di belakangnya, Procopiou memutar tubuh dan mulai berjalan menjauh, kembali memfokuskan pikiran pada pekerjaan yang menanti. Ia harus segera mengecek segala data statistik yang ada di dalam map hitam ini, membuat laporannya, lalu memberikannya kepada Bonquier sebelum makan malam. Salah sedikit saja bisa berakibat fatal pada nasib pekerjaannya dan—

"Apa Anda masih tidak mau bicara kalau ini menyangkut Sadiq Adnan, Tuan Procopiou?"

Langkah kaki sang pemuda Cyprus terhenti. Tubuhnya kaku ketika mendengar nama itu disebut. Reaksi spontan yang membuat Antonio tersenyum lebar seraya berjalan mendekati Procopiou.

"Bagaimana?" desak sang detektif Spanyol seraya melirik ke arah lawan bicaranya yang masih memasang topeng datar. "Dilihat dari reaksi Anda, sepertinya nama itu sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Anda, ya?"

"... Dari mana kau tahu tentang Adnan...?"

"Oh, katakan saja burung-burung yang berkicau setiap pagi dan lewat di depan jendela apartemenku yang membisikkan informasi ini." Sang detektif berambut cokelat ikal itu tersenyum lebar. Matanya mengerling ke arah sang pemuda Cyrpus, memperhatikan sekilas bawaannya. Hm... Sepertinya sang detektif mencium sesuatu... "Tak penting dari mana kami mendapatkan informasi itu. Apa Adnan mengancammu untuk tidak bicara sampai—"

"Aku tak bisa bicara di sini, sekarang." desis Procopiou. Dengan tergesa-gesa, pemuda berambut hitam itu merogoh ke dalam saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan buku catatan sekaligus pena. Ia lalu merobek satu halaman kosong dan menulis sesuatu dan memberikannya kepada Antonio. "Temui aku di tempat itu, pada jam yang kutentukan. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Antonio masih terdiam sambil memandangi sobekan kertas di tangannya ketika Willem dan Gilbert datang menghampirinya. Procopiou sendiri sudah menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang yang sibuk mengantri menukarkan _chips _mereka.

"Ada apa? Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Gilbert, penasaran. Mata rubinya mencoba mencuri lihat apa yang ditulis pada sobekan kertas tersebut, namun gagal.

"Dia mengajak kita untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe di luar kasino." jawab Antonio sambil menyerahkan kertas tersebut kepada Gilbert, sementara ia mulai berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar kasino. "Telepon Francis. Katakan kalau dia kutunggu di kafe. Kita akan dapat bocoran tentang keterlibatan Adnan di sini, serta tujuannya!"

"Tu... tunggu sebentar, Antonio!" panggil Gilbert yang kewalahan mengikuti langkah lebar dan cepat sang detektif bermata zamrud. "Kenapa kau langsung menyebut nama Adnan? Bukankah itu berbahaya? Bagaimana kalau dia melapor pada Bonquier dan Bonquier memanggil Adnan untuk membunuh kita semua? Bukannya misi kali ini harus dijalankan sehalus mungkin tanpa ada adu tembak dan—"

"Gilbert," Suara tawa yang begitu renyah keluar dari mulut sang _spaniard_, menertawakan rentetan racauan sahabatnya itu. "Tenang saja. Aku yakin dia tidak akan melapor pada Bonquier. Malah, dia senang kalau ada kita di sini."

"Dia?" ulang Willem sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, kebingungan. "Maksudmu orang tadi? Manager kasino dan hotel ini?"

"Ya!" sahut Antonio, antusias. "Dia pasti mau menceritakan apa saja tentang Adnan kepada kita. Percayalah, dia tak mungkin melapor pada Adnan, ataupun Bonquier. Jadi, penyerangan besar-besaran sekaligus tembak-tembakan ala perang mafia tidak akan terjadi."

Sorot mata kecokelatan milik sang pria Belanda masih terasa menusuk, penuh keraguan. Lambat-lambat, ia kembali membuka mulut dan berbisik pelan, "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu, Antonio? Apa yang mendorongmu sampai berasumsi ia mau membantu kita? Dia tangan kanan Bonquier. Tak mungkin—"

"Karena dia mencintai Bonquier."

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit semenjak Procopiou meninggalkan catatan kepada Antonio untuk pergi ke Le Cafe de Paris dan menunggunya, tapi sosok sang sekretaris merangkap manager tak kunjung tampak batang hidungnya. Sementara itu, empat orang polisi yang menanti mulai gelisah, khawatir narasumber mereka mangkir dari perjanjian. Masih mending kalau Procopiou mendadak malas atau takut untuk menemui mereka. Bagaimana kalau dia malah melaporkan kedatangan empat orang polisi internasional kepada Adnan? Satu hal yang berkali-kali dikatakan oleh Berwald Oxentierna adalah tidak menarik perhatian orang awam, apalagi sampai jatuh korban dari pihak sipil. Cafe terbuka dan ramai seperti ini benar-benar menjadi ladang empuk nan mengerikan untuk terjadi sebuah adu tembak antara mafia dengan polisi.

Namun, Willem lebih mengkhawatirkan satu hal ketimbang waktu yang semakin menipis dan kemungkinan serangan mafia dadakan.

"Apa-apaan, ini? Harga minuman dan makanan termurah—_termurah_—30 euro?" Sang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu lalu menghempaskan buku menu berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'Le Cafe de Paris' dengan ukiran manis khas _art deco_.

"Baru sepuluh menit, Willem. Sabarlah sedikit." gumam Antonio. Mata hijaunya sibuk menelusuri menu—sedikit berjengit antara kebingungan dan sebal ketika mata tertuju pada harganya—"Toh, ini kemauan narasumber. Mungkin, di tempat ini dia bisa lebih santai dan menceritakan semuanya."

"Omong-omong," Francis mendongak ke arah Antonio setelah memesan _sundae_, menghiraukan pramusaji yang mengangguk penuh hormat sebelum menjauh dari meja mereka. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau si Neoklis itu jatuh cinta pada atasannya?"

"Dari cara dia bersikap setiap kali nama Bonquier dan mafia disebut." sahut Antonio enteng. "Kalian tentu sudah baca dari ringkasan misi kali ini mengenai sifat Bonquier? Keras, semaunya sendiri, merelakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan untung sebesar-besarnya. Intinya, dia kelewat ambisius."

"Bahkan Kiku juga sempat menyebutkan tentang gosip Bonquier yang mendorong ayahnya terjun bebas dari lantai teratas hotel mereka. Katanya untuk mendapatkan hak kepemilikan hotel dan kasino secara utuh." sambung Francis. "Entah itu gosip atau memang benar-benar terjadi."

"Tak ada asap tanpa api, Francis. Berita burung seperti itu pasti ada asal muasalnya. Nah, masalahnya sekarang adalah berapa banyak perubahan yang dibuat atas berita awal tersebut?" Kali ini giliran Gilbert yang menimpali.

"Nah, berdasarkan sifatnya itu, tak heran kalau Bonquier akan melakukan tindakan ekstrim lainnya untuk memperoleh yang dia mau. Sebuah kerja sama terselubung dengan mafia, misalnya. Bonquier juga tak mungkin mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Procopiou. Toh, dia hanya bawahan biasa yang terpaksa menerima apa pun komando dari sang atasan."

"Aku masih belum menangkap kenapa kau bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu dari ini semua..." gumam Francis sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku melihat dari sikap Procopiou ketika nama Bonquier disebut. Sorot mata sedih dan kesepian—kemungkinan besar karena ia merasa gagal untuk melindungi orang tersayangnya dari tindakan bodoh yang selama ini dia lakukan—lalu ekspresi wajahnya yang mengeras seperti marah ketika nama Adnan disebut."

"Bisa saja dia marah kepada kita bertiga waktu itu karena bisa tahu rahasia kasinonya..."

"Kurasa tidak. Lalu, aku sempat melirik ke arah iPad-nya yang belum sempat dikunci. Bawahan mana yang memasang foto bosnya sebagai _wallpaper_ _gadget_-nya? Bawahan yang kelewat memuja sang atasan? Rasanya Procopiou bukan orang seperti itu. Dia jatuh cinta. Belum lagi wangi parfum wanita di setelan jasnya—"

"Tunggu sebentar," potong Willem. "Parfum wanita, katamu? Jadi, dia dan Bonquier..."

Sang detektif Spanyol itu menghela napas panjang, seolah berat rasanya untuk menanggapi omongan Willem. "Sepertinya Bonquier tahu perasaan Procopiou padanya dan... mungkin... yah..."

Kebisuan menyelimuti keempat polisi yang duduk melingkari meja bundar bertaplak putih itu. Hingar-bingar para turis dan orang-orang yang menikmati _afternoon tea_, para pramusaji yang sibuk menanyai pesanan pelanggan, dan derap langkah yang mondar-mandir dari teras ke dalam kafe atau sebaliknya menjadi kontras suara yang cukup mengerikan.

"Perempuan itu makhluk yang menyebalkan." Willem van der Plast adalah orang pertama yang angkat suara—sekalipun itu suara kebencian. Sang pria Belanda hanya mendengus sebal dan menyandarkan dirinya ke punggung kursi rotan berwarna cokelat muda berbantal busa dengan kain lembut berwarna putih. Mata cokelatnya lalu menatap berkeliling, memperhatikan kerumunan pengunjung teras kafe—kebanyakan turis yang datang berkelompok—yang duduk bercengkrama dengan santai di bawah payung besar berwarna putih, serta pramusaji yang sibuk mondar-mandir membawa pesanan. Otak materialistis Willem mau tak mau langsung menghitung total harga dalam satu nampan saji. Tindakan itu langsung ia sesali. Sekarang dia mual sekaligus muak ketika kirasan harga puluhan, bahkan ratusan euro melayang di kepalanya.

Mata cokelatnya lalu menyorot lebih jauh, melewati deretan satu set meja makan berkursi empat dengan payung putih dan melihat deretan bangunan bertema _art deco _yang serupa berjajar mengitari kafe. Tak jauh dari kafe, Willem bisa melihat puncak Casino du Monte Carlo dan deretan _french window _Hotel de Paris. Plang kafe yang begitu mencolok—berukuran besar dengan material besi tempa dan bentuk yang unik menyerupai kipas yang terbuka serta warna hijau gelap yang menyolok di tengah-tengah warna putih gading dan krem—menjadi penyambut tamu ketika memasuki Le Cafe de Paris. Pohon-pohon palem kecil dalam pot berwarna krem pastel menjadi pembatas antara teras kafe dengan _pedestrian way _di luar sana.

Tepat ketika pesanan Francis dan Gilbert—sebuah _sundae _stroberi berukuran besar dan segelas kopi _espresso_—datang, Willem melihat sosok yang dinanti mulai memasuki area kafe.

Neoklis Procopiou masih mengenakan setelan jasnya. Wajar, karena hari itu cukup dingin menjelang masuknya musim gugur. Ia terlihat menyeberang dari Hotel de Paris menuju Le Cafe de Paris dengan begitu hati-hati. Matanya menatap ke kiri dan kanan lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya—mungkin mengawasi apakah anak buah Adnan maupun Bonquier mengawasinya. Ketika ia memasuki lokasi Le Cafe de Paris, sang pemuda Cyprus butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menemukan posisi Antonio dan yang lainnya. Ketika ia berhasil menemukan meja yang ia tuju, masih dibutuhkan sekitar satu menit untuk mencapai meja tersebut.

Ketika ia akhirnya sampai ke meja Antonio, sang pemuda berambut _shaggy_ asimetris itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan ke atas kursi rotan berbantalan empuk. Matanya terpejam, menikmati angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Semenit kemudian, Procopiou langsung menegakkan posisi duduknya, memesan segelas _capuccino_ kepada pelayan, dan kembali memasang mimik seriusnya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?"

"Kami ingin tahu apakah benar Adnan terlibat dalam bisnis kasinomu." kata Willem. "Sadiq Adnan bukan mafia sembarangan. Sekalinya kalian berhubungan dengannya, akan sangat sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya. Beritahu kami apa yang dikerjakan Adnan di sini dan bagaimana kami bisa menemukannya. Lalu, apakah kau punya bukti yang cukup untuk membeberkan keterlibatan Adnan dalam bisnis kasinomu?"

"Sebentar," Procopiou terbatuk sebentar dan kembali mendongak—kali ini sorot badam hitamnya tertuju lekat ke arah Willem seorang—"Kalau tak salah, rekanmu sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kalian itu dari divisi narkotika dan senjata ilegal. Apa hubungannya itu semua dengan kasino? Di sini, uang hanya berputar di dalam kasino. Kami juga tidak terlibat perdagangan senjata dan—"

"Menurutmu, dengan apa mafia bisa membeli obat dan senjata terlarang, hm?" Kebisuan Procopiou sudah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Kami curiga Adnan menggunakan uang-uang hasil kasino dan hotel Bonquier untuk memperluas jaringan narkoba dan penjualan senjata gelapnya."

"Bukankah itu malah merugikan Nona Bonquier kalau seperti itu?"

"Tidak juga. Ini adalah hubungan timbal balik yang saling menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Adnan mendapatkan uang untuk memperluas jaringannya, sementara Bonquier mendapatkan kepastian keamanan serta pembunuh bayaran yang selalu siap sedia untuk ia suruh membunuh para pesaingnya." jawab Antonio dengan begitu santainya. "_See_? Timbal balik."

Sepertinya penjelasan Antonio an Willem masih kurang cukup untuk meyakinkan Procopiou. Sorot mata kecokelatan sang pemuda Cyprus masih menatap skeptis ke para polisi di depannya. "... Aku masih tak yakin. Apa yang membuat kalian begitu yakin kalau sumber dana Adnan adalah Nona Bonquier? Bagaimana kalau itu adalah pengusaha lainnya? Mungkin saingan bisnis Nona Bonquier yang ingin memfitnahnya, membuatnya kalah dalam bisnis kasino karena gosip menjijikkan ini."

"Saya sudah katakan tadi kalau kami mendapatkan info ini dari salah satu orang dalam yang menyusup ke dalam kubu Adnan—"

"Bagaimana kalau dia salah?" bentak Procopiou. "Bagaimana kalau mata-mata kalian itu justru dijebak, atau malah menjebak kalian, hm?"

"Dia tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Dia mata-mata handal yang sanggup menyusup tiap organisasi tanpa terbaca jejaknya, bagaikan seorang ninja." balas Antonio sambil tersenyum. "Toh, dari reaksi spontan yang Anda berikan tadi di kasino sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Anda tahu tentang Adnan. Nama Sadiq Adnan bukanlah nama kriminal yang biasa beredar dari mulut ke mulut. Dia tak pernah sudi mengotori tangannya dengan darah korban, tapi menerima semua hasil akhir yang dikerjakan oleh anak buahnya."

"Selain itu," Gilbert merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang cukup kecil. Dari dalam amplop itu, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dan menjejerkannya di depan Procopiou. "Kami berhasil menangkap sosok Herakles Karpusi, tangan kanan sekaligus pembunuh nomor satu Adnan. Lihat, di foto ini, tampak ia sedang mengawal Bonquier ke dalam kantornya. Yang satu ini ketika keduanya sedang mengarah tepat ke kasino."

Procopiou terdiam. Matanya menatap sayu ke tangannya yang terkepal erat di atas pangkuan. Detik berlalu, akhirnya ia membuka mulut dan mendesah panjang. Raut kekalahan, kesedihan, sekaligus kekecewaan bercampur aduk menjadi satu ketika ia mendongak dan menatap para polisi itu. "Kalian benar..." katanya. "Tak ada gunanya aku menyembunyikan ini semua aku akan ceritakan semuanya."

Procopiou bercerita tentang pertemuan Adnan dan Bonquier pertama kali. Tanpa menyembunyikan identitasnya, Adnan langsung mendatangi Bonquier dan mengajukan kerja sama yang sangat menggiurkan. Katanya, Bonquier hanya butuh menyediakan sejumlah kecil uang dan Adnan akan memberikan perlindungan setiap saat. Kapan pun Bonquier menginginkan jasanya untuk membunuh musuh, ia akan menyediakan pembunuh terbaiknya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Mengingat Bonquier yang kelewat ambisius dan tak sabaran, tentu tawaran ini segera diiyakan oleh sang pemilik kasino. Sejumlah uang langsung ia berikan kepada Adnan dan sebagai gantinya, Adnan mengutus Karpusi untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Bonquier. Sebagai jaminan kerja sama keudanya, kata Adnan.

Melihat sikap berani dan penuh dedikasi Adnan, Bonquier dengan mudah terpancing. Langkah selanjutnya, Adnan dengan mudah meminta apa saja kepada Bonquier dan segera diiyakan oleh sang perempuan muda berambut pirang itu.

Yang membuat Procopiou khawatir belakangan ini adalah Bonquier yang jadi terlalu terobsesi dengan misi menjatuhkan saingan bisnisnya, sampai-sampai melalaikan pekerjaannya sendiri untuk mengurus hotel dan kasino. Selain itu, Bonquier menjadikan Adnan sebagai salah satu pemegang kunci untuk membuka brankas, membuat sang mafia semakin mudah untuk mendapatkan uang-uang Bonquier. Tentu, ia tak bisa mengambil uang itu sendirian. Adnan tetap harus mengabari Bonquier setiap dana yang ia butuhkan. Tapi, melihat tabiat Bonquier yang tak pernah membaca dengan teliti ataupun mendengarkan dengan seksama, ia pasti mengiyakan permintaan Adnan. Hal ini membuat kasino dan hotel mulai mengalami kemunduran dalam finansial. Bonqueir tak pernah tahu tentang ini semua, karena Procopiou menutupi semuanya. Ia tak mau Bonquier tahu tentang hal ini dan menjadi depresi.

"Jadi, kau mau bicara dengan kami karena kau mengkhawatirkan Bonquier?" tanya Francis.

"Bukan hanya Nona Bonquier. Aku juga mengkhawatirkan para pegawai kasino dan hotel. Kalau kasino dan hotel sampai jatuh ke tangan Adnan, semuanya bisa kacau. Aku tak yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada para pegawai yang sekarang apabila Adnan berhasil memegang kendali penuh atas kasino..." sahut Procopiou. "Makanya, aku meminta pada kalian untuk segera melumpuhkan Adnan."

"Bagaimana caranya—"

"Herakles Karpusi." kata Procopiou dengan tegas. "Kalau kalian berhasil menangkapnya, Nona Bonquier akan panik dan kemungkinan besar, Adnan beserta para anak buahnya yang menyamar di dalam kasino maupun hotel akan muncul. Aku tidak menjanjikan kalau baku tembak akan terhindarkan, tapi... tolong jangan sampai membuat tamu-tamu kami ketakutan. Kalian mengerti, kan?"

"Tentu," jawab Antonio. Detektif berdarah Spanyol itu masih sibuk menyatat beragam informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan. "Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan _board member _Bonquier? Informan kami mengatakan kalau mereka juga sedikit mencurigakan.

Procopiou terlihat begitu tidak nyaman ketika mendengar pertanyaan Antonio. Matanya melihat ke kiri dan kanan, menghindari pandangan keempat polisi yang duduk di depannya sementara tangannya meremas-remas ujung taplak meja. "Aku... entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, Nona Bonquier sangat tidak menyukai beberapa orang dalam jajaran _board member_-nya."

"Siapa? Bisakah Anda memberi kami nama?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Nama, Tuan Procopiou. Kumohon."

Sang pemuda Cyprus mengehela napas panjang. Matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan, penuh was-was, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan, "Li Macao, Wang Lee, dan Raj Baghat Singh. Tapi, aku tak tahu mana yang terlibat langsung dengan Adnan. Permisi, aku harus segera pergi..."

Begitu menyebutkan tiga nama tersebut, Procopiou langsung berdiri dan undur diri. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dan sedikit ketakutan, ia berjalan menjauh dari Le Cafe de Paris dan kembali ke dalam Casino de Monte Carlo.

Antonio dan tiga orang rekannya sibuk menerka-nerka siapa gerangan tiga orang tersangka itu. Beruntung, mereka punya informasi yang sudah lama mengakar dalam ingatan mereka. Sebuah informasi yang sangat bodoh apabila mereka lupakan begitu saja, karena informasi ini sangat penting ketika berhadapan dengan salah satu kelompok mafia yang paling ditakuti saat ini.

"Wang Li..." ulang Gilbert. "Namanya mirip sekali dengan nama Wang Yao. Kalian ingat, kan? Si pedagang opium, senjata, dan konon katanya pernah memimpin Triad selama beberapa tahun lalu hengkang dengan alasan bosan?"

"Ya," gumam Willem. Sang polisi berdarah Belanda itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebar penuh kegembiraan dan penuh semangat ketika mendengar nama familiar itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Procopiou. "Si _supplier _utama kelompok brengsek itu."

"Sepertinya kita punya dua musuh pada kasus kali ini, Antonio." kata Francis tenang seraya menjilati sendok es krimnya. Mata birunya melirik ke arah sobatnya yang masih duduk terdiam menatap buku catatannya. "Kiku ternyata benar. Kasus kali ini terlalu mustahil bila hanya ditangani oleh kita berempat. Kita butuh tambahan pasukan lagi."

"Tidak perlu." kata Antonio. "Menurut penuturan Procopiou, sepertinya terjadi perpecahan antara Bonqiuer dan kelompok yang pertama. Bonquier mengkhianati mereka dengan menjalin kerja sama dengan Adnan. Aku yakin kalau mereka pasti sudah ada di Monte Carlo untuk mengurus pengkhianat ini."

"Berarti, kita harus menyelamatkan Bonquier sebelum mereka atau Adnan yang—"

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan dua kubu ini saling memancing satu sama lain. Adnan pasti tidak ingin melepaskan penyokong dana sebesar Bonquier, sementara kelompok yang satunya sudah cukup muak dengan sikap Bonquier. Jadi, dengan segala kemampuan yang ada, Adnan akan berusaha untuk melindungi Bonquier, sementara yang satunya malah sebaliknya."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Kita biarkan mereka saling pancing untuk keluar dari sarang masing-masing, lalu kita sergap mereka dan ringkus bersamaan. Begitu, kan?"

"Ya. Sekali-kali, tak ada salahnya kalau memanfaatkan _Commedia dell'Arte_, kan?"

**.**

**.**

Rangga dan Mathias sekarang berdiri tak jauh dari meja bulat dimana Bonquier dan dua saudara—ehem, suami-istri—Braginski duduk. Dua orang ini harus mengawal Bonquier, mengamankan sang pemilik kasino dari mara bahaya yang mengintai. Karpusi tak tampak batang hidungnya di mana pun, membuat Rangga dengan segera meminta Ludwig, Alfred, Feliciano, dan Razak untuk mengawasinya setiap saat. Tak baik kalau mereka sampai kehilangan sosok penting yang menjadi kunci jawaban keberadaan Adnan.

"Jadi, Anda adalah pemimpin mafia terkemuka di Rusia?"

Perhatian _Brighella _kembali teralihkan pada percakapan bisnis antara Bonquier dan Ivan. Natalia sendiri sepertinya terlalu menikmati perannya sebagai 'istri' Ivan dan memutuskan untuk memeluk erat lengan kakaknya, membuat Ivan sangat gelisah. Entah memang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan atau salah satu metode sang adik untuk melindungi kakak yang paling ia sayangi—ehem, cintai...

"_Da_," sahut Ivan. Mata violetnya sesekali melirik ke arah Natalia yang balas menatap sangar. Memutuskan kalau bicara dengan Natalia tidak akan berujung baik, sang pemuda berambut perak itu kembali mendongak dan melemparkan senyum horor andalannya. "Aku bermaksud untuk mengembangkan bisnisku. Seseorang membisikiku untuk mendatangimu karena kau tahu seseorang yang bisa kumintai bantuan."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau minta uang padaku untuk mendukung ekspansi mafiamu?" balas Bonquier dengan nada ketus.

"Bukan begitu, Nona." Ivan terkekeh dan mengusap-usap tongkat jalannya—pipa favorit yang dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa oleh Feliciano sampai menyerupai tongkat jalan berhiaskan permata dan emas—"Aku hanya ingin meminta Anda untuk memperkenalkan aku dengan dia."

"Siapa maksudmu 'dia'?"

"Sadiq Adnan, tentu saja."

Rangga tersenyum kecil. Tindakannya sangat tepat ketika meminta _Pulcinella _untuk pura-pura tertarik dengan bisnis Bonquier dan mengajukan kerja sama. Tapi, perkembangan yang terjadi belakangan ini—terutama dengan kedatangan empat orang polisi tersebut—membuat Rangga terpaksa mengambil langkah ekstrim dan meminta _Pulcinella _untuk segera mendesak Bonquier dengan satu nama:

Sadiq Adnan.

Rupanya, tak-tik itu cukup berhasil. Meski hanya sekilas, sang perempuan muda berambut pirang itu menunjukkan reaksi terkejut yang sangat kentara di wajahnya. Mungkin, ia tak menduga kalau kerja samanya dengan Adnan bisa tercium oleh pihak lain. Selain itu, Bonquier juga menunjukkan sedikit raut ketakutan dan was-was. Wajar dia merasa takut. Sampai orang asing seperti Braginski bisa tahu tentang kerja samanya dengan Adnan, berarti _Il Dottore _juga bisa mengendus pengkhianatan ini. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja untuk membongkar kedoknya dan mungkin membunuhnya.

"... aku tidak kenal dia." desis Bonquier buru-buru. Wajahnya sedikit memucat. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa membantu Anda untuk yang satu ini."

"Benarkah? Padahal aku mendapatkan rekomendasi langsung dari salah satu bawahan Adnan." Senyum lebar terpasang di wajah Ivan; sebuah senyum intimidasi yang sanggup membuat Rangga maupun Mathias merinding ngeri. "Mungkin, kau tahu dia. Toh, orang ini salah satu anggota _board member_-mu, _da_."

"Salah satu _board member_-ku?" ulang Bonquier. Mata di balik kacamata itu menyipit penasaran sekaligus menantang. "Siapa? Aku ingin namanya. Sebutkan."

Sesaat, ruangan itu dipenuhi keheningan yang menyesakkan. Natalia semakin mengencangkan pegangannya pada lengan sang kakak, sementara tangan yang satunya merambat ke pinggangnya, mencari-cari pisau mungil yang selalu ia bawa-bawa. Rangga dan Mathias juga sama tegangnya dengan Natalia. Bisa bahaya kalau Ivan salah menyebutkan nama. Harapan satu-satunya untuk memaksa Bonquier untuk membuka mulutnya bisa terlewatkan dan mereka harus memutar otak, mencari cara untuk memancing Adnan keluar dengan cara lain.

Semua pasang mata sekarang tertuju pada Ivan Braginski yang masih tersenyum lebar. Jemarinya juga masih mengelus lembut kepala tongkatnya begitu santai.

"Ayo, sebut namanya." desak Bonquier.

Ivan menarik napas dan menjilati bibirnya. Dia tak bisa salah menebak, tapi mundur dari desakan seperti ini juga akan mencurigakan.

"Tuan Braginski, aku menanti. Siapa anggota _board member_-ku yang mengusulkanmu untuk datang padaku dan mencari Adnan?"

Tak ada ruginya kalau salah. Toh, Bonquier kalah jumlah. Di sini, ada empat orang anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

"... Raj Bhagat Singh."

"_Kenapa dia, _Brighella_?"_

"_Bonquier hanya sekedar menyebut namanya untuk menghindari kecurigaan kita. Dua orang yang dia sebutkan mayoritas punya hubungan dengan _Commedia dell'Arte _secara tak langsung. Ditelisik sedemikian rupa, kita pasti bisa menemukan benang merah keduanya dengan organisasi. Makanya, dia sengaja menyebutkan satu nama lainnya—nama yang sebenarnya anggota dari Adnan sendiri—untuk dijadikan kambing hitam."_

"_Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia hanya dijadikan umpan?"_

"_Kau dengar sendiri alasannya, _Scaramuccia._ Dia bilang Singh itu 'terlalu eksentrik'. Tak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan kita sebelumnya. Kita mencari orang yang ia curigai ingin membunuhnya. Bonquier bisa menjabarkan kecurigaannya tentang pendirian kasino di Makau, tapi dia tak bisa mencari alasan yang lebih logis tentang kecurigaannya pada Singh selain 'eksentrik'?"_

"_Kau benar juga..."_

"_Selain itu, dari hasil pemantauan _Scapino _dan _Il Capitano_, penghasilan Singh tiap bulan tak mengalami perubahan, sekalipun film terbarunya gagal di pasaran. Yang kudengar, dia menghabiskan jutaan dollar untuk membuat film ini dan penjualannya tak berhasil menutupi pengeluaran. Menurutmu, darimana ia bisa terus mendapatkan uang?"_

"_Bisnis haram, entah di mana, dengan siapa."_

"_Adnan. Aku yakin betul kalau itu dengan Adnan. Hanya saja tindakannya tidak tercatat dalam catatan kepolisian."_

"_Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu, _Brighella_? Aku tidak melihat ada garis nyata yang menghubungkan Singh dengan Adnan."_

"_Hanya ada satu orang pemegang saham kasino ini selain Bonquier dan satu orang pemegang kunci brankas. Adnan adalah orang yang didanai secara langsung oleh Bonquier. Tentu dia ingin memastikan bahwa ia bisa meminta kapan saja pada Bonquier dengan menempatkan salah satu anak buahnya pada posisi yang tepat."_

"_Posisi pemegang kunci brankas."_

"_Benar sekali."_

Raj Baghat Singh. Seorang pria unik berdarah India adalah anggota Adnan yang ditempatkan dalam jajaran _board member _Bonquier untuk memastikan aliran dana dari Bonquier ke kelompok Adnan tetap berjalan lancar.

Tawa renyah Bonquier memecah keheningan ruang rapat yang luar biasa luas itu, namun ketegangan masih juga belum tersingkap. "Wah, rupanya Raj yang merekomendasikanmu untuk datang padaku, ya?" katanya, masih terkekeh. "_Well_, kalau tentang Adnan, aku bisa memberi tahumu. Dia bisa kau temui di—"

Bonquier belum sempat mengucapkan posisi Adnan ketika suara ribut helikopter datang mendekat. Bukan sekedar mendekat, tapi benar-benar mengarah ke ruang rapat. Sejenak, Rangga mengira helikopter itu akan merangsek masuk ke dalam hotel dengan badan besinya yang luar biasa kuat, tapi tidak. Helikopter itu menjaga keseimbangan di tengah udara dengan moncong tepat mengarah ke jendela hotel. Ketika pintu samping helikopter terbuka dan seseorang bertopeng ski warna hitam muncul sambil membawa senapan mesin.

Lutut Rangga terasa lemas ketika melihat senapan mesin tipe Negev NG7 keluaran Israel. Kecepatan tembakan tiap menit mencapai 850 sampai 1150 butir peluru. Bukan senapan mesin yang ingin dihadapi oleh sang pembunuh di saat seperti ini.

Saat sang penembak mulai bersiap dalam posisinya dan rentengan amunisi yang pertama siap dimuntahkan, Rangga hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata, tepat sebelum senapan mesin itu menembakkan peluru:

"_Shit_..."

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notes**: Jadi... gimana dengan chapter 2 ini? Udah lama banget saya gak bikin fic misteri dengan teka-teki, kayaknya banyak yang aneh... Anyway, biarkan saya membalas review di sini aja, ya QuQ

**Kagamiyo Neko: **saya juga gak tau ini keajaiban apa... #ngok Jangaaaannn. Biarkan saya aja yang kecampur-campur, wahahahah! Joni masih di Indonesia, Eka masih unyu-unyuan sama kucing-kucingnya. GunGar lagi bulan madu #eh Makasih reviewnya, ya~

**Ponakan: **udah baca komen di TL~ Makasih banget, ya, pontaaa~

**Ferra Rii: **masa'? Beneran lebih menarik? Asiik~ Waduh, monoton sebelah mana? Semoga yang ini gak ada yang monoton, deh Q.Q Sejujurnya saya masih bingung sama karakteristik Monaco, sekalipun udah baca hetawiki... Makasih reviewnya~ Rencananya sih, 3 chapter.

**F. Freyja: **Rangga yang polos lagi dikelonin sama Joni di kamar OuO Lovi jadi Joni? Waaaoow~~ #eh Ah, baca ini telat juga gak apa-apa, kok. Gak harus sekarang~ Makasih reviewnya~

**Raikoutsun: **iyaaa. Itu adegannya Livingston pas ninggalin entah-ruang-apaan-itu-saya-gak-tau OuO Jangan disamain sama Undies!Rangga. Satu-satunya persamaan cuma mereka berdua jago nembak, udah... #eh Takdir kejam atau saya yang kejam? OuO Makasih reviewnya dan selamat nostalgia~

**Higitsune84tails: **padahal kalo mau review anon juga bisa, lho O.O Waaaahh~ Syukur, deh, kalo prequelnya disukai. Udah khawatir pada gak suka lagi, soalnya QuQ Ini di chapter ini saya kasih daftar posisi CDA-nya biar gak pusing lagi~ Matthew mungkin bakal beraksi di chapter berikutnya. Makasih reviewnya, yaaa~

**Fujoshi akut: **saya juga nostalgia waktu bikin ini QuQ Makasih reviewnya~~

**Mmerleavy Ellesmerea: **waaahh, kok bisa barengan gitu? Whaahahaha! Makasih reviewnya, ya. Ini udah dilanjutin, kok~

**Nyasar-tan: **semuanya lagi pengen nostalgia, ya, pas baca ini QuQ Silau banget gimana, mereka gak pake bling-bling, kok XD Kapan Rangga pernah polos? #ditabokseSI Makasih reviewnya~

**Hetalia Lover: **aaaww~ Saya terharuuu~ QuQ #pukpukdirimu Spin-off-nya kalo emang gak kuat gak usah dibaca, anyway OuO Belanda emang lebih ganteng banget-banget-banget kalo gak jigrak rambutnya =3= Mezzetino... anggep aja dia freelance, jadi gak diitung #wuopoh Makasih reviewnya.

**Rhiani: **gak berlanjut, sih. Ini malah mundur dan cuma 3 chapter aja QuQ Udah saya cantumin, ya, siapa jadi siapa aja di CDA. Makasih reviewnya~

**Ry0kiku: **Rangga mendadak galak kan udah ada di GoT!AU OuO #janganspoiler Si itu cemburuan tuh maksudnya Joni? Joni bukannya emang cemburuan~ Kenapa kelinci... Iiihhh~ Ada yang nostalgia lagi QuQ Sekarang saya kasih tuh, daftarnya. Biar gak bingung, wahahaha! Gak ada typo? AKHIRNYA, TUHAAAANN! #PRAISETHELORD Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh pas opening, hayooo~ Makasih reviewnya dan semangat thesis-nya QuQ9

Makasih untuk reviewnya! Bener-bener berarti buat saya QuQ Bagi yang berkenan, boleh tinggalin review lagi untuk chapter ini OuO


	3. Chapter 3

List karakter Commedia dell'Arte:

**Il Dottore = **Lovino Vargas/South Italy/Romano (topeng HITAM)

**Il Capitano = **Arthur Kirkland/UK/England (topeng MERAH-ORANYE)

**Brighella = **Rangga Wicaksono/OC/Indonesia (topeng HIJAU TOSKA)

**Scapino = **Razak Wicaksono/OC/Malaysia (topeng ORANYE)

**Scaramuccia = **Mathias Kohler/Denmark (topeng ABU-ABU MUDA)

**Arlecchino = **Alfred Jones/USA (topeng HITAM GARIS MERAH)

**Tartaglia = **Matthew Williams/Canada (topeng COKELAT TUA)

**Sandrone = **Natalia Arlovskaya/Belarus (topeng MERAH)

**Pulcinella = **Ivan Braginski/Russia (topeng UNGU TUA)

**Burrattino = **Ludwig Beilschimdt/Germany (topeng BIRU TUA)

**Pantalone = **Feliciano Vargas/Northern Italy/Veneziano (topeng PUTIH)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lutut Rangga terasa lemas ketika melihat senapan mesin tipe Negev NG7 keluaran Israel. Kecepatan tembakan tiap menit mencapai 850 sampai 1150 butir peluru. Bukan senapan mesin yang ingin dihadapi oleh sang pembunuh di saat seperti ini.

Saat sang penembak mulai bersiap dalam posisinya dan rentengan amunisi yang pertama siap dimuntahkan, Rangga hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata, tepat sebelum senapan mesin itu menembakkan peluru:

"_Shit_..."

Tembakan beruntun yang pertama dimuntahkan oleh sang penembak bertopeng ski. Rekannya memanuver helikopter untuk memudahkan penembakan. Kaca-kaca jendela langsung berhamburan, terbang berantakan dan membuat Bonquier menjerit ketakutan. Perempuan berkepang dua itu langsung merundukkan tubuhnya, menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lutut dan kedua tangan menelungkup di atas kepalanya. Ivan dan Natalia sendiri langsung bergerak mencabut senjatanya yang sayangnya hanya dua _handgun _kelas manual. Bukan saingan yang seimbang untuk senapan mesin otomatis seperti itu.

"Rangga!"

Bentakan Mathias berhasil menyentak Rangga. Pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu berlari menyusul Mathias—berlari zig-zag untuk menghindari tembakan—dan segera membalikkan meja kayu tebal. Sambil dilindungi Mathias, Rangga menarik Bonquier ke balik meja dan mendekapnya. Di sebelah kirinya Ivan dan Natalia tak henti bertukar posisi, menembaki helikopter. H_andgun _yang mereka miliki tak mungkin melumpuhkan musuh mereka, apalagi helikopternya.

"Kita tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan mereka, Rangga!" jerit Mathias di tengah kebisingan tembakan dan peluru berdesingan. Sesekali, pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu mengintip dari balik meja dan menembakkan beberapa peluru, setengah tak yakin kalau tembakannya akan mengenai target. Ivan yang tepat di samping Rangga baru saja mengganti selongsong peluru dan melempar yang kosong ke seberang ruangan. Senyum lebar di wajah sang pemuda Rusia tidak menggambarkan ketegangan situasi yang sedang dia hadapi. "Kita harus keluar dari ruangan ini!"

Rangga menggeram kesal, tak percaya kalau mereka bisa diserang mendadak seperti ini. Ia sudah mempersipkan seandainya ada serangan mendadak, tapi bukan dengan helikopter seperti ini. Kalau ia tahu saingannya adalah helikopter yang dilengkapi dengan senapan mesin, sudah pasti Rangga kaan meminta Mathias untuk membawa _bazooka_ atau entah senjata apa lagi yang dimiliki sang pedagang senjata.

"Sial!" Sumpah serapah meluncur keluar dari mulut Mathias Kohler dan ia melemparkan senapan apinya ke seberang ruangan, frustrasi. Sorot matanya menatap Rangga, kesal, dan berseru, "Amunisiku habis! Kau punya cadangan?"

Bicara tentang cadangan, Rangga juga tidak siap membawa selongsong peluru tambahan. Lagi, dia tak menduga kalau akan ada serangan dadakan sebuah helikopter dengan—

Bunyi ledakan keras membuat Rangga tersentak kaget. Meja kayu besar—yang sekarang mulai rusak dan butir-butir peluru menancap di permukaannya—itu mulai bergetar hebat, nyaris terlempar dari posisinya. Pelan-pelan, Rangga mendongakkan kepalanya dari balik meja dan melihat senjata yang—ia berani bertaruh—kalau senjata itu tadi tak ada.

_Pelontar granat._

"KENAPA MEREKA BISA PUNYA PELONTAR GRANAT!?" jerit Natalia frustrasi. Perempuan berambut _dirty blond _itu mengumpat keras. "MEMANGNYA INI MEDAN PERANG, HAH!?"

Semuanya mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama dengan Natalia. Hanya saja mereka terlalu kaget untuk bisa mengutarakan dengan jelas keheranan mereka. Selain itu, pikiran tentang keselamatan dan nyawa mereka sibuk berputar-putar di kepala, panik. Pelontar granat, senapan mesin, dan helikopter baja khas tentara jelas bukan pertanda yang baik.

"Ada ide? Kalau bisa... secepatnya." bisik Mathias pada Rangga. Ia kembali merunduk ketika ledakan kembali terjadi dan mengutuk kesal.

Dengan kondisi mereka yang sama-sama tak punya senjata maupun selongsong peluru tambahan, sulit untuk berpikir keras bagaimana mereka bisa keluar dengan selamat dari situasi ini. Hanya ada dua orang lainnya yang punya persediaan senjata cukup banyak, yaitu Ivan dan Natalia. Tapi, Rangga tak yakin keduanya sanggup memukul mundur musuh. Bahkan sang pembunuh bayaran tak yakin kalau peluru mereka masih tersedia cukup banyak untuk bertahan.

Pelan-pelan, Rangga mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap berkeliling, menganalisa situasi. Jelas mereka tak mungkin menang dengan persenjataan terbatas yang mereka miliki. Satu-satunya cara adalah pergi dari ruangan ini, secepat mungkin. Meja besar ini, sekalipun memiliki kayu yang tebal dan sanggup melindungi mereka berlima, tapi lambat laun mulai terkikis. Rangga bahkan bisa merasakan peluru merangsek semakin dalam dengan punggungnya. Mata abu-abunya lalu beralih ke pintu mahogani ganda yang berjarak terlalu jauh dari posisi mereka. Mungkin sekitar empat sampai lima meter. Dari tempat mereka berlindung sekarang sampai ke pintu tak ada benda lain yang bisa mereka pergunakan sebagai tameng; area terbuka yang kelewat berbahaya dan dijamin tewas.

Mata kelabu sang pembunuh bayaran kembali menatap berkeliling, mencari solusi lain untuk kabur. Satu-satunya jalan adalah pintu ganda tersebut, tak ada yang lain. Kecuali...

"Nona Bonquier," bisik Rangga pada perempuan berambut pirang yang masih mendekap ketakutan padanya. "Maaf kalau pertanyaan saya akan terdengar bodoh tapi... apa Anda mempunyai _trap door_? Semacam rute pelarian darurat di kala keadaan mendesak?"

Mona Bonquier mendongak. Wajah cantiknya basah oleh air mata dan kacamatanya miring sedikit setelah beberapa menit menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Rangga. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit kebingungan. Dengan suara pelan dan sedikit bergetar, ia berbisik, "... tak ada... aku tak punya tempat seperti itu..."

Suara ledakan dan tembakan semakin mengerikan dan intens. Meja yang melindungi mereka mulai goyah dan terbelah dua, membuat Ivan bersama Natalia terpaksa memepet tiga orang lainnya, mencari perlindungan di balik bilah kayu yang masih kokoh. Waktu mereka semakin menipis.

Satu-satunya cara—sekalipun kemungkinan selamat sedikit—adalah menerjang lari ke pintu keluar.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Braginski," seru Rangga ditengah deru senapan mesin dan ledakan. "Berapa banyak peluru yang tersisa dalam senjata kalian?"

"Mungkin sekitar lima butir peluru." sahut Ivan.

"Aku tinggal tiga peluru dan tak ada cadangan." sambung Natalia.

Rangga Wicaksono mengerang kesal dan kembali memutar otak, mencari cara untuk kabur. Meja kayu ini sepertinya sudah tak sanggup menahan belasan peluru yang terlontar tiap detiknya. Belum lagi granat yang berkali-kali meledak di dekat mereka. Beruntung si penembak sepertinya tidak pintar membidik. Kalau iya, mereka pasti sudah jadi daging panggang sedaritadi. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang sanggup mengenai target karena Rangga sebagai _Brighella _butuh beberapa detik untuk membidik sasarannya demi hasil yang maksimal: tembakan tepat di mata. _Pulcinella _sendiri adalah seorang _sniper_. Ia tak terbiasa menggengam _handgun _kecil tanpa _scope _dan—sama seperti Rangga—butuh waktu untuk membidik sasarannya. Mathias, sekalipun penjual senapan, bukanlah penembak jitu. Lalu _Sandrone _jelas lebih ahli memainkan pisau ketimbang—

Sepasang mata abu-abu membulat besar. Bagai disambar petir, sang pemuda berambut ikal itu lalu menoleh ke arah Natalia. Memajukan sedikit tubuhnya dan ia berkata pada sang perempuan berambut platinum. "Kudengar dari percakapan Anda tadi dengan Nona Bonquier bahwa Anda adalah seorang pelempar pisau yang jitu. Mungkin—ini sedikit untung-untungan—Anda bisa memberikan lemparan terbaik dan mengenai salah satu dari mereka?"

"Kau gila, Rangga?!" bentak Mathias. "Dengan pistol saja kita sudah kesulitan, apalagi dengan pisau yang—"

"Justru aku lebih percaya diri untuk melempar pisau ketimbang menembak." desis Natalia diiringi seringai lebar. Ia lalu mengeluar koleksi pisaunya, menjajarkannya rapi dan mulai memilih-milih pisau yang tepat. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah pisau mengkilap dengan sisi tajam bergerigi. Sebuah _army knife _ramping yang sangat ergonomis, cocok untuk dilempar dari jarak jauh. "Siapa yang mau kalian bunuh, hm?"

"Penembaknya," sahut Rangga sambil tersenyum. Anggota inti _Commedia dell'Arte _memang bisa diandalkan dalam segala urusan. "Kita harus tetap menjaga supaya helikopternya tak rubuh dan menimpa kasino di bawah sana. Bisa membahayakan semua orang yang ada di kasino. Buat di mundur."

Natalia mengintip dari balik meja, mengawasi musuhnya. Tangannya mulai membidik sang penembak—penembak paling buruk menurut Natalia. Dia memberikan kecupan pemberi keberuntungan pada belatinya sebelum melemparkannya dan kembali bersembunyi di balik meja. Ketika suara jeritan keras dan umpatan kesal dari sang pilot helikopter, mereka tahu kalau bidikan Natalia berhasil mengenai musuh.

"Cepat! Ke arah pintu sekarang!"

Tak perlu dikomandoi dua kali, mereka berlima langsung berlari menuju pintu. Tembakan masih terdengar dari belakang mereka, berasal dari senapan mesin otomatis yang kehilangan pengendalinya, memuntahkan peluru secara membabi buta.

Rangga sibuk melindungi Bonquier dari peluru-peluru, menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri tameng bagi sang perempuan muda berkepang dua. Sang pembunuh mengernyit kesakitan ketika sebuah peluru menyerempet lengannya, namun ia hiraukan rasa nyeri di lengan dan kembali berlari menyusul Mathias keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Suara helikopter dan tembakan terdengar semakin menjauh, pertanda bahwa bahaya mulai terhindarkan.

Untuk saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karakter **Hetalia Axis Powers** yang muncul pada fanfiksi ini adalah kepunyaan **Hidekazu Himaruya**, saya tidak ambil untuk sepeser pun untuk pencomotan dan penistaan karakter di fanfiksi ini :P

**Commedia dell'Arte **adalah sebuah drama keliling di **Italia**yang diciptakan oleh seseorang yang **tidak diketahui namanya **

Sementara lisensi film **Ocean's Eleven dan kedua sequel-nya **dimiliki oleh **Warner Bros**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Diserang, katamu?" seru Razak Wicaksono, panik. Telepon dadakan dari Ivan Braginski sudah cukup membuatnya mengernyitkan alis kebingungan, ditambah dengan berita mengejutkan seperti ini malah membuat jantungan berdebar semakin tak karuan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Rangga? Apa dia tak apa-apa?"

"Da_. Paling hanya sedikit luka karena terserempet peluru. Omong-omong, kau tidak mengkhawatirkan aku dan yang lainnya? Kami juga ada di sana, lho. Ternyata kau rekan yang jahat, ya, _Scapino_. Kolkolkolkol..."_

"Hei, untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkanmu?! Kalau kau kenapa-napa, mana mungkin kau sanggup menelponku seperti ini?" bentak Razak sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, kesal. "Lalu, kalian sekarang ada di mana?"

"_Aku dan Natalia sudah ada di kamar hotel bersama Scaramuccia." _jawab Ivan_. "Bonquier memerintahkannya untuk menjaga kami berdua, untuk jaga-jaga kalau saja pembunuh gila bersenapan mesin itu memutuskan untuk kembali menyerang kami, _da._"_

"Rangga di mana?"

"_Di kamar pribadi Nona Bonquier. Katannya, sebagai ucapan terima kasih, dia mau merawat luka di lengan _Brighella _secara pribadi, _da."

"Kamarnya?" ulang Razak, tak percaya. Buru-buru sang _hacker _bergerak ke komputernya, sibuk membajak jaringan kamera pengawas di seluruh hotel demi mencari di mana kamar sang pemilik kasino, tapi nihil. "Aku tidak menemukan apa-apa..."

"_Menurutmu dia mau memasang kamera pengawas di kamarnya sendiri?" _gumam Ivan sambil terkikik geli.

"Kau benar... Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, _Pulcinella_. Nanti kukabari lagi."

Razak baru saja mematikan teleponnya ketika Arthur Kirkland keluar dari kamar mandi. Handuk putih yang begitu empuk tampak membungkus rambutnya yang masih basah. Tubuh ramping berkulit pucat sang _briton _hanya berbalut _bath robe_. "Kabar baru dari _Pulcinella_?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Katanya, mereka baru saja diserang dengan senapan mesin dan helikopter."

Alis berlapis delapan itu mengangkat penuh keheranan ketika mendengar omongan Razak. "Senapan mesin dan... helikopter?" ulangnya. "Anak buah Sadiq?"

"Entahlah..." gumam Razak. Ia masih bertekad untuk menemukan petunjuk mengenai kamar Mona Bonquier. Rasa penasarannya terlalu besar untuk diam begitu saja. "Menurut penuturan _Pulcinella_, helikopter itu muncul tepat saat Bonquier hendak memberitahu mereka tentang keberadaan Sadiq. Terlalu cepat untuk disebut kebetulan..."

"Kau benar. Tapi, kita tidak bisa mengambil keputusan secara gegabah." ucap Arthur. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah meja makan dan—seperti biasa—meracik _earl grey tea _kesukaannya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"_Pulcinella, Sandrone, _dan _Scaramuccia _sudah aman." kata Razak sambil mendesah kesal. Ia masih belum berhasil menemukan lokasi atau kamera pengawas kamar Bonquier dan itu membuatnya frustrasi. "_Brighella _sendiri kabarnya terluka dan dia sekarang ada di kamar Bonquier."

"Untuk apa?"

"Katanya Bonquier ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dengan mengobati luka Rang—_Brighella_."

Arthur Kirkland hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengaduk tehnya lalu berkata, "Tidakkah kau terpikir kalau _Brighella _sendiri yang 'meminta' Bonquier untuk mengobatinya? Sebuah langkah untuk membuatnya bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Bonquier sekaligus menanyainya tentang... Sadiq."

"... maksudmu...?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau mereka diserang ketika Bonquier nyaris mengatakan di mana Sadiq berada. Itu berarti tinggal sedikit lagi kita punya bukti bahwa Bonquier berkhianat dan kita bisa bergerak."

"... membunuh Bonquier, maksudmu?"

"_Yes. _Membunuh Bonquier."

**.**

**.**

Rangga mendesis kesakitan ketika kapas beralkohol itu menyentuh lukanya, membuat Bonquier langsung mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Perempuan muda berkacamata itu langsung mengambil lap basah dari tepian baskom dan membersihkan darah dengan hati-hati.

"Seharusnya aku memang tidak langsung menggunakan alkohol, ya..." bisik Bonquier sambil tersipu malu. Pelan-pelan, tangannya mengusap bersih bercak darah di lengan kanan Rangga. "Ini pertama kalinya aku mengobati luka, jadi..."

"Makanya, Anda tidak usah repot-repot mengobati saya, Nona Bonquier." ucap Rangga sambil tersenyum kecil, nyaris terkikik geli melihat tingkah Bonquier. "Lagipula, lukanya tidak dalam, kok. Saya bisa pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat dan dijahit sebentar."

"Tapi ini gara-gara aku..." gumam Bonquier yang masih bersikukuh mengobati luka _bodyguard_-nya. "Kau sudah repot-repot melindungiku dengan tubuhmu. Mana rasa berterimakasihku pada orang yang sudah bertindak heroik seperti ini?"

_Mungkin, kau bisa mengantarku ke rumah sakit, supaya lukaku bisa segera dijahit _gerutu Rangga dalam hatinya. Tapi, kembali mengingat situasi sekarang, dia harus bisa mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin. Bonquier nyaris saja memberi tahu _Pulcinella _dan _Sandrone _mengenai keberadaan Sadiq. Bila Sadiq benar-benar ada di sana—atau paling tidak menunjukkan jejak keberadaannya di tempat tersebut—dia tinggal angkat telepon, mengkonfirmasi kecurigaan _Il Dottore_, dan pekerjaannya beres.

Akting pura-pura kesakitannya berhasil menarik simpati Bonquier. Tindak penembakan yang tak terduga itu rupanya telah membuat Bonquier sangat ketakutan dan melihat tindakan Rangga sebagai perbuatan sangat mulia. Padahal, Rangga terpaksa melindungi Bonquier demi misi. Mau ditaruh di mana muka sang _Brighella _ketika ia memberi laporan kalau target tewas di bunuh dua orang pembunuh gila dengan senapan mesin dan pelontar granat? Luka segini saja sudah biasa bagi_ Brighella_. Dia pernah mengalami luka yang lebih parah dan membuatnya nyaris mati. Tapi, itu misi yang lain.

Sekarang, dengan kesempataan berduaan saja dengan Bonquier, dia bisa dengan bebas berbicara dengan Bonquier mengenai Sadiq Adnan. Dia nyaris menyebutkan tentang keberadaan si pria Turki pada Ivan, tentunya dia akan bicara pada Rangga dengan sedikit pancingan dan waktu.

"Omong-omong," Rangga berdoa, semoga ini waktu yang tepat untuk menanyai Bonquier tentang Sadiq. "Apa benar Anda tahu tentang keberadaan Adnan dan bekerja sama dengannya?"

Bonquier hanya terdiam. Tangannya masih sibuk melilitkan perban di sekitaran lengan Rangga dan kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Rambut pirangnya menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah sang perempuan. Melihat sikap Bonquier, Rangga merasa bahwa ia akan segera mendapatkan jawabannya, sekaligus lampu hijau untuk melaksanakan bagian terakhir dari misinya.

"Nona Bonquier, apakah itu benar?" desak Rangga. Ia berbalik dan meraih lengan Bonquier, membuat sang perempuan berkacamata mendongak. Ekspresi wajah yang terlukis di wajah sang pemilik kasino nyaris membuat Rangga tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ekpresi ketakutan dan rasa bersalah itu benar-benar _priceless_! "Bila Anda benar-benar bekerja sama dengan Adnan—saingan _Commedia dell'Arte_—saya terpaksa memberitahu _Il Dottore _bahwa—"

"Jangan!" jerit Bonquier. Ia meremat tangan Rangga dan menatap sang pemuda berambut ikal dengan sepasang mata berlinangan air mata, memohon. "Kumohon, jangan beritahu _Il Dottore_! Aku berjanji kalau ini hanya berlaku sementara! Justru... justru aku meminta tolong kalian untuk melindungiku! Orang-orang Sadiq ingin membunuhku! Kau lihat sendiri tadi, kan? Aku yakin itu adalah suruhan Sadiq! Ia mau aku mati!"

_Gotcha!_

"Saya tak bisa menyembunyikan ini dari _Il Dottore_, Nona Bonquier! Serapat apa pun Anda menutupinya, _Il Dottore _pasti akan tahu tentang hal ini!"

"Aku akan membayarmu berapa saja kau mau, asal kau tutup mulut. Sebut saja angkanya dan akan kubayar tunai! Temanmu Mathias itu juga akan kuberi uang kalau mau tutup mulut."

"Maaf, Nona Bonquier. Kesetiaan kami pada _Commedia dell'Arte _terlalu besar dan tak bisa dibayar dengan uang. Permisi, ada laporan yang harus saya buat kepada _Il Dottore_."

Tinggal selangkah lagi Rangga sampai di pintu, tapi sepasang tangan menariknya mundur. Rangga langsung memutar tubuhnya, setengah terkejut dan setengah kesal dengan sikap Bonquier yang kelewat ngotot. Mau melontarkan argumentasi seperti apa pun juga Rangga tak akan sudi dibayar oleh perempuan ini untuk tutup mulut. Harga dirinya sebagai _Brighella _dan hutang budinya kepada _Il Dottore _terlalu besar untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja demi rahasia menjijikkan Bonquier.

"Kumohon," pinta si perempuan. Mata biru di balik kacamata itu tampak berkaca-kaca, nyaris menangis. "Kumohon jangan beritahu _Il Dottore_. Aku akan lakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu diam. _Apa saja_..."

Ketika air mata pertama meleleh dan jatuh menuruni pipi kemerahan Bonquier, hati Rangga luluh. Sebagai seorang _gentleman _sejati, tak sanggup ia melihat wanita seanggun ini sampai menitikkan air mata, mengiba padanya. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, tanggung jawabnya sebagai anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _dan loyalitasnya pada _Il Dottore _jauh lebih penting ketimbang pengkhianat ini.

Kecuali...

"Anda bilang, Anda mau melakukan apa saja, kan?" gumam Rangga lambat-lambat. Mata kelabunya menatap ragu ke arah Bonquier, yang wajahnya mulai memerah dan sembab oleh tangis serta air mata. "Bagaimana kalau Anda sebutkan pada saya posisi Adnan sekarang?"

Sesaat, Bonquier menatap Rangga ragu. Bibir mungilnya yang sedikit gemetar membentuk beberapa deret kata yang begitu sayup, "U... untuk apa...?"

"Anda sendiri yang bilang kalau Adnan mencoba untuk membunuh Anda. Makanya, biarkan saya tahu tentang posisi Adnan dan menghabisinya." sahut Rangga.

"Lalu _Il Dottore_—"

"Tidak akan tahu apa-apa tentang kerja sama Anda dengan Adnan, Nona Bonquier." jawab Rangga tegas. "Saya akan mengatakan pada _Il Dottore _kalau Anda diincar oleh Adnan, karena Anda merupakan rekan utama _Commedia dell'Arte_. Bagaimana?"

Raut keruh di wajah Bonquier berubah seketika saat mendengar omongan Rangga. Kesedihan yang semula menggantung muram di sekitar Bonquier mendadak terangkat dan tergantikan oleh kegembiraan luar biasa. Didorong oleh luapan kebahagiaan, Bonquier langsung memeluk erat Rangga, membuat tubuh sang pembunuh nyaris ambruk. Ucapan terima kasih bertubi-tubi dibisikkan Bonquier ke telinga Rangga yang hanya bisa tersenyum.

_Oh, seandainya Bonquier bisa melihat senyumnya saat itu_.

Rangga meninggalkan kamar pribadi Bonquier dengan jantung berdebar kencang dan senyum lebar tak lepas dari wajah manisnya. Akhirnya, ia berhasil mendapatkan posisi dimana Adnan dan kelompoknya berada. Tinggal merancang penyerbuan dan misi ini akan segera berakhir.

Ia merogoh saku celananya—berjengit sedikit ketika nyeri terasa di lengannya—dan mengambil sebuah perekam suara ukuran kecil. Mata kancing di kerahnya juga sudah dipasangi dengan kamera mini. Dua alat kecil yang telah merekam dengan jelas pengakuan si pengkhianat _Commedia dell'Arte. _

Tawa penuh kepuasan meluncur keluar dari mulut sang pembunuh. Mata kelabunya berkilat mengerikan dan penuh kegembiraan.

"Mati kau, Bonquier."

**.**

**.**

Suara kaleng beradu dengan dinding berlapis _wallpaper _tebal terdengar lagi. Sudah tiga kali lemparan Gilbert Beilschmidt gagal sampai ke tong sampah dan membuat sang polisi berambut putih geram. Mata rubinya mencoba untuk tidak terdistraksi oleh tiga buah kaleng bir yang teronggok di sekitaran badan tong sampah, hasil bidikannya yang gagal. Sekarang, ia kembali mengintai elevator khusus menuju kamar-kamar _suite_.

Dari balik _slot machine_, Gilbert tak melepaskan pandangan dari elevator itu. Barusan, tepat dua puluh menit yang lalu, ia melihat sosok yang begitu familiar menyelinap keluar dari pintu staf dan berjalan cepat menuju elevator tersebut. Sampai sekarang, sosok itu masih belum nampak di lantai kasino lagi dan Gilbert memutuskan untuk menunggu, sekalipun itu akan memakan waktu berjam-jam.

Gilbert baru saja membuka kaleng bir yang keempat ketika suara denting terdengar dari arah elevator. Ketika pintu elevator terbuka dan sosok yang sama—sosok yang telah ia nantikan sedaritadi—muncul dengan tergesa-gesa dari dalam elevator, Gilbert langsung menyambar jaketnya dan menghampiri targetnya.

Langkah sang detektif berambut putih teredam oleh tebalnya karpet kasino dan kemampuan bertahun-tahun menyelinap sekaligus mengendap-endap. Tak heran ketika tangannya menepuk pelan pundak sang target, orang itu menjerit tertahan, kaget. Sepasang mata biru laut menatap tak percaya sosok sang detektif albino dan satu silabil kata terucap dari mulutnya:

"_... Bruder...?"_

Sang polisi bermata rubi mengangguk pelan dan merapatkan jaketnya. "Bisa aku bicara denganmu, Ludwig?"

Sebelum sang adik sempat berkata apa-apa, Gilbert langsung menggamit lengan Ludwig dan menyeretnya ke sisi kasino yang lebih sepi. Gilbert lalu mengeluarkan kaleng bir dan menyerahkannya kepada Ludwig—masih terdiam membatu, terlalu _shock _melihat sosok sang kakak ada di sampingnya—dan membuka kaleng birnya sendiri. Mata rubi itu melirik ke arah Ludwig yang menelungkupkan tangannya dengan begitu tegang di sekitar badan kaleng, nyaris meremukkan material metal tersebut.

"Santai sedikit, Ludwig," kata Gilbert. "Aku kemari bukan untuk meringkus kelompok bermainmu, kok."

Ludwig melemparkan pandangan tak senang ketika omongan 'kelompok bermain' keluar dari mulut Gilbert. Hanya rahasia di antara kedua kakak-beradik ini kalau Ludwig tergabung dalam _Commedia dell'Arte. _Ironis, memang, ketika dua bersaudara yang dulu begitu akrab—sampai sekarang, sebetulnya—selalu dipertemukan dalam posisi sulit di dua kubu berseberangan.

"Kali ini, aku dan Antonio datang untuk meringkus teman kalian itu, Sadiq Adnan."

"Adnan bukan teman kami." desis Ludwig penuh kebencian. Tangannya dengan sigap membuka kaleng bir dan meminumnya sampai setengah.

Sejenak, keduanya terdiam dan hanya bersandar pada dinding krem kasino. Bir yang isinya tinggal setengah tergenggam di tangan masing-masing. Rasanya sedikit canggung ketika keduanya membicarakan hal-hal berbau pekerjaan.

"Jadi... Adnan musuhmu?" tanya Gilbert santai. Ia menegguk birnya dan kembali berkata, "Kukira kalian bekerja sama untuk menguasai kasino Monako, mengontrol uang dan perjudian yang beredar di negara bebas ini."

"_Il Dottore _tak akan sudi berbagi dengan orang licik dan menyebalkan macam Adnan." balas Ludwig sambil mendengus pelan. "Dia lebih memilih mati ketimbang menjalin kerja sama dengan pihak seperti Adnan; pihak yang tak mempedulikan keuntungan pihak lain kecuali dirinya sendiri."

Gilbert mengangguk-angguk, seolah ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan adik kandungnya. Sejujurnya, ia tak ambil peduli. Semua penjahat baginya sama saja; sama-sama berbuat jahat dan merugikan orang lain. Persaingan teritorial macam ini baginya malah tampak begitu kekanak-kanakkan, tak berguna, dan menghamburkan nyawa manusia saja.

"Jadi..." gumam Gilbert lambat-lambat, menunggu momen yang tepat. Dilihat dari raut tegang di wajah adiknya, sepertinya ada informasi penting seputar Adnan dan _Commedia dell'Arte_. "Apa kelompokmu sudah menemukan di mana Adnan berada?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya soal itu?" gumam Gilbert sambil mengernyit kesal. "Jangan kau pikir aku mau memberitahu tentang keberadaan Adnan supaya kau dan rekan-rekan polisimu itu bisa meringkus Adnan."

Gilbert menggigiti bibir bawahnya, gelisah. Sejak pertemuan mereka dengan Procopiou, Antonio sudah memperkirakan kalau _Commedia dell'Arte _pasti berada di dalam kasino dan hotel untuk menyelesaikan masalah pengkhianatan ini dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Untuk itu, sang detektif berdarah Spanyol mengusulkan untuk mencari lokasi tempat anggota _Commedia _berada. Sayangnya, tak satu pun dari mereka pernah melihat langsung rupa para anggota _Commedia dell'Arte_. Bahkan _Arlecchino _dan _Brighella _yang paling sering berselisih dengan polisi saja tak pernah diketahui rupanya sampai sekarang. Mustahil bagi mereka untuk membuntuti _Commedia _ke tempat Adnan dan meringkus dua mafia ini sekaligus.

Beruntung Gilbert tahu satu orang yang ia tahu betul berkeliaran di dalam badan inti _Commedia dell'Arte_. Adiknya.

Semula, Gilbert mengira ini akan mudah saja. Hampiri Ludwig, ajak ia bicara dengan segelas bir dingin seperti biasa, lalu tanyakan mengenai Adnan dan minta ia untuk menunjukkan lokasinya. Hanya saja, sisi lain di hatinya sebagai seorang kakak ingin menyelamatkan adiknya. Ia tak mau melihat Ludwig dibawa pergi dengan mobil patroli dengan kedua tangan diborgol dan penjara menanti. Sekalipun adiknya tergabung dalam organisasi kriminal, Gilbert tak tega. Di lain pihak, tanggung jawabnya sebagai polisi menekan sang pemuda albino ini. Bagaimanapun caranya, hukum harus ditegakkan dan para penjahat harus diringkus. Termasuk adiknya.

Gilbert menoleh ketika ia merasakan Ludwig mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia meneguk habis birnya sendiri dan melemparkan kaleng tersebut ke tong sampah tak jauh di depan keduanya. Berbeda dengan Gilbert, bidikan sang adik tepat sasaran dan masuk dengan suara berdentang yang cukup pelan. Mata biru itu menatap Gilbert yang masih terdiam dan sang pemiliknya berkata, "Aku pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Gilbert dan tangannya langsung menyambar lengan Ludwig, menahan sang adik untuk pergi lebih jauh lagi. Sepasang mata rubi dan biru cerah bertemu. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian?"

**.**

**.**

Bunyi dering telepon terdengar nyaring di dalam _mansion _megah itu. Sang pemilik telepon sekaligus penghuni _mansion _tersebut baru saja melangkah keluar dari kamar mandinya. Tubuh dan rambutnya masih sedikit basah. Dengan santai, sang pria berambut cokelat lurus itu merebahkan tubuh berbalut _bath rob _ke atas _armchair _kulit berwarna hitam pekat. Dia menuangkan segelas _brandy _sebelum mengangkat telepon.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara malas.

"Il Dottore_, kami sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai Bonquier sekaligus bukti tentang pengkhianatannya. Kami bahkan berhasil mendapatkan di mana posisi Adnan saat ini dan siap untuk menghabisinya."_

Lovino Vargas tersenyum gembira ketika mendengar laporan singkat _via _telepon dari _Il Capitano_. "Bagus," katanya. "Kapan kalian berencana untuk membunuh perempuan brengsek itu, hm? Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk membunuh Adnan juga. Aku tak suka mempunyai saingan menyebalkan seperti dia. Sudah terlalu lama aku menantikan saat seperti ini dan menyingkirkannya untuk selama-lamanya."

"_Segera, _Il Dottore_." _sahut Arthur Kirkland dari seberang sana. "_Kami sedang mematangkan rencana untuk memulai bagian akhir dari misi ini. Dalam kurun waktu tiga hari, Anda akan mendapatkan kabar gembira tentang kepergian Bonquier dan Adnan."_

"Ceritakan padaku siapa yang bertugas membunuh Bonquier dan menghabisi Adnan?"

"_Untuk masalah Bonquier_, Brighella _sudah menawarkan diri untuk menghabisi perempuan itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Masalah Adnan akan diurus oleh _Pulcinella, Sandrone, Burrattino, _dan _Arlecchino_. Semuanya sudah direncanakan dan ditugaskan sesuai dengan keahlian masing-masing. Tak ada yang—"_

"Boleh aku minta satu hal lagi, _Il Capitano_?"

Hanya kebisuan yang terdengar dari seberang sana. Selama beberapa detik, barulah _Il Capitano _menjawab ragu. "... _Tentu,_ Il Dottore_. Apa pun untuk Anda."_

"Bagus!" ucap Lovino gembira. Bagaikan anak kecil yang diiming-imingi permen besar, sang pemimpin _Commedia dell'Arte _itu melompat dari kursinya dengan begitu antusias. Gelas _brandy _tergenggam di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanan sang pemimpin menahan gagang telepon. "Permintaanku sederhana, _Il Capitano_. Aku yakin kalian semua akan bisa memenuhinya."

"_Apa itu, _Il Dottore_?"_

Senyum lebar terukir di bibir Lovino ketika ia berkata tegas, "Aku mau kalian kuras isi brankas Bonquier."

**.**

**.**

"Mengambil semua uang di dalam brankas Bonquier?! Itu permintaan tergila yang pernah kudengar!"

Sebagian besar orang setuju dengan seruan panik seorang Razak Wicaksono. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa mencuri uang sebanyak itu dari brankas paling dijaga dan berteknologi mutakhir di Monako? Apalagi waktu yang ditentukan _Il Dottore _untuk mengambil uang itu diadakan tepat saat _rally _musim dingin Monako diadakan. Saat dimana semua orang di Monako berani merogoh uang banyak demi bertaruh atas nama andalannya.

"Berapa estimasi uang yang akan ada di dalam brankas?" tanya _Il Capitano _pada _Arlecchino _yang tumben-tumbennya absen dari mengunyah burger; kebiasaan unik yang terjadi setiap kali sang pemuda berkacamata itu sedang banyak pikiran.

Alfred Jones mengernyitkan kening, berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Kalau hari-hari biasa, sekitar enam sampai delapan juta dollar di dalam sana. Tapi, berhubung kita sedang membicarakan kondisi brankas sewaktu _rally _Monako berlangsung, isinya bisa membludak sampai berlipat-lipat."

"Berapa banyak?"

"Menurut perhitungan kasar mungkin... tiga sampai empat kali lipat."

Decak dan siul penuh kekaguman memenuhi kamar _suite _tersebut. Selain kekaguman akan banyaknya jumlah uang yang akan mereka dapatkan, ada sedikit rasa ragu dan ketakutan apakah mereka sanggup untuk membobol brankas yang kelewat kuat tersebut.

"Kita sudah tahu kalau ada tiga kunci utama untuk membuka brankas," ucap _Burrattino _sambil mengusap-usap dagunya, berpikir. "Karena sehari-hari aku sudah bekerja di ruang kontrol brankas, aku tahu betul kapan waktu pergantian penjaga, kode sandi untuk menonaktifkan alarm, sekaligus rute tercepat untuk kabur ketika penjaga mencium kehadiran kita. Tapi, itu semua percuma bila kita tidak mempunyai ketiga kunci brankas."

"Satu kunci dipegang oleh Bonquier, satu lagi dipegang oleh sekretaris pribadi merangkap manager-nya, dan kunci ketiga dipegang oleh Singh..." gumam _Scaramuccia_. "Bagaimana caranya kita bisa mendapatkan tiga kunci tersebut dalam waktu singkat? _Rally _akan berlangsung sekitar lima hari lagi."

"Aku bisa mengambil yang bagian Bonquier," kata Rangga, menawarkan diri. "Sekalian aku juga bisa menghabisinya."

"Untuk Singh, kalian bisa serahkan pada kami, _da_." Kali ini giliran _Pulcinella _menawarkan diri sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya. Ia menunjuk _Sandrone_, yang masih sibuk memainkan pisau di tangan. "Kami bisa ambil kunci brankasnya ketika menyerbu ke tempat persembunyian Adnan. Sekalian membunuh si brengsek satu itu, _da_~"

"Aku, _Pantalone, _dan _Arlecchino _akan membantu menghabisi Adnan." Mathias melemparkan senyum lebar ke arah _Pulcinella—_yang juga memasang senyum 'ramah'nya. "Sudah lama aku menantikan saat yang tepat untuk menghajar si brengsek itu."

"Berarti, kita bisa mengambil kuncinya sekaligus menghabisi target." ucap _Il Capitano_ yang sedaritadi berdiri sambil bersandar pada perapian. "Tinggal urusan mengenai Procopiou_. _Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan membunuhnya."

"Tapi, kita tak punya alasan yang jelas untuk membunuhnya." bantah _Brighella_. Ia melemparkan pandangan tak senang ke arah sang tangan kanan _Commedia dell'Arte _dan pandangan tajam yang serupa diberikan _Il Capitano _kepadanya. "Kau serius mau membunuh orang tak berdosa?"

"Menurutmu, sudah berapa banyak orang 'tak berdosa' yang kau bunuh, _Brighella_?" desah Arthur Kirkland—sang _Il Capitano_—seraya memutar bola matanya. "Jangan berlagak suci di depan kami semua. Kau pembunuh berdarah dingin yang bahkan rela menghabisi anak kecil, sekalipun dosa terbesar mereka adalah melihat wajah aslimu tanpa topeng."

Omongan _Il Capitano _sukses membungkam mulut _Brighella_. Apa yang dikatakan sang _briton _memang tidak salah. _Brighella _akan melakukan apa saja, termasuk membunuh bayi yang tak berdosa sekalipun bila identitasnya sebagai _Brighella _sampai diketahui orang lain. Selain itu, perintah macam apa pun yang diucapkan langsung dari mulut _Il Dottore _akan ia kabulkan. Apa pun.

"Mari kita kembali lagi ke permasalahan yang sedang kita hadapi," ucap _Il Capitano _dengan suara yang lantang. "Kita masih harus memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan kunci brankas dari Procopiou. Bila ia mau memberikannya dengan suka rela, maka itu tidak masalah. Tapi, bila ia tidak mau, terpaksa kita bunuh dia.

"Dan untuk tugas kali ini, aku yang akan melakukannya." kata _Il Capitano_, menghiraukan pandangan kaget dari rekan-rekannya. Memang dia sudah jarang sekali turun langsung dalam sebuah misi, tapi rasanya untuk kasus kali ini bantuannya akan sangat dibutuhkan.

"Lalu... siapa yang akan menyusup ke dalam brankasnya, ve?" tanya _Pantalone_. Wajah manis dan polosnya tampak kebingungan, menatap tiap rekan yang—seingatnya—sudah mendapatkan tugasnya masing-masing. "Kalau _Brighella _yang akan membunuh Bonquier, _Il Capitano_ mengurus Procopiou, lalu yang lainnya mendapat misi untuk menghabisi Adnan, siapa yang bisa menyusup ke brankas tanpa ketahuan, ve?"

"Bukannya masih ada _Scapino _dan _Burrattino_?" gumam _Scaramuccia _kebingungan.

"Tidak bisa. Kita butuh _Scapino _dan _Burrattino _untuk mengamankan entah-siapa-nanti yang akan menyusup ke dalam brankas." gumam _Il Capitano. _Pemuda beralis lapis delapan itu berjalan ke arah rak minuman dan mengambil segelas _whiskey_. "Mereka berdua adalah mata dan telinga bagi kita. Tak mungkin mereka masuk ke dalam sana. Siapa yang mau mengawasi?"

Semuanya terdiam, berpikir keras untuk mencari orang yang tepat untuk memenuhi satu pekerjaan paling penting. Pekerjaan paling penting malah belum ditemukan orang untuk mengerjakannya. Kalau begini caranya, bisa-bisa tenggat waktu yang diberikan oleh _Il Dottore _akan terlampaui dan misi tak terselesaikan utuh.

"Hei, bukankah kita masih punya satu anggota lagi, ve?"

Setiap pasang mata sekarang tertuju ke arah _Pantalone_. Sang pemuda Italia yang masih tersenyum kecil. Mata cokelatnya menatap penuh kegembiraan ke jejeran teman-temannya yang kebingungan. Wajah penasaran rekannya malah membuat _Pantalone _itu semakin bersemangat. Ia berlari riang ke kamar dan kembali lagi ke ruang tengah setelah beberapa menit, menarik seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkacamata yang sedang memeluk boneka beruang berwarna putih bersih.

"Kalian melupakan _Tartaglia_, vee!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tartaglia_. Anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _terakhir dan yang paling sering terlupakan. Sudah bakatnya untuk menghilang, jauh dari pantauan radar manusia maupun kamera pengawas. Kemampuannya menyelinap dan gerakan gesitnya telah lama membantu _Commedia dell'Arte _untuk menyusup ke berbagai tempat, kebanyakan untuk membobol brankas, mencuri dokumen penting, atau membukakan jalan bagi teman-temannya. Meski ia terlihat lemah, pemalu, dan tak banyak bicara, kemampuannya tak kalah hebat dibandingkan dengan rekan-rekannya. Sampai sekarang, masih banyak pertanyaan bersimpangan di kepala rekan-rekannya, apakah sosok lemah yang selama ini terpotret dalam tampilan luar _Tartaglia _itu keinginan sang pemuda untuk menipu musuh atau tidak.

Toh, itu sekarang tidak terlalu penting.

_Burrattino _melirik ragu ke sosok pemuda berambut ikal berwarna pirang di sampingnya. Boneka beruang putih yang ia peluk sedaritadi tidak membuat sang pemuda Jerman yakin kalau _Tartaglia _adalah orang yang tepat untuk misi penyusupan ini. Bukannya ia meragukan pilihan _Pantalone_. Sekalipun _Pantalone _adalah adik kandung _Il Dottore _dan pilihan mereka tak pernah berbeda jauh, tapi terkadang itu bisa salah juga, kan.

"... Jadi... kau sudah mengerti rutenya, _Tartaglia_?" tanya _Burrattino _lambat-lambat. Sulit untuk dengan segera meyakini kalau orang di sampingnya mempunyai kemampuan mumpuni untuk menerobos brankas besi paling dilindungi di Monako.

Hanya anggukan dan gumaman kecil yang terdengar dari _Tartaglia_.

"Oke, kalau begitu, ini alat komunikasi yang akan kau kenakan saat harinya nanti." ucap _Burrattino _dan memberikan sebuah _earphone _kecil kepada _Tartaglia_. "Melalui alat ini, kau bisa mendengarkan instruksi yang diberikan olehku dan _Scapino_. Kau mengerti?"

Lagi, _Tartaglia _hanya mengangguk pelan dan membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu—baru kali ini ia diperhatikan seintens itu oleh rekan-rekannya—ke bulu-bulu putih boneka beruangnya.

Pandangan skeptis masih tertuju kepada _Tartaglia_. Memang agak sulit bagi semuanya untuk terbiasa dengan kehadiran _Tartaglia_—Matthew Jones—apalagi sampai memberikan pemuda berkacamata ini peran paling vital dalam misi kali ini. Oke, misi membobol dan merampas semua uang Bonquier adalah misi tambahan yang diberikan semena-mena oleh _Il Dottore_ karena sifat kanak-kanak dan tak mau mengalah sang pemimpin mendadak kumat, tapi tetap saja...

"Aku masih tidak yakin kalau dia bisa, _Brighella..." _bisik Razak kepada kakaknya yang sama ragunya dengan yang lain. Dilihat dari fisik dan gerak-geriknya, Matthew sangat tidak meyakinkan. Bahkan statusnya sebagai salah satu petinggi _Commedia dell'Arte _juga diragukan dengan sikap seperti ini. "Kau yakin mau memberikan tugas kepadanya? Kau bisa mengandalkanku, kok. Begini-begini, aku juga gesit!"

Rangga menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Tak bisa, _Scapino_. Kita harus mempercayai kemampuannya. Bila _Il Dottore _saja sampai menempatkannya di jajaran tinggi _Commedia dell'Arte_, tentu dia punya kemampuan yang menonjol."

"Seperti membuat ragu orang lain, misalnya?"

"Ya, mungkin." dengus Rangga. "Aku heran. Misi bunuh-membunuh ini sejak kapan malah putar haluan jadi misi pembobolan kasino?"

Razak mengangkat kedua pundaknya, gestur tak tahu sekaligus tak peduli. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu kembali ke depan layar laptop dan sibuk mengutak-atik sistem keamanan yang sedang ia bobol. Tahu kalau adik kandungnya itu tak akan bisa diganggu lagi, Rangga mulai menyingkir dan memutuskan untuk mendekati _Tartaglia. _Pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang duduk diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari _Burrattino_ yang sepertinya semakin tegang dari detik ke detik.

"Hei, _Arlecchino_," panggil Rangga pada sang pemuda Amerika di sampingnya. Mulut si _american _kembali disibukkan dengan burger ukuran besar dan segelas _cola. _"Dia adikmu, kan? Menurutmu, apa ia sanggup menjalankan misi ini?"

_Arlecchino _menegukkan habis _cola_-nya sebelum membuka mulut dan membalas, "Dia memang adikku, sih. Tapi kalau mau jujur, aku sendiri kurang tahu bagaimana kemampuannya." Sang _Arlecchino _tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi ngeri di wajah Rangga dan kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi, kalau _Il Dottore _menempatkan dia sejajar dengan kita, bukankah itu pertanda bahwa kemampuannya tidak bisa dianggap enteng, hm, _Brighella_?"

"Kau benar..." gumam Rangga.

"Omong-omong, bukannya kau sudah harus pergi ke tempat Bonquier?" tanya Alfred. Sang pemuda berkacamata itu baru saja melirik jam besar yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari meja makan.

Rangga menggerang pelan ketika mata kelabunya melirik ke arah jam yang sama. Pemuda berambut ikal itu terburu-buru menyambar jas hitamnya dan menggamit lengan Mathias Kohler, mengajak rekannya untuk mulai bekerja.**.**

**.**

Kabar terbaru yang didapat Antonio dari Neoklis Procopiou adalah berita penyerangan kantor pribadi Bonquier. Sebuah penyergapan yang sangat mendadak dan agak sulit untuk dipercaya. Helikopter dengan senapan mesin dan pelontar granat, menyerang lantai tertinggi hotel termahal Monte Carlo? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Antonio bergidik ngeri. Selain kabar tersebut, sang polisi berdarah Spanyol tidak mengetahui kabar apa pun dan ini sudah lewat nyaris empat hari. Keberadaan _Commedia dell'Arte _juga masih belum jelas.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, satu-satunya orang yang belakangan ini berbicara dengan Ludwig tentang rencana penyergapan kelompok Adnan masih belum mendapat kabar apa-apa dari adiknya. Padahal, keduanya sudah menyetujui satu perjanjian penting yang—menurut Gilbert—menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Entahlah. Mungkin Ludwig mendadak berubah pikiran dan merasa bahwa kelompoknya akan dirugikan. Lagipula, dengan keberadaan Antonio dan ambisi tak terbendungnya untuk meringkus _Commedia dell'Arte _sampai ke pemimpin tertingginya tak bisa diprediksi. Gilbert sendiri, sekalipun sahabat terdekat Antonio, tak yakin akan sanggup menahan Antonio ketika detektif ini menemukan kesempatan untuk meringkus _Commedia dell'Arte_.

"Sudah empat hari dan tak ada kabar dari Procopiou..." gumam Antonio kesal. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamar. "Aku sudah mencari kabar tentang penyerangan itu, tapi polisi setempat tidak mau bekerja sama dan memberi informasi!"

Gilbert mendesah panjang, lelah mendengarkan keluhan Antonio. Dia sendiri tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membuat frustrasi temannya sedikit berkurang. Kabar yang tak pasti dari Ludwig juga tak membuat sang pemuda albino sama frustrasinya dengan Antonio. _Rally _sebentar lagi dan Berwald jelas menyebutkan kalau mereka harus menyelesaikan misi tepat sebelum _rally_. Terlalu beresiko, katanya.

"Hei, Gilbert." Sang albino mendongak dan mendapati Willem berjalan mendekatinya. Mata cokelat sang pemuda Belanda tampak sesekali mengerling ke arah Antonio yang masih berjalan mondar-mandir, frustrasi, sementara Francis sibuk menggonta-ganti _channel _televisi. "Mau menemaniku cari udara segar? Suasana di kamar ini terlalu menyebalkan."

Dengan senang hati, Gilbert mengangguk dan menyambar jaketnya. Sebelum Antonio atau Francis bertanya ke mana mereka pergi, keduanya sudah menghilang dan bergegas menuju elevator.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu cukup banyak ketika berada di lantai kasino. Mereka mencoba keberuntungan di beberapa meja—poker, _blackjack_, dan _roullette_—sampai akhirnya kehabisan _chips _dan memutuskan untuk mengisi tenaga di meja bar.

_Screwdriver _pesanan Gilbert baru saja selesai ketika Willem menghampiri rekannya, kehabisan _chip_-nya yang terakhir tanpa hasil apa pun. Ia meminta segelas _gin and tonic_ lalu duduk di samping Gilbert, memperhatikan orang-orang yang masih bersikukuh memenangi salah satu dari sekian banyak mesin serta meja judi.

"Apa ada kabar dari Antonio?" tanya Gilbert.

"Belum." jawab Willem, singkat. Pria berambut pirang jabrik itu bahkan tak merasa perlu untuk mengecek telepon genggamnya sebelum menjawab.

"Berarti dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kita berdua menghilang dari kamar."

Willem hanya menggumam tak jelas sebagai balasan, terlalu sibuk menenggak minumannya.

"Kalau Francis?"

Baru kali ini Willem mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya, membuka _lock _layar sentuh, menatap beberapa detik layar, lalu kembali memasukkannya ke saku celana. "_Nope_. Sepertinya dia juga sama bengongnya dengan Antonio."

"Atau Francis tahu kita pergi dan merasa harus menemani Antonio yang semakin kalut."

"Mungkin."

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan menikmati minumannya masing-masing. Waktu semakin malam dan pengunjung kasino semakin bertambah. Belum lagi tamu-tamu hotel yang meningkat drastis, mengingat _rally _akan diadakan hari ini, tepat tengah hari. Lintasannya mulai disterilkan sejak dua hari lalu dan mulai dibangun kursi-kursi penonton di sekitar lintasan. Kapal-kapal pesiar mewah milik para milyarder yang merapat di dermaga tampak semakin banyak, menunjukkan antusias para kelompok elit ini untuk menyaksikan balap esok hari.

"Omong-omong, adikmu itu bagian dari... mereka, kan?"

Sudut mata Gilbert berkedut ketika Willem menyinggung tentang Ludwig. Seharusnya pria berambut pirang itu tahu kalau subyek percakapan ini sangat tak boleh dibahas, sama tabunya dengan menyebut nama Lovino di depan Antonio. Mungkin, itu pertanyaan spontan yang diucapkan mengingat mereka sudah terhenti sampai sini.

"... Ya," sahut Gilbert lambat-lambat. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengannya setelah kejadian 'itu'?"

"Tidak. Kami putus hubungan sejak saat itu." Bohong, tentu. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka bertemu, bahkan Gilbert membuat sebuah perjanjian rahasia dengan Ludwig. Tapi, Gilbert tidak merasa perlu untuk memberitahu teman-temannya.

Willem mengangguk-angguk mengerti, meski sorot wajahnya tampak sedikit kecewa. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bergumam cepat mau mencari Procopiou dan menanyai si pemuda Cyprus. Gilbert—yang memang sedang ingin sendirian—tak mengikuti Willem dan terus menyesap minumannya.

Mencari Neoklis Procopiou bukanlah pekerjaan mudah, apalagi dengan kondisi kasino yang sepadat ini. Apalagi dengan tamu hotel yang membludak tiba-tiba, sosok sang manager merangkap sekretaris Bonquier semakin sibuk dan sulit untuk ditemui. Mungkin, ini alasan Procopiou tak memberi kabar sama sekali.

Di tengah pencarian Willem—biasanya, sang manager akan berada di tangga pembatas antara lantai kasino dan _lounge _hotel—serombongan orang Asia bergerak berbarengan menuruni tangga hotel. Celotehan ramai dalam bahasa yang benar-benar asing membuat telinga Willem berdenging. Dengan susah payah, Willem mencoba untuk menerobos kerumunan tersebut, namun tak semudah yang ia kira. Berkali-kali ia terhadang gerombolan lain dan terus seperti itu.

Mata cokelatnya menemukan sosok Procopiou yang berjalan menjauh. Dengan semangat baru, Willem kembali memaksa menerobos kerumunan tersebut yang untungnya sudah semakin menipis. Ketika ia tinggal melewati satu orang Asia bertubuh tambun, seseorang menabrak Willem. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup membuat ia oleng sejenak dan nyaris jatuh.

Kesal, Willem segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Mulutnya sudah membuka, siap untuk melontarkan kekesalan dan hinaan kalau perlu. Namun, suaranya tak kunjung keluar.

"Maaf, ya." gumam si pemuda yang baru saja menabraknya sambil lalu. Ia bahkan tidak merasa perlu untuk mendongak dan mengucapkan permintaan maafnya dengan tulus sambil memandang Willem. Pemuda bersetelan jas serba hitam itu melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil menggandeng seorang perempuan muda berambut pirang berkepang dua.

Hanya dua hal yang berhasil tertangkap mata Willem: rambut hitam ikal dan sepasang mata abu-abu yang membuat detak jantung Willem berhenti sejenak. Layaknya apa yang terjadi di film-film romansa, waktu bagaikan berhenti. Kehidupan kasino berkelebat begitu cepat melewati keduanya, meninggalkan dua insan—satu terpana dan satunya sama sekali tak tahu—dalam balutan waktu yang begitu lambat dan menyiksa. Dan ketika sosok pemuda yang sepertinya hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dari Willem itu menghilang ditelan kerumunan pengunjung kasino, sang polisi berdarah Belanda langsung melupakannya.

Bukan keinginan sang pria berambut pirang, namun Gilbert menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan dan ke satu sudut kasino yang cukup sepi. Baru saja mulutnya membuka untuk membentak pemuda Jerman yang berani menariknya dengan kasar seperti itu. Tapi, omongan yang keluar dari mulut Gilbert berhasil membuat Willem terdiam.

"Selagi kau terbengong-bengong di sana, aku sudah berbicara dengan Procopiou. Dia juga memberiku detil lokasi serta apa yang akan terjadi di tempat Adnan." bisik Gilbert. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas tissue yang cukup tebal berisi tulisan rapi sang manager hotel. "Kita bergerak sekarang."

Saat Willem mencoba untuk mengingat kembali wajah pemuda yang barusan berpapasan dengannya, ia tak bisa.

**.**

**.**

Rangga dan Mathias telah sampai di pintu keluar kasino. Sesuai dengan _rally-rally _lainnya, Mona Bonquier akan berada pada podium privatnya, terletak paling atas dari semua kursi penonton, dan mendapatkan pandangan jelas melihat tiap tikungan mobil yang mengikuti balap. Sebuah kebiasaan yang memberi keuntungan bagi _Commedia dell'Arte _untuk menjalankan rencana mereka.

Ketika sang nona besar pemilik kasino sudah masuk ke dalam Rolls Royce-nya, Rangga langsung mengikutinya dan duduk di samping Bonquier. Ketika pintu mobil tertutup, sang supir langsung menjalankan mobil, tak mengetahui tatapan kebingungan Bonquier yang tertuju pada Rangga.

"Kohler tidak ikut?" tanyanya pelan, sedikit ketakutan. Semenjak Rangga 'tahu' rahasianya, perempuan muda itu menjadi lebih penakut dan hati-hati.

"Dia ada urusan, Nona Bonquier." sahut Rangga. "Biar saya seorang yang mengawal Anda untuk hari ini, Anda tak usah khawatir."

"Bukannya aku meragukan kompetensimu, Rangga. Tapi..."

"Tak apa. Mathias akan menggunakan jalur lainnya untuk meyakinkan perjalanan Anda aman, Nona." Rangga tersenyum kecil. Senyum palsu yang rupanya berhasil menipu Bonquier. "Kemungkinan nanti dia juga akan berjaga di sekitar podium Anda, Nona Bonquier. Sekali lagi, ini demi keamanan Anda."

"Begitu..." gumam Bonquier sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Entah dia benar-benar mengerti atau memutuskan untuk pasrah saja. Perempuan berambut pirang kepang itu lalu meneggakkan tubuhnya, merapikan sejenak _pencil skirt_-nya, dan menatap keluar. Jalanan mulai padat dan bendera-bendera besar menyambut _rally_ berhamparan. Ketika mobil mulai menepi di pinggir sirkuit, tepat menuju podium privat Bonquier, barulah sang nona berkata, "Kau tidak boleh mengecewakanku, Rangga. Kau harus melindungiku."

Beruntung Bonquier melewatkan seringai predator yang tersungging seklias di wajah Rangga. Senyum mengerikan yang dengan cepat digantikan oleh senyum manis dan penuh kebohongan diiringi ucapan, "Tentu, Nona. Saya akan menjaga Anda sampai titik darah penghabisan."

Setelah menaiki beberapa anak tangga, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai ke podium pribadi Bonquier. Betapa terkejutnya Rangga ketika mendapati sosok Herakles Karpusi menyambut keduanya, tanpa senyum, dan wajah mengantuk seperti biasa.

_Sial_ pikir Rangga. _Aku tidak tahu kalau Karpusi akan ada bersama dengan kita hari ini._

"Maaf, Nona Bonquier," bisik Rangga pelan. Sang pembunuh bayaran mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan emosinya. "Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?"

"Tugasnya sama denganmu, Rangga. Dia di sini untuk melindungiku." jawab Bonquier santai dengan secercah senyum di bibirnya. Sepertinya sang nona muda ini merasa lebih senang berada di tengah dua pengawal ketimbang satu. "Toh, aku tak bisa terlalu mempercayaimu, Rangga."

_Apa maksudnya_?

Bonquier menyerahkan tas jinjingnya kepada Karpusi yang menanti dengan begitu sabar di dekat deret kursi. Senyum tipis di wajahnya membuat Rangga tahu ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Jangankan senyum itu. Kehadiran sang tangan kanan musuh saja sudah merupakan pertanda buruk. Bonquier hanya tertawa kecil dan duduk di kursi penonton yang terbuat dari busa berlapis kulit, dijahit tangan.

"Kau polos sekali kalau mengira aku tak tahu tentang rencana busuk kalian, _Brighella_."

_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?!_

"Kalian pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai membocorkan informasi bahwa aku tahu tentang Adnan dan mengakui kerja sama tertutup dengannya, lalu mengemis padamu untuk tidak bicara apa-apa pada _Il Dottore_?" Seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar. "Justru sebaliknya, _Brighella_ -ku sayang. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau pasti akan memberitahu pempimpinmu itu. Aku malah mengharapkan itu terjadi, sejujurnya."

"... Kenapa...?"

Bonquier mendesahkan napas panjang, seolah-olah tindakannya begitu berat, lalu berkata, "Karena aku tak mau lagi bekerja sama dengan kalian, _Commedia dell'Arte_. Tuntutan kalian terlalu besar tanpa imbalan yang sesuai. Adnan memberikanku tiga kali lipat keuntungan daripada yang kalian berikan padaku!"

"Jadi, ini semua hanya karena bisnis? Kau mau mengkhianati _Commedia dell'Arte _hanya karena urusan bisnis?" geram Rangga. Tak terbendung sudah emosinya, apalagi setelah mendengar pengakuan memuakkan dari mulut perempuan ini.

"Ya, tentu. Aku ingin melepaskan hubungan dengan _Commedia dell'Arte_, tapi _Il Dottore _pasti tak akan mengizinkannya. Dia akan meminta bayaran yang sangat besar dariku." sahut Bonquier, bangga. Seringai di bibir merahnya semakin melebar dan membuat Rangga semakin geram saja. "Nah, berhubung aku tahu betul seperti apa sifat _Il Dottore_, aku sudah menduga kalau kalian pasti akan mulai menyerang saat _rally _berlangsung. Dari dugaanku, _Il Dottore _juga tak suka membiarkan aku mati begitu saja tanpa mendapatkan kompensasi atas pengkhianatanku. Biar kutebak; dia meminta kalian untuk menguras habis isi brankas, kan?"

"Hm... Kalian memilih waktu pencurian yang sangat tepat, _Brighella_." celetuk Karpusi. "_Rally _tahunan yang diadakan di Monako memang terkenal menghasilkan dan mengeluarkan uang paling banyak. Orang-orang kaya sibuk bertaruh siapa yang paling unggul, membuat mereka tak peduli berapa banyak uang yang mereka pertaruhkan hanya untuk menunjukkan gengsi. Pasti semua brankas kasino di Monte Carlo akan dipenuhi banyak uang, terutama kasino utama milik Mona Bonquier."

_Sial, sial! Dari mana mereka tahu tentang ini?! _Rutuk Rangga kesal. Jemarinya mulai meraba ke saku celananya, merasakan gagang _handgun _andalan miliknya. Pistol kecil sederhana yang tak pernah mengecewakannya di setiap misi. Kalau dibutuhkan, ia akan membunuh dua orang ini, sekarang.

Rupanya gerakan tangan Rangga disadari oleh Karpusi yang dengan sigap langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya sendiri. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu mendongak, menatapnya lurus. Sekalipun si pemuda Yunani itu tampak tak bersemangat (kapan ia pernah terlihat antusias dengan apa pun yang ia kerjakan?) sorot matanya menggambarkan ekspresi yang jauh berbeda; penuh hasrat membunuh dan kobaran semangat yang mengerikan.

Mona Bonquier tertawa gembira. "Kau bodoh kalau mengira bisa membunuh kami berdua di sini, _Brighella_." desisnya. Suara manis berbalut racunnya itu terdengar begitu menjijikkan di telinga Rangga. "Ruangan ini tertutup dari yang lainnya. Tak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu di sini, _Brighella_. Bila nanti Herakles membunuhmu, kami dengan mudah menyembunyikan mayatmu dan melenggang keluar dari sini seperti tak ada yang terjadi."

Perempuan ini benar. Bila Rangga mati di sini, sekarang, tak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Semua rekannya berada di hotel, tersebar di beberapa titik yang—

Tunggu. Kalau Rangga sendiri ketahuan, bagaimana dengan nasib teman-temannya?

**.**

**.**

Feliciano Vargas menyenandungkan lagu gembira sambil mengaduk-aduk pasta. Rambut cokelatnya dimasukkan dengan rapi ke dalam topi putih berukuran kecil supaya tak ada pengunjung yang nanti protes tentang rambut cokelat pendek menggenang di saus pasta mereka.

Pemuda Italia itu terlalu asyik mengurus makanannya, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar ketika pelan-pelan koki yang lain mulai meninggalkan dapur dan para pelayan sudah tak ada yang masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil pesanan. Yang ada hanyalah beberapa orang bertubuh besar dengan pakaian serba hitam. Pelan-pelan, mereka berjalan mengelilingi Feliciano yang masih dengan riang mengaduk pot saus pastanya.

Barulah ketika Feliciano menyiramkan saus spesial tersebut ke atas gulungan pasta, ia menyadari ada yang ganjal dengan suasana dapur.

Mata cokelatnya menatap berkeliling orang-orang di sekitarnya. Semuanya menggenggam pistol di tangan masing-masing. "Ve... Kalian bukan koki baru, kan?"

"Bukan," sahut salah satu dari mereka. "Kami di sini untuk menghabisimu, _Pantalone_."

**.**

**.**

Razak memindah-mindahkan _channel _televisi sambil bosan sekaligus tegang. Sebentar lagi, misi terakhir mereka akan dijalankan secara bersamaan. Sedikit saja kesalahan atau lengah dalam pengaturan waktu, semuanya bisa gagal.

Mata cokelat sang pemuda Asia melirik ke jam tangannya dan mendesah panjang. Masih lama. _Well_, tidak terlalu lama, sih. Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Dia tinggal menunggu sinyal dari _Burrattino _dan barulah _Tartaglia_—yang sudah siap di tempat_—_untuk beraksi.

Terdengar suara ketukan ketika Razak baru berdiri dari sofa. Menggeram kesal, pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan ogah-ogahan ke arah pintu hotel. Rupanya pegawai _room service_ yang datang membawakan satu troli makanan.

"Aku tidak pesan makanan." kata Razak sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung. Apa _Il Capitano _yang pesan sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar? Tapi, dia juga tidak berpesan apa-apa pada Razak. "Kau pasti salah antar."

"Tidak mungkin salah, Tuan." kata si pegawai hotel. "Makanan ini dipesan untuk Anda, Tuan _Scapino_."

"Tapi aku ti—" Suara Razak serasa tercekik ketika ia menyadari si petugas hotel barusan menyebutnya dengan _codename_-nya. "... Kau salah orang..."

"Tidak," Glock ditodongkan tepat ke muka Razak, membuat sang _hacker _mundur teratur. "Saya tahu betul siapa target saya, _hacker Commedia dell'Arte_, _Scapino_."

**.**

**.**

Ludwig Beilschmidt mencoba untuk tampil tenang dan rileks, meski jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat tak karuan. Ia panik, khawatir, sekaligus tegang. Melihat sosok _Tartaglia _yang begitu meragukan membuatnya mau tak mau ragu akan keberhasilan misi ini. Dia tak pernah bertugas dengan _Tartaglia_. Wajar kalau Ludwig merasa gelisah.

Sang pemuda berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan _ID card_-nya dan menggesekkan kartu tersebut, terburu-buru. Keningnya berkernyit ketika lampu merah dan tulisan "_Access denied_" tertulis di layar _entry_. Sekali lagi ia mencoba menggesekkan kartunya dan jawaban yang sama terulang di layar.

Entah sudah berapa kali Ludwig berjibaku dengan aksesnya, tapi semuanya gagal. Matanya melirik gelisah ke jam tangannya dan keringat semakin membanjiri pelipisnya. Waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi dan ia belum berada di ruang pengawas untuk membantu gerak _Tartaglia_.

"Ada masalah?" tanya seorang pegawai. Ia dan dua rekannya berjalan mendekati Ludwig. Dari warna seragam dan _badge _mungil di dada mereka, ketiganya juga bekerja di divisi yang sama dengan Ludwig. Namun, wajah mereka asing...

"Alat brengsek ini tidak mau membiarkanku masuk." jawab Ludwig kesal.

"Boleh kami lihat kartumu?" Tanpa curiga, Ludwig menyerahkan kartunya kepada tiga orang itu. "Ah, kau bekerja di divisi yang sama dengan kami, ya? Paling ini hanya kerusakan biasa saja. Kau bisa minta ganti nanti. Mari, biar kubukakan pintunya untukmu."

Orang itu lalu menggesekkan sendiri kartunya dan lampu hijau tampil. Dengan mudah, ia membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Ludwig untuk masuk.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak. Aku nyaris saja melewatkan jam kerjaku."

"Tak apa-apa, teman. Toh, kalau kami membunuhmu di luar sana bisa menjadi citra buruk bagi para pengunjung kasino."

"... Eh?"

"Sebaiknya kau tutup mulut dan masuk ke dalam, _Burrattino_."

**.**

**.**

Dengan mudah, Arthur berhasil menemukan sosok Neoklis Procopiou sedang duduk santai menyesap kopi sorenya. Matanya bergerak menyusuri kata demi kata di koran sorenya ditemani suara gemericik air mancur hotel. Suasana yang begitu tenang, sesuai untuk 'berdiskusi'.

"Tuan Procopiou, boleh saya menemani Anda sore ini?" Arthur tersenyum sopan dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Procopiou langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "Bagaimana kopi Anda? Enak?"

"Ya, Tuan Kirkland." balas Procopiou lambat-lambat. Ia lalu menggulung korannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Anda juga mau pesan?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Toh, pekerjaan saya sebentar di sini." tolak Arthur dengan begitu sopan.

Procopiou hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah. Apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan dengan saya, Tuan Kirkland?"

"Kau tahu betul siapa aku," bisik Arthur pelan, mulai meninggalkan sedikit kesopanan dan kata-kata manis yang semula ia gunakan. "Kau sendiri juga tahu tentang pengkhianatan Bonquier terhadap _Commedia dell'Arte_. Di sini, aku membawa pesan _Il Dottore_ untuk meminta bayaran atas pengkhianatan menjijikkan kalian."

"Apa maksudmu, _Il Capitano_?"

"Kami minta bayaran, lengkap dengan bunganya." kata Arthur santai. "Setelah kami hitung, kami ingin bayaran tunai, semua uang yang ada di brankasmu."

"Begitu... Itulah sebabnya kau datang menemuiku; kau ingin memintaku untuk menyerahkan kode brankas padamu, kan?"

"Betul sekali. Supaya ini cepat selesai, kau bisa berikan sekarang tanpa perlawanan, Procopiou."

Sejenak, keduanya terdiam. Hanya suara gemericik air dan hiruk-pikuk para pengunjung kasino yang terdengar. Perlahan, Procopiou akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan tersenyum, "Sayangnya, aku menolak untuk memberikannya, _Il Capitano_."

Kedua mata Arthur menyipit penuh amarah ketika mendengar jawaban Procopiou. Bukan hanya itu, kedua mata zamrudnya juga menangkap pergerakan di beberapa sudut kafe. Beberapa orang bertubuh besar dengan setelan jas hitam berjalan semakin mendekat. Jantung sang tangan kanan _Commedia dell'Arte _berdetak semakin tak karuan ketika melihat pistol menyembul dari balik jas mereka.

"Aku tak bisa mengkhianati atasanku seperti itu." kata Procopiou. Orang-orang bersetelan jas itu sekarang sudah berada mengelilingi Arthur. "Aku bukan penjahat. Lagipula, Nona Bonquier menjanjikan kenaikan gaji dan pangkat bagiku kalau aku berhasil menyingkirkanmu, anak buahmu, dan polisi-polisi itu sekaligus."

"Apa maksudmu dengan polisi?"

"Oh, tenang saja, _Il Capitano_. _Commedia dell'Arte _tidak akan mati sendirian hari ini. Aku sudah mengirim empat orang polisi penggangu, kelompok Carriedo, untuk mati bersama kalian."

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notes: **Saya mengaku malu menjadi anak arsitektur interior, belajar tata kota dan lanskap, tapi nyasar di Skyrim :| #JEGER Seandainya ada crossover antara Skyrim dan A Song of Ice and Fire... #difusrodah #digigitGreyWind #disemburDrogon Bales review sekarang, yaaa~

**Rhiani: **sama-sama :D Gak ada adegan WillRang, bahkan gak ada pairing sama sekali XD Ini murni rate M karena alur ceritanya... QuQ Makasih reviewnya.

**Ferra Rii: **hoooo... Semoga yang ini udah gak bikin bosen lagi, ya :') Mana gambarnyaaaa #eh Makasih reviewnya~

**Higitsune84tails: **ohohooho~ Biarin, kalo gak ada cliffie gak nendang =3= #ditendang ... padahal menurut saya teka-tekinya failed, hahahaha! #plak Makasih untuk reviewnya~

**Hetalia Lover: **... kenapa pada galau sama cliffie, sih? Cliffie itu imut-imut kayak Drogon~ #disembur Hmm... cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, gak, yaaa~ #eh Wahahah! Yaudah, lah, semoga dirimu gak kena brain damage QuQ Makasih reviewnya~

**Kagamiya Neko: **karena kebakaran jenggot is too mainstream :| #eh Gak ada WilRang di sini, maaf, ya~ Biarin mereka lovey-dovey-an di fanfic orang lain~ Makasih reviewnya~

**Nyasar-tan: **dukung saya aja OuO #eh Bahkan saya jadi bimbang ini CDA pelaku kriminal apa malah detektifnya... #eh BIARIN ENDINGNYA GITUUUU~ #plakplak Makasih reviewnya~

**Sherry-me: **dibales di sini aja, yaa~ :D Dirimu masih stres ujian, kah? Semangaaat! Semoga cepet beres dengan nilai memuaskan QuQ Kenapa nostalgia X'D Yah, udah saya kasih daftar codename-nya QuQ Plot... percaya atau nggak, saya gak pernah nyatet plot. Seketiknya aja :| Makasih reviewnya~

**MasochistDevil: **kan ini prequel, jadi Rangga masih idup XD Kasian, Antonio gak pernah judi #pukpukAntonio Saya bahkan lupa kalo ada Mezzettino :| Makasih reviewnya~

** : **hmmm... ketemu gak, yaaa~~ #eh Karena kebakaran jenggot is too mainstream #andamengulang #biariiiiinnn Makasih reviewnya~

Semuannya udah dibales, ya? Oke, kalo gitu biarkan saya membolang ke dunia Westeros dan Skyrim lagi QuQ #tabokinEsbern #garagaraeluquestguegakkelark elar #tabokinAlduin #eeeehhh


	4. Chapter 4

List karakter Commedia dell'Arte:

**Il Dottore = **Lovino Vargas/South Italy/Romano (topeng HITAM)

**Il Capitano = **Arthur Kirkland/UK/England (topeng MERAH-ORANYE)

**Brighella = **Rangga Wicaksono/OC/Indonesia (topeng HIJAU TOSKA)

**Scapino = **Razak Wicaksono/OC/Malaysia (topeng ORANYE)

**Scaramuccia = **Mathias Kohler/Denmark (topeng ABU-ABU MUDA)

**Arlecchino = **Alfred Jones/USA (topeng HITAM GARIS MERAH)

**Tartaglia = **Matthew Williams/Canada (topeng COKELAT TUA)

**Sandrone = **Natalia Arlovskaya/Belarus (topeng MERAH)

**Pulcinella = **Ivan Braginski/Russia (topeng UNGU TUA)

**Burrattino = **Ludwig Beilschimdt/Germany (topeng BIRU TUA)

**Pantalone = **Feliciano Vargas/Northern Italy/Veneziano (topeng PUTIH)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin, Antonio?" tanya Gilbert sambil berbisik pelan ke arah rekannya yang tiarap tepat di sampingnya. Teropong saku baru saja ia kembali ke sang pemuda Spanyol sebelum kembali melirik ragu gudang tua tepi pantai. Empat orang polisi ini sedang mengintai dari balik semak-semak, terbatasi oleh pagar kawat yang tinggi menjulang.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menanyakan lokasi ini pada Procopiou, Gilbert?" Kali ini giliran Francis yang mendesah kesal sambil menggeleng kepala tak percaya. Sang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu itu duduk bersandar di pohon besar. Willem sendiri berdiri agak jauh, memeriksa amunisi pistolnya. "Kau yakin kalau ini tempatnya? Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Jangankan orang, mobil barang satu saja tak ada."

Gilbert menelan ludah. Ia mulai meragukan informasi yang ia terima dari Procopiou. Tidak, ia tidak salah ingat. Ia bahkan merekam dan mencatat omongan Procopiou saat itu, ketika Willem yang seharusnya ikut bersamanya malah bengong entah karena apa. Dia yakin kalau tempat ini adalah tempat yang diceritakan Procopiou, tapi kenapa sepi begini?

"Hm... apa kita salah tempat, ya? Tadi Antonio iseng mencari jalan pintas yang tidak _awesome _sama sekali, sih. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku sudah mencatat dengan seksama kalau ini alamatnya yang tepat."

"Apa jangan-jangan ini jebakan...?" tebak Francis. Mata birunya memicing penuh curiga ke bangunan tua yang tampaknya tak terpakai lagi. Bahkan beberapa pagar kawatnya mulai berlubang dan tiang pagarnya bengkok di beberapa tempat. "Mungkin, Procopiou bekerja sama dengan Adnan dan—"

Bunyi deru kendaraan membuat Francis menghentikan pembicaraan. Tiga orang lainnya yang juga mendengar bunyi tersebut langsung merunduk lebih dalam lagi, mencari persembunyian ideal dari balik rimbunnya semak belukar. Mata keempatnya mengawasi dengan seksama ketika sederet mobil berwarna gelap menepi di pintu pagar. Beberapa orang dengan senjata laras panjang keluar dari dalam mobil dan membuka pagar, mempesilakan mobil-mobil tersebut untuk masuk ke area gudang. Ketika mobil-mobil itu berhenti dan semakin banyak orang bersenjata yang turun, barulah para polisi itu melihatnya.

Sadiq Adnan keluar dari satu-satunya Hummer hitam di rombongan tersebut. Kulitnya yang cokelat tampak kontras dengan rupa para anak buahnya yang kebanyakan berkulit putih cerah. Sang pria Turki itu melirik ke kiri dan kanan, seolah-olah mencari sesuatu. Ia mengerutkan hidungnya dan memicingkan matanya penuh tanya ketika tak berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari. Adnan lalu memberi isyarat kepada salah satu anak buahnya untuk mendekat.

"Apa mereka sudah datang?" tanyanya.

"Belum, Tuan Adnan," Balasan ini membuat Adnan berdecak tak senang. "_Commedia dell'Arte _belum sampai ke sini. Kalaupun mereka sudah sampai, tentu kami akan tahu. Sudah begitu banyak jebakan dipasang di sekitar sini dan mereka pasti akan jatuh dengan mudahnya."

Antonio dan yang lainnya saling berpandangan ketika nama _Commedia dell'Arte _disebut-sebut. Rupanya kelompok mafia elit itu juga mengejar kelompok yang sama dengan polisi. Sialnya, mereka akan segera masuk ke dalam jebakan yang sudah disusun sedemikian rupa oleh Adnan. Dari senyum dan cengiran Adnan beserta kelompoknya, jebakan tersebut pasti langsung menghabisi nyawa para anggota _Commedia dell'Arte_ dalam waktu singkat.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan para polisi itu?"

Keempat polisi yang sedang mengintai itu tersentak kaget. Apakah mereka salah dengar tadi? Bagaimana mungkin Adnan bisa tahu tentang rencana penyergapan mereka?

"Mereka belum ada, Tuan Adnan..." gumam sang pengikut. Matanya melirik ke balik punggung, tepat ke arah teman-temannya, meminta dukungan dan bantuan. "Um... kami sudah menyiapkan blokade di jalan menuju gudang ini, tapi tak satu pun mobil yang melewati blokade tersebut."

Antonio Carriedo tak bisa meyembunyikan cengirannya ketika mendengar omongan itu. Kalau saja ia tidak mengarahkan mobil mereka melalui jalan lain, pasti keempat polisi ini sudah menjadi mayat.

"Hilangkan senyum bodohmu, Carriedo! Kau tadi tersesat, bukan sengaja mengambil rute berbeda! Tak perlu mengambil kredit dari apa yang tidak kau kerjakan secara sengaja!" Geram kekesalan Willem sukses membuat Antonio tertunduk malu dan Gilbert mati-matian menahan tawa.

Perhatian para polisi ini kembali teralihkan ketika suara kendaraan lainnya tedengar semakin mendekat. Kali ini sebuah truk kontainer berukuran besar dengan logo perusahaan pembuat mesin kasino. Truk itu berhenti tepat di samping pintu gudang dan orang-orang berseragam langsung melompat turun dari dalam truk. Para polisi tidak bisa mengidentifikasi wajah mereka karena terhalangi oleh topi. Mereka sibuk membuka pintu gudang dan mengangkut puluhan _slot machines _ke dalam truk, beberapa kotak dadu, mesin pengocok kartu, dan masih banyak alat-alat lainnya yang biasa ditemukan di kasino.

Antonio mengarahkan teropongnya ke arah gudang. "Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan mesin-mesin ini?" bisik Antonio seraya menyerahkan teropongnya kepada Gilbert.

"Sepertinya mesin-mesin itu sudah diutak-atik oleh Adnan supaya siapa pun yang bermain mengenakan mesin itu tak pernah menang." tebak Willem. Mata hijaunya masih tak lepas dari sosok para pengangkut yang bolak-balik dari gudang ke truk. "Cara yang licik untuk membuat kaya kasino."

"Bukankah kita harus menghubungi dinas yang khusus mengatur kasino di sini untuk masalah mesin-mesin ini?"

Tak satu pun dari kelompok Antonio sempat mengambil telepon ketika truk tersebut sudah berjalan meninggalkan gudang dan pintu gudang pun ditutup. Adnan dan para anak buahnya masuk ke dalam gudang dengan tujuan ingin menyergap para anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _yang akan menyerang.

"Ayo!" desis Antonio. Sang detektif segera beranjak dari tempatnya mengintai tepat ketika anak buah Adnan yang terakhir sudah memasuki gudang. "Kita lihat lebih dekat lagi!"

Francis, Gilbert, atau Willem tak sempat mencegah ketika si detektif berdarah Spanyol itu langsung berlari lincah menuju gudang. Beruntung di sekitar gudang itu ditumbuhi ilalang, semak belukar, serta tebing pantai yang curam, cukup untuk menghalangi gerakan mereka berempat yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Keberuntungan juga berpihak pada mereka karena tak ada satu pun penjaga yang ditempatkan di sekitar gudang. Entah sembrono, kelewat percaya diri, atau memang jebakan?

"Antonio, kau sendiri dengar kalau mereka memasang jebakan!" desis Gilbert sambil menarik Antonio mundur, tepat sebelum si detektif masuk ke area gudang. "Bagaimana kalau malah kita sendiri yang mengaktifkan jebakannya, hah?!"

"Rasanya tak mungkin mereka memasang jebakan sedekat ini dengan gudang." ucap Antonio penuh percaya diri. "Bisa-bisa jebakannya malah ikut membunuh mereka, kan? Atau jangan-jangan malah mereka sendiri yang mengaktifkan jebakan."

"Tapi kita masih belum tahu jebakan macam apa yang disiapkan oleh Adnan dan anak buahnya..." gumam Francis. Tubuh tingginya tersembunyi di balik pohon, masih ragu untuk mengekspos diri di bawah sinar mentari, khawatir musuh akan menemukannya.

"Mudah saja kalau kita mau menghindari jebakan itu," kata Willem dengan nada suara yang anehnya cukup santai. "Tinggal ikuti saja jejak-jejak mobil yang mereka tinggalkan. Kalau benar mereka memasang jebakan di sekitar gudang, tentu mereka sudah tahu betul letak dan posisi jebakannya. Tak mungkin mereka melintas memasuki jebakan. Jadi, rute yang mereka lewati pasti tidak dipasang jebakan."

Ide cemerlang dari Willem membuat Antonio dan yang lainnya tersenyum cerah, penuh optimisme. Dengan hati-hati, keempatnya kembali melanjutkan penyusupan mereka. Satu demi satu, mereka menyelinap melalui pintu gerbang yang tak dikunci dan segera mendekati gudang. Sasaran pertama mereka adalah gudang dimana mesin-mesin kasino barusan diangkut. Masih tersisa beberapa mesin di dalamnya, tapi mayoritas sudah diangkut dan didistribusikan ke kasino-kasino besar Monte Carlo.

Beruntung kunci yang dipakai pada gudang tersebut bukanlah kunci elektronik yang kelewat rumit. Hanya gembok sederhana dan beberapa slot pengunci yang dengan mudah bisa dibongkar oleh Willem. Keempatnya langsung menyelinap masuk ke dalam gudang dengan tujuan mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin mengenai tujuan si truk yang barusan mereka lihat.

Gilbert menyorotkan senternya ke sebuah _slot machine _yang ada di depannya. Bagian dalamnya terbuka dan beberapa perkakas serta buku panduan tergeletak di sampingnya. Dilihat dari coretan-coretan yang tertulis di buku panduan jelas sekali tertulis bahwa Adnan sudah mengganti beberapa bagian dalam mesin tersebut. "Dugaanmu benar, Willem. Adnan mengutak-atik mesin ini supaya tidak pernah memenangkan siapa pun."

"Semakin sedikit orang yang menang, semakin banyak uang yang masuk ke kasino." gumam Antonio yang sedang memeriksa satu mesin pengocok kartu di meja _blackjack_. Sudah tiga kali percobaan dan bandar yang selalu menang, meninggalkan lawan dengan angka yang luar biasa kecil. "Bisnis kotor yang sanggup membuat orang kaya dalam semalam."

"Hei, teman-teman," panggil Francis. "Aku menemukan dokumen pengantaran mesin-mesin tersebut!"

Francis Bonnefoy menunjukkan beberapa lembar dokumen berisi transaksi jual-beli mesin-mesin tersebut kepada teman-temannya. Dibawah sinar senter, mereka membaca dengan jelas nama Mona Bonquier, Adnan, dan Neoklis Procopiou di tiap dokumen.

"Si brengsek itu rupanya terlibat dengan urusan ini." geram Willem, kesal. "Pura-pura menjadi korban, ternyata itu semua untuk menjebak kita!"

Antonio mengambil dokumen-dokumen itu dari tangan Francis dan memasukkannya ke amplop cokelat. Diselipkannya di dalam saku jaket untuk lebih aman sebelum kembali menatap berkeliling gudang. "Semua yang ada di dalam ini bisa kita jadikan bukti yang kuat menyeret Adnan dan Bonquier ke penjara. Sebaiknya kita panggil polisi Monte Carlo sebelum Adnan kabur."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan _Commedia dell'Arte_?" tanya Gilbert. "Apa kita juga akan menangkap mereka di sini, sekarang?"

"Sayangnya tidak, Gilbert. Bukti-bukti ini semua menunjuk pada Adnan dan Bonquier, bukan _Commedia dell'Arte_. Sekalipun kelompok mereka pernah terlibat bisnis dengan Bonquier berdasarkan informasi Kiku, kita tidak punya cukup bukti untuk mem—"

Bunyi kaleng yang jatuh membuat empat polisi ini langsung mengangkat senjata. Mata keempatnya menatap waspada ke arah asalnya suara, namun tak satu pun dari mereka berhasil menangkap sosok tersebut. Lagi, terdengar bunyi kelebatan dari arah belakang, menyeberang dengan begitu cepat di antara mesin-mesin kasino yang besar, namun lagi-lagi gagal mereka identifikasi.

Geram dengan ini semua, Willem memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah datangnya bayangan, menghiraukan panggilan tertahan dari rekan-rekannya. Dengan pistol teracung, sang pria berdarah Belanda itu menelusuri deretan _slot machines _yang masih dalam tahap perubahan. Meja kerja dengna beberapa alat mekanik tergeletak di lantai, membuat Willem harus ekstra hati-hati ketika melangkah. Lagi, kelebatan itu lewat tepat di samping kiri Willem. Namun saat ia berbalik dan mengarahkan moncong senjata ke sudut tersebut, ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

Malah sebuah bom mungil yang direkatkan di mesin.

Panik, Willem berlari ke arah teman-temannya dan berteriak, "Bom! Kita harus segera keluar dari sini!"

Tak perlu diperintahkan dua kali, keempat polisi ini langsung berlari keluar dari gudang. Bunyi '_pip-pip-pip' _dari hitung mundur waktu meledak membuat jantung mereka semakin berdebar tak karuan. Panik dan ketakutan bercampur menjadi satu. Tepat ketika mereka akhirnya jatuh terjerembab di tanah berpasir halaman gudang, bom meledak. Gudang berisi barang bukti dengan cepat terbungkus dalam balutan lidah api yang menjilat angkasa.

Belum habis rasa panik yang melanda para polisi ini, suara ledakan yang kedua terdengar. Lalu yang ketiga, dan keempat. Kali ini, semuanya berasal dari bangunan di samping gudang, tempat dimana Adnan dan anak buahnya berada. Jerit kesakitan terdengar dari dalam bangunan dan beberapa orang yang terbalut dalam api berlarian keluar gedung. Mereka berlari tak menentu arah, menggapai-gapai apa pun untuk mengenyahkan api yang melahap tubuhnya dengan begitu cepat. Lalu ledakan lain terdengar di pelataran parkir, menghancurkan dan menghanguskan mobil-mobil yang ada.

Antonio jatuh terduduk, lemas. Mata hijaunya menatap tak percaya. Gudang yang beberapa menit lalu masih berdiri kokoh sekarang mulai ambruk dimakan api. Orang-orang yang semula tampak begitu percaya diri akan kemenangan mutlak, sekarang berhamburan dan berlarian dengan tubuh dibalut api. Sadiq Adnan termasuk di antara mereka yang tubuhnya perlahan hangus oleh api.

Belum selesai kejutan yang diterima Antonio dan kawan-kawannya, tiba-tiba saja bunyi desing peluru langsung memenuhi halaman gudang. Peluru menghujani anak buah Adnan yang berlarian keluar, merobohkan mereka satu demi satu bagaikan lalat. Adnan menjadi orang pertama yang ambruk ke tanah, tak bernyawa, disusul yang lainnya. Dalam waktu singkat, tinggal Antonio bersama tiga orang temannya yang masih bernapas di sana.

"Lihat," gumam Francis sambil menunjuk ke puncak bukit karang yang tak jauh dari gudang.

Di sana, berdiri empat orang menenteng senjata laras panjang. Wajah mereka tak tampak jelas karena terhalangi oleh topeng keramik yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari. Topeng keramik yang identik dengan topeng para anggota _Commedia dell'Arte_.

"Antonio, aku menemukan ini tak jauh dari gudang..."

Antonio mengambil carikan kertas dari tangan Francis—sedikit gosong di keempat sisinya—dan membacanya pesan kelewat singkat yang tertulis di sana:

_Feel our vengeance in red flames.  
_

_Commedia dell'Arte_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karakter **Hetalia Axis Powers** yang muncul pada fanfiksi ini adalah kepunyaan **Hidekazu Himaruya**, saya tidak ambil untuk sepeser pun untuk pencomotan dan penistaan karakter di fanfiksi ini :P

**Commedia dell'Arte **adalah sebuah drama keliling di **Italia**yang diciptakan oleh seseorang yang **tidak diketahui namanya **

Sementara lisensi film **Ocean's Eleven dan kedua sequel-nya **dimiliki oleh **Warner Bros**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari sekian banyak kejadian yang telah Rangga Wicaksono alami sepanjang karirnya, ini adalah pengalaman paling menyebalkan dan bikin frustrasi. Sekalipun berkali-kali sang pemuda berambut hitam ikal ini berhasil lolos dari kematian dan tangan musuh, ia agak meragukan keberuntungannya untuk kali ini. Dia terpojok oleh dua orang menyebalkan. Meskipun ia berhasil menerobos keluar, di luar masih ada selusin lebih penjaga pribadi yang siap menyarangkan timah panas di sekujur tubuhnya.

_Dead end_.

"Sepertinya ajalmu akan segera datang, _Brighella_-sayang."

Rangga rela membayar berapa pun asal Bonquier tidak memanggilnya 'sayang' lagi. Kalau perempuan brengsek dengan senyum menyebalkan ini benar-benar 'menyayanginya', tak mungkin dia tega untuk membunuhnya, kan?

Rangga melangkah mundur ketika Bonquier beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekat. Jemarinya secara refleks bergerak ke arah pistolnya berada, tapi niatnya langsung sirna ketika Karpusi mengokang senjata dan mengarahkannya tepat ke kepala sang pembunuh. Yang bisa Rangga lakukan hanyalah mundur dan terus mundur sampai punggungnya beradu dengan pintu boks yang terkunci rapat serta dijaga ketat. Di depannya, Bonquier berdiri dengan angkuh dan senyum penuh kepuasan.

Tangan sang perempuan berkacamata bergerak naik dan mengelus lembut pipi Rangga, membuat sang pemuda berjengit sebal. Ia menarik mundur kepalanya dan malah terantuk sedikit ke pintu, membuat Bonquier mendengus tertawa.

"Sayang sekali kalau laki-laki setampan dirimu harus mati." bisik Bonquier sambil terus bergerak maju. Senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya yang merah merona dan mata cokelatnya berkilat penuh arti. "Bagaimana kalau kau beralih padaku, _Brighella_? Adnan maupun aku membutuhkan orang dengan talenta sepertimu di jajaran kami."

Bisikan lembut Mona Bonquier terasa bagaikan racun ular paling berbahaya ketika berucap, "Tinggalkan _Commedia dell'Arte_ dan kau akan mendapatkan kekayaan yang jauh lebih besar. Bergabunglah bersamaku dan kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan di dunia. Bersamaku, kau akan mendapatkan apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Tak diduga-duga, Rangga menyambar pinggang Bonquier dan kedua bibir mereka bertautan. Sejenak, Bonquier berdiri kaku dan tak percaya. Namun perlahan tubuhnya mulai rileks dan tangannya mulai merengkuh pundak Rangga, meraih helai ikal kehitaman milik sang pemuda dan meremasnya lembut, memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Karpusi yang sedaritadi memperhatikan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tahu, Nona Bonquier," bisik Rangga sambil tersenyum kecil. "Terlalu percaya diri akan membuatmu lengah pada semuanya, termasuk aku."

Mona Bonquier mengedip tak mengerti. Ia baru membuka mulutnya untuk membalas omongan Rangga, tapi hanya suara berdeguk bercampur darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Rasanya nyeri di perut sebelah kanan membuat si perempuan berkacamata menunduk perlahan dan matanya membelalak lebar ketika menyaksikan darah menetes.

Rangga tersenyum lebar melihat ekpresi ketakutan Bonquier. Ia memperdalam pisau lipat yang selalu ia selipkan di balik lengan jasnya, membuat sang pemilik kasino memuntahkan darah lebih banyak lagi. "Jangan kau kira hanya _Sandrone _seorang yang mempunyai pisau, Bonquier. Aku dan semua anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _sudah terlatih dalam seni menembak, bermain pisau, sekaligus bela diri."

"Ah, seharusnya kau tahu kalau pria licik sepertimu akan memakai tak-tik ini." gumam Karpusi dengan santai. "Kalau begini caranya, aku terpaksa membunuhmu, _Brighella_."

Berondongan peluru dari Karpusi berhasil dihindari oleh Rangga dengan menggunakan tubuh Bonquier sebagai tamengnya. Dengan gerakan yang hati-hati, Rangga berhasil mendekati Karpusi. Ia mendorong Bonquier yang sudah tak bernyawa ke arah Karpusi hingga menubruk sang pemuda Yunani dan menjatuhkan keduanya ke lantai, membuat Karpusi lengah. Di tengah kesempatan yang hanya beberapa detik, Rangga langsung mencabut pistolnya sendiri dan menembak Karpusi tepat di tengah matanya. Ia lalu berjalan santai mendekati Bonquier dan menembaknya di tengah kedua mata juga untuk memastikan perempuan ini benar-benar tewas.

Rangga menatap lega ke dua sosok mayat yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di bawah kakinya. Ia lalu berlutut di samping mayat Bonquier dan mengambil _handphone-_nya. Dengan mudah, ia membobol masuk ke telepon canggih tersebut dan menemukan kode pembuka brankas milik Bonquier. Dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah mengirimkan informasi tersebut kepada rekannya dan mengembalikan _handphone _tersebut ke saku Bonquier. Mata abu-abunya sekarang beralih ke pintu boks. "Sekarang, bagaimana caranya aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini? Di luar sana masih ada beberapa penjaga."

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Rangga berjalan mendekati jendela besar. Di luar sana, _rally _rupanya sudah dimulai. Gegap gempita penonton dan bunyi deru mesin memenuhi sirkuit. Tepat di bawah boks yang ia diami, rupanya adalah salah satu _rest pit _peserta _rally_. Cukup banyak orang di sana, tapi setidaknya mereka tak tahu siapa Rangga dan apa yang terjadi. Mereka tak akan sempat menahannya, apalagi menelepon polisi.

Rangga telah memutuskan jalur pelariannya. Ia melangkah mundur dan membidik kaca sambil dalam hati berjanji untuk tidak membuang-buang peluru demi menghancurkan selembar kaca tipis seperti ini. Baru saja sang pembunuh akan menarik pelatuk, terdengar keributan dari luar boks. Dari suara jeritan penuh kesakitan, apa pun yang terjadi di luar sana semakin mendekat dengan begitu cepat. Memang jarak antara boks dengan aspal di bawah sana terlalu jauh, tapi...

Panik, Rangga langsung menembakkan dua buah peluru dan berhasil memecahkan kaca boks. Ia baru memanjat tepian jendela yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca ketika pintu boks terbuka dan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan Beretta di tangan. Topeng keramik berwarna hitam dengan hidung yang mancung dan tajam menutupi setengah wajah sang pemuda. Kriwil khas yang melengkung dan mencuat ke atas membantu Rangga untuk mengidentifikasi sosok tersebut.

"... _Il Dottore_...?"

Sang pemimpin _Commedia dell'Arte _itu melangkah masuk sambil menepuk-nepuk jasnya, membersihkan debu yang melekat dan mengembalikan senjatanya ke balik jas. Mata cokelatnya lalu menatap berkeliling dan tersenyum puas ketika mendapati mayat dua orang musuhnya. Matanya lalu bergerak naik ke atas dua mayat tersebut dan mengernyit kebingungan ketika melihat Rangga sudah setengah jalan hendak terjun.

"Kau sedang apa, _Brighella_?" tanya _Il Dottore_ sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Turun dari situ. Kau bisa mencelakakan dirimu sendiri kalau benar-benar terjun."

Sambil tertunduk malu, Rangga meraih uluran tangan _Il Dottore _dan perlahan berjalan menjauh dari jendela. Keduanya sekarang berdiri di tengah ruangan, memperhatikan dua sosok mayat yang mulai membujur kaku di bawah kaki mereka. Pintu di belakang keduanya dibiarkan terbuka, namun sepertinya tak satu pun orang yang akan masuk ke dalam. Belasan sosok pengawal pribadi Bonquier tampak bergelimpangan di tangga. Beberapa masih hidup dan merintih kesakitan, tak bisa beranjak ke mana-mana.

"Apa yang membuat Anda memutuskan untuk datang kemari, _Il Dottore_?" tanya Rangga ragu-ragu. Biasanya, sang atasan baru turun gunung ketika anak buahnya melakukan tindakan kelewat bodoh dan harus dibereskan langsung olehnya. Apa jangan-jangan sekarang mereka juga melakukan kesalah fatal?

"Entah _Il Capitano _menyampaikan pesan ini atau tidak, tapi aku sudah mengatakan cukup jelas padanya kalau aku akan datang kemari untuk mengawasi misi kalian. Aku penasaran dengan muka menyedihkan macam apa yang terpasang di wajah Bonquier saat mendekati ajal." sahut _Il Dottore_ sambil tersenyum puas. "Jelas wajah-wajah penuh kengerian dan ketakutan seperti ini yang kuharapkan. Kau berhasil, _Brighella_."

Rangga tersenyum dan membungkuk penuh hormat. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, _Il Dottore_?"

"Mudah," balas _Il Dottore_. "Kita jemput yang lain, lalu pulang."

**.**

**.**

Arthur Kirkland menyesap tehnya dengan tenang, membuat Procopiou yang duduk di depannya mengernyitkan kening, kebingungan. Ditatapnya berkeliling para pembunuh sewaannya yang siap melubangi tubuh sang tangan kanan _Il Dottore_, tapi kenapa sikapnya masih setenang ini?

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu situasinya, _Il Capitano_," gumam Procopiou. "_Commedia dell'Arte _sudah tamat sekarang. Di berbagai sudut hotel, kami sudah memburu dan menghabisi kalian satu demi satu. Uang yang akan kalian incar juga tak akan kalian dapatkan. Kalian tamat, selesai. Tak ada lagi harapan atau jalan keluar bagi kalian, terutama kau."

Arthur meletakkan tehnya dan mengerling santai sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang entah kenapa membuat Procopiou sedikit gentar dan merasakan ada yang tak beres. _Orang ini tahu sesuatu_.

Sang _briton _berambut pirang tak mengucapkan apa-apa ketika dari pintu masuk muncul beberapa kurir berseragam datang membawa deretan _slot machine _dan mengganti yang rusak dengan yang baru. Mereka juga memberikan beberapa kardus dadu yang baru dan mesin pengocok kartu sebelum keluar. "Mesin baru, Procopiou?" tanya Arthur santai.

"Ya, yang lama sudah ketinggalan zaman dan rusak." sahut Procopiou sambil menggertakkan giginya. "Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kirkland. Seharusnya kau tahu dalam posisi seperti apa kau sekarang."

"Oh, aku tahu betul aku berada dalam posisi seperti apa, Tuan Procopiou." kata Arthur sambil tertawa renyah. Mata hijau mengerling sebentar ke lantai kasino sebelum kembali menatap Procopiou dengan penuh percaya diri. "Aku berada pada pihak yang menang."

Neoklis Procopiou mendengus dan tertawa mengejek. "Pihak yang menang?" ulangnya. "Kau mengigau, Tuan Kirkland. Tidakkah kau lihat sekelilingmu, hm? Mereka akan membunuhmu. Kau kalah jumlah. Dan bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu tadi kalau anak buahku sedang membunuh semua anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _di gedung ini? Kau yang kalah, Kirkland."

Kedua alis tebal lapis delapan milik sang pemuda Inggris terangkat naik, penuh kepuasan dan kembali menatap ke lantai kasino. "Sekalipun kau berhasil membunuh mereka, _Commedia dell'Arte _masih akan pergi dengan uangmu, Procopiou. Kasino kalian akan bangkrut malam ini."

"Apa maksud—"

Jerit gembiraan memenuhi lantai kasino area _slot machines_. Seorang perempuan muda melompat-lompat gembira ketika ia mendapatkan _jackpot_ besar sejumlah puluhan ribu dollar. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria paruh baya menjerit gembira ketika mesinnya berbunyi nyaring, mengumumkan kemenangan si pria atas dua puluh lima ribu dollar. Lagi, di sudut lain _slot machine _juga terdengar seruan gembira. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Total sudah ada sepuluh kemenangan dalam kurun waktu lima menit.

Keributan tidak berhenti sampai situ. Kegembiraan dengan cepat merambat ke meja poker, blackjack, _roullette_, dan semua meja judi di kasino. Setiap orang mendapatkan kemenangan yang tidak sedikit dan tidak hanya sekali.

Procopiou menatap tak percaya. Kemenangan bertubi-tubi dari para pengunjung sebanyak ini tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dalam waktu singkat, sudah begitu banyak orang yang menguangkan _chips _mereka dan keluar dari kasino membawa uang dalam jumlah besar. Kalau begini terus caranya, bisa-bisa kasino mengalami kerugian.

Sepertinya Procopiou tahu siapa dalang di balik ini semua.

"Kau..." desis Procopiou sambil menunjuk Arthur. "Kau berada di balik ini semua!"

"Aku? Ah, mana mungkin. Dari tadi aku menemanimu minum teh di sini, kan?" ucap Arthur dengan santai dan mengangkat cangkir tehnya.

Sepertinya sikap tenang dan omongan santai seorang Arthur Kirkland malah membuat Procopiou semakin kesal. Ia berbalik dan memberi perintah, "Habisi dia, sekarang! Aku tak peduli dengan para pengunjung kasino. Aku mau dia mati!"

Para pria berpakaian serba hitam itu yang semakin mendekat tidak membuat Arthur gentar. Mata hijaunya hanya melirik singkat ke kiri dan kanan sebelum kembali meraih cangkir tehnya. Dengan begitu tenang, ia minum habis cairan kecokelatan di dalamnya, menghiraukan suara kokangan senjata dan jerit kengerian para tamu kasino. Tamu-tamu mulai berlarian meninggalkan lantai tersebut, ketakutan, tapi tidak Arthur Kirkland. Sang tangan kanan _Il Dottore _malah tersenyum lebar dan berbisik pelan, "Kalian salah besar kalau mengira bisa membunuhku dengan mudahnya."

Baru saja Arthur menutup mulutnya dan bunyi tembakan keras terdengar. Bukan, bukan berasal dari orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam, melainkan dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang bersisiran rapi dengan topeng keramik berwarna biru tua. Dengan senapan laras panjang semi otomatis memudahkan ia menyerang dan menghabisi musuh-musuhya. Serangannya begitu mendadak dan membuat musuh-musuhnya tak sempat membalas tembakannya. Satu demi satu mereka jatuh berlumuran darah, tak bernyawa.

Arthur Kirkland masih duduk tenang sambil menyilangkan kaki, memperhatikan mayat-mayat jatuh di sekitar kakinya dan mendesah panjang. Mata hijaunya melirik sebal ke sosok pria berambut pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Pekerjaanmu sangat berantakan hari ini, _Burrattino_." _Il Capitano _mendengus kesal.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih sudah kubantu, _Il Capitano_." gumam _Burrattino _sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. Ia memanggul senapan mesinnya dan berjalan santai mendekati Arthur. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Polisi dan pihak keamanan hotel akan segera memenuhi tempat ini."

"Kau benar," Arthur meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong dan beranjak berdiri dari sofanya. Ia berjongkok di samping mayat Procopiou, menggeledah tubuh sang manager hotel, dan mengambil _handphone-_nya. Arthur mendengus pelan ketika dengan mudahnya ia masuk ke dalam telepon genggam sang manager. Tidak dikunci. "Ayo, kita harus tunggu yang lainnya di tempat pertemuan. Omong-omong, apa ada kabar dari _Arlecchino _dan yang lainnya?" ajaknya sambil mencari-cari kode yang ia butuhkan untuk pencurian.

"Ya, mereka sudah berhasil memusnahkan Adnan dan kelompoknya. Dilihat dari kegembiraan di sini—tadi, sebelum aku muncul dan mulai membantai mereka—sepertinya mereka juga berhasil mengubah semua mesin-mesin kasino yang dibuat Adnan."

Arthur tersenyum kecil. Jemarinya dengan cepat mengetik kode pembuka brankas yang disimpan Procopiou dan mengirimkannya. Ia dan _Burrattino _lalu berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar. Sudah cukup banyak orang-orang yang berlarian keluar kasino, ketakutan ketika mendengar bunyi tembakan, mayat, dan _Burrattino _yang memanggul senapan semi-otomatis yang masih mengeluarkan asap dari moncongnya. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam dan masuk ke dalam sebuah sedan putih yang menunggu tak jauh dari pintu keluar kasino. Tepat di belakang mereka adalah suara sirene polisi yang semakin mendekat, terlambat beberapa detik dari tangkapan mereka.

"Hm... Keributan yang cukup heboh kau buat di dalam sana, _Burrattino_."

"Saya tak punya pilihan lain, _Il Dottore_. Bermain bersih hanya akan membuat _Il Capitano _menjadi sarang peluru dalam hitungan detik."

"... menertawaiku, _Brighella_? Kenapa kau tidak konsentrasi pada jalanan di depanmu dan jadilah supir yang baik tanpa menguping pembicaraan kami di belakang sini."

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini," bisik _Burrattino_, khawatir. Mata biru di balik topeng keramik itu menoleh khawatir ke belakang. Beberapa mobil polisi mulai dinyalakan kembali dan siap mengejar beberapa mobil yang tampak meninggalkan pelataran parkir kasino. "Polisi-polisi mulai memutuskan untuk bergerak mengejar siapa saja."

" Bagaimana dengan _Tartaglia, Pantalone_, dan _Scapino_?" tanya _Brighella_, menatap dua orang yang duduk di kursi belakang. "Bukankah mereka juga harus dijemput?"

"Mereka sudah punya rute pelarian sendiri." ucap _Il Dottore _dengan santai. "Toh, aku sudah cukup melihat uang Bonquier berlarian panik keluar kasino. Aku penasaran berapa banyak uang yang keluar dari pintu itu barusan. Belasan juta? Puluhan?

"Berapapun jumlahnya, ini adalah perampokan terbaik."

**.**

**.**

Feliciano Vargas berjalan santai sambil mendorong kereta makan. Kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu kulit mahal—dibuat di Italia, dijahit dengan tangan—melangkah tenang tanpa suara di atas karpet lembut. Siulan kecil ia senandungkan dengan begitu riangnya sambil tersenyum penuh kegembiraan.

"Oh," keluh Feliciano ketika ia melihat noda merah menetes mengenai taplak putihnya. "Aku kurang teliti cuci tangan tadi, ve..."

Masih bersenandung kecil, Feliciano mengambil sapu tangan putihnya dan mengelap bersih darah yang masih menetes dari telapak tangannya. Bukan, itu bukan darahnya, melainkan darah orang-orang bodoh yang mencoba untuk membunuhnya beberapa menit lalu di dapur. Orang kelewat bodoh yang meremehkan Feliciano.

Sekalipun pemuda berambut cokelat ini mempunyai wajah polos dan selalu bersikap seperti anak-anak, ia diberkati dengan kemampuan beladiri yang luar biasa. Bila anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _yang lainnya mempunyai kelebihan dalam membunuh dengan senjata, maka pemuda Italia ini diberi bakat untuk membunuh hanya dengan tangan kosong.

"_Bunuh dia! Bunuh dia!"_

"_Sial, dia cepat sekali! Argh!"_

"_Brengsek! Bagaimana mungkin orang seperti dia bisa secepat ini?! Orang selemah dia tidak mungkin—"_

Feliciano terkikik geli ketika jeritan ketakutan para musuhnya itu kembali terputar di ingatannya. "Salah mereka sampai meremehkanku, ve~ Aku ini, kan, _Pantalone_. Salah satu anggota inti _Commedia dell'Arte_, ve. Mana mungkin _fratello _memberiku jabatan setinggi ini kalau tidak bisa apa-apa, vee~"

Feliciano kembali melajutkan perjalanannya. Kamar yang ia tuju sudah dekat, tinggal satu belokan dan dia akan sampai ke kamar tersebut. Mata cokelatnya memastikan bahwa nomornya sama (Feliciano kadang sering salah alamat karena salah membaca nomornya) dan tersenyum sumringah setelah yakin inilah kamar yang ia tuju. Dengan riang, ia mengetuk dua kali.

"_Room service, vee~"_

Bunyi '_grasak-grusuk_' dari dalam kamar terdengar sebelum pintu kamar akhirnya dibuka. Di ambang pintu, berdirilah sesosok pemuda Asia berambut hitam lurus dengan poni nyaris menutupi alisnya. Mata cokelatnya menyorot dengan penuh kebosanan. "Kau terlambat," katanya.

"Masa', ve? Habis tadi aku diajak main dulu dengan orang-orang aneh berpakaian hitam~" ucap Feliciano dengan riang. Ia mendorong troli makanannya ke dalam kamar. Tak jauh dari pintu masuk, ia melihat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam—serupa dengan yang ia temui di dapur—dan menoleh ke pemuda di sampingnya. "Ho... rupanya tadi ada tamu, ya?"

Razak Wicaksono mendengus sebal dan menendang mayat di bawah kakinya. Sudah setengah jam orang ini tewas, tak bernyawa. "Dia sendiri yang bodoh, berani datang sendirian ke sini dan mengira kalau aku bisa dihabisi semudah itu."

"Kamu beruntung sekali, ve. Aku harus bersusah-payah melawan selusinan orang, ve..."

Raza tidak menggubris ocehan Feliciano. Ia terlalu sibuk mendorong troli sampai ke ruang tengah. Dengan gerakan yang cekatan, Razak menyingkapkan taplak putih dari troli tersebut dan mengeluarkan dua koper besar berwarna hitam. Ia mengeluarkan kedua koper tersebut dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di lantai. "Hei, _Pantalone. _Bantu aku memasang bom ini."

_Pantalone_—Feliciano_—_berjalan dengan riang mendekati Razak. Ia mengambil satu koper yang ditunjuk Razak dan membukanya. Sepuluh bom kecil tersimpan di dalam koper tersebut, siap untuk diledakkan. "Mau dipasang di mana, ve?"

"Terserah," sahut Razak. Jemarinya sibuk bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard, _mengatur waktu ledakan dari semua bom-bom yang ada di dalam koper. "Oh, tolong panggilkan _Tartaglia _juga_. _Seharusnya dia sudah sampai di kamar tidur utama sekarang. Tolong jemput dia dan bawakan uangnya kemari."

Melangkah riang, Feliciano Vargas berjalan ke arah kamar tidur. Kepalanya menyembul dari _bordes _pintu dan menyapa gembira sosok yang baru saja melompat dengan mulus di atas kasur. Delapan buah tas besar berisi uang tunai berserakan di lantai kamar.

"_Tartaglia, veee~ Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya hari ini~ Kau capek?"_

Kepala berambut pirang ikal mendongak. Matthew Jones menatap Feliciano sambil tertunduk malu dan mengangguk pelan, lalu berbisik, "... sama-sama..." Sebelum kembali tertunduk dan sibuk mengangkut delapan tas yang berat itu.

"Ve, ve. _Scapino _memintaku untuk mengajakmu keluar! Bantu aku memasang kembang apinya, yuk!" ajak Feliciano. Pemuda Italia itu langsung berlari ke tempat tidur, mengambil tiga tas sekaligus, dan berlari riang kembali ke ruang tengah.

Di ruang tengah, _Scapino _sudah selesai memasang bom dan sedang mengemasi barang-barang penting yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Mayoritas adalah dokumen-dokumen serta beberapa _hard disk_ berisi data kursial milik _Commedia dell'Arte_. Sisanya ia bersihkan dari komputer dan laptop. Bunyi '_pip-pip-pip'_ sayup-sayup terdengar memenuhi kamar _suite _tersebut.

"Kalian kelamaan!" bentak Razak. "Semua bomnya sudah kupasang. Sekarang, letakkan tas-tas itu di sini dan kita bersiap-siap saja untuk pergi dari sini. Ini."

Razak melemparkan dua buah benda bulat mungil berwarna metalik. Benda tersebut bisa dibuka dan membelah menjadi setengah lingkaran. Satu sisinya begitu lengket, cukup kuat untuk menempel erat pada tembok, sementara di dalamnya terdapat gulungan kawat tipis yang sanggup mengangkut beban seorang manusia dewasa.

"Ke mana aku harus pasang ini, ve?" tanya Feliciano, kebingungan.

"Keluar," balas Razak dengan entengnya. Ia menutup restletingtas punggungnya dan berjalan ke beranda. "Kita punya waktu liima menit untuk bergerak ke bawah."

"Ke bawah? Tapi, kita ada di lantai paling atas, ve..."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, _Pantalone_."

_Scapino _berlari keluar dan dengan cepat memasang _gadget _mungil tersebut di _railing _beranda. Ujung satunya ia lilitkan di sekitar pinggangnya dan tanpa pemberitahuan lagi, ia langsung terjun dari beranda. Kawat kecil yang menopang berat badannya terus mengulur semakin panjang. Pelataran parkir di depan kasino tampak semakin mendekat di bawah sana. Sialnya, ketika _Scapino _dan yang lainnya tinggal sedikit lagi sampai, tali mereka habis.

Bunyi ledakan keras menyentakkan _Scapino _dan rekan-rekannya ketika mereka melihat kamar _suite _yang seminggu lebih telah mereka tempati meledak. Kawat yang menopang berat badan mereka mulai terasa mengendur dan lambat laun tubuh mereka jatuh bebas dari ketinggian tiga lantai. Dalam situasi seperti ini, orang biasa pasti sudah panik.

Tapi tidak para anggota _Commedia dell'Arte._

Melihat deretan kanopi berwarna kehijauan di bawahnya, _Scapino _memberi isyarat kepada dua orang rekannya mengarah ke deretan kanopi tersebut. Mudah sekali bagi mereka bertiga untuk bermanuver di udara dan mendarat mulus di atas kanopi. Empat kali tembakan dari _Scapino _berhasil merusak tiang penyangga kanopi dan menghantarkan ketiganya ke bawah, tepat di tengah-tengah pengunjung yang berlarian ngeri. Kehebohan semakin menjadi ketika ledakan dari kamar _suite _terjadi.

Razak Wicaksono berjalan santai meninggalkan hotel bersama Feliciano dan Matthew—masih memeluk boneka beruang putih—dan melihat sebuah truk pengangkut berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Truk yang sama dengan yang keluar dari gudang persembunyian milik Sadiq Adnan. Truk tersebut berhenti tepat di depan Razak dan pintu belakangnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok _Arlecchino _dan _Scaramuccia _berdiri di pintu masuk. Keduanya tersenyum lebar ketika mengulurkan tangan, menarik tiga orang rekan mereka ke dalam truk.

"Katakan pada _Il Dottore_, misi berhasil."

**.**

**.**

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo termenung di meja kerjanya, menatap hampa amplop cokelat berisi barang-barang bukti dari misinya di Monte Carlo. Barang bukti yang kelewat sedikit...

Tak ada barang bukti, tak ada saksi, bahkan tak ada penjahat untuk mereka ringkus dan seret ke penjara. Tak ada apa-apa. Semuanya sudah dihabisi oleh _Commedia dell'Arte_ tanpa bersisa. _Commedia dell'Arte _menghabisi semuanya: Sadiq Adnan, Mona Bonquier, Herakles Karpusi, Neoklis Procopiou, bahkan para pembunuh dan anak buah Adnan. Bukan hanya mayat yang ditinggalkan _Commedia dell'Arte_¸ mereka juga meninggalkan dua tempat hancur berantakan. Hotel sekaligus kasino terbesar di Monte Carlo dan sebuah gudang tepi pantai yang hancur rata dengan tanah. Lalu uang... Kelompok ini tidak meningalkan uang sepeser pun di brankas, maupun di kasino.

Ketukan pelan di pintu kantor Antonio membuat detektif Spanyol itu mendongak. Rupanya Tiga orang temannya yang datang. Rapat bersama dengan Inspektur Berwald sepertinya sudah selesai. Antonio tidak ikut pada rapat kali ini. Ia terlalu kecewa dengan misi kali ini, membuatnya tak sanggup menghadiri rapat. Malu, katanya.

"Kau kenapa, Antonio?" tanya Gilbert. "Jangan murung terus, ah. Sungguh tidak _awesome_. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kenyataan bahwa kita tidak berhasil menangkap siapa-siapa, bahkan dari pihak Adnan ataupun Bonquier." gumam Antonio pelan. "Dan kenyataan bahwa _Commedia dell'Arte _tidak mengambil satu peser pun uang dari Bonquier. Ia membiarkan setengahnya 'dibawa kabur' oleh pengunjung kasino yang menang mendadak dan sisanya ia ledakan. Aku tak mengerti..."

"Mereka hanya mau menyampaikan pesan kepada yang lainnya untuk tidak main-main dengan mereka." ucap Willem. "Siapa pun yang mengkhianati mereka akan dihabisi. Nyawa mereka akan diambil dan harta mereka dikuras habis."

"Lalu uangnya?"

"Menegaskan kalau _Commedia dell'Arte _sudah cukup berkuasa tanpa perlu uang. Mereka hanya ingin memberi pelajaran kepada Bonquier. Sepertinya, membunuh perempuan itu masih belum cukup bagi _Commedia dell'Arte_, makanya mereka—"

"Merampas habis hartanya."

Willem dan yang lainnya terdiam beberapa menit, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Memang selama ini mereka yang menangani kasus _Commedia dell'Arte_, tapi tak pernah mereka menemukan kasus seperti ini. Dulu, semuanya tampak mudah. Mereka membunuh karena dendam. Mereka merampas harta karena bisnis. Namun tak pernah _Commedia dell'Arte _menunjukkan ketidakpedulian mereka atas harta dan nyawa orang lain. Kasus kali ini berarti satu:

Siapa pun yang macam-macam dengan _Commedia dell'Arte _akan mengalami akhir yang mengerikan.

"Omong-omong, tadi Roderich mengatakan kalau ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik tentang _Commedia dell'Arte_." kata Gilbert. "Mata-mata kita menemukan jejak gudang baru milik _Commedia dell'Arte_, tak jauh dari sini. Sepertinya itu gudang kokain mereka."

"Bagaimana dia bisa yakin kalau itu milik _Commedia dell'Arte_?"

"Karena mereka tak sengaja menemukan ini di gudangnya." Gilbert melemparkan sebuah kertas lusuh berisi daftar barang-barang—mayoritas adalah narkoba. Nama yang tertera sebagai pengawas langsung gudang yang membuat Antonio kembali bersemangat.

_Arlecchino_.

**.**

**.**

Bunyi gelas anggur saling beradu memecah keheningan makan malam di markas besar _Commedia dell'Arte_. Mereka merayakan kemenangan dan kesuksesan besar atas misi mereka di Monte Carlo. Semuanya berjalan begitu lancar, terlalu lancar.

"Dan yang paling penting," ucap _Il Dottore _dengan suara lantang. "Kita berhasil menyampaikan pesan yang jelas kepada para rekan dan musuh kita. Kalau mereka berani macam-macam dengan _Commedia dell'Arte_, mereka akan merasakan pembalasan yang begitu pahit."

Gumaman dan anggukan setuju memenuhi meja panjang tersebut.

Pesta beesar terus berlanjut sampai larut malam dan minuman keras beredar dengan cepat. _Brighella _tengah tertawa melihat tingkah _Arlecchino _dan _Scaramuccia_ yang berlomba meminum _beer _sebanyak mungkin (mereka protes dan melarang ketika _Burrattino _hendak ikut serta) ketika _Il Dottore _menepuk pundaknya. Sang pemimpin memberi isyarat kepada _Brighella _untuk menemaninya ke balkon.

"Laporan _Scaramuccia _yang mengatakan bahwa polisi terlibat membuatku tak tenang." kata _Il Dottore_, langsung menuju pusat permasalahan. "Aku tak suka dengan gerakan polisi yang semakin lama semakin cepat, terutama si Carriedo itu."

_Brighella _hanya terdiam dan menanti. Ia masih tak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini karena _Il Dottore _adalah pria yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Aku ingin kau menyusup ke dalam kepolisian dan habisi mereka."

Kedua alis _Brighella _terangkat naik_. Hm, ini jelas di luar dugaan._

"Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai mata-mata di kepolisian. Habisi mereka dari dalam, terutama Carriedo. Tugasmu juga untuk menjaga supaya logistik kita yang tertahan di kepolisian bisa kita ambil dengan mudah."

"Tapi bukankah sudah ada _Mez—_"

"_Mezzettino _mempunyai tugas lain, _Brighella_." potong _Il Dottore _ketus. "Tugasmu adalah meyakinkan bahwa logistik kita akan sampai kembali dengan aman dan mencegah polisi untuk mencapai kita. Kau mengerti?"

_Brighella _hanya mengangguk pelan dan bertanya, "Kapan Anda ingin saya menyusup?"

"Besok," sahut sang pemimpin. "Aku sudah menghubungi _Mezzettino_. Besok, kau mulai bekerja di kepolisian. Apa kau sanggup, _Brighella_?"

_Brighella _terdiam. Kalau mau jujur, ia bukanlah penyusup dan ahli menyamar paling handal di antara _Commedia dell'Arte. _Masih ada yang lebih ahli daripada dia. Lihat saja _Tartaglia _yang sanggup menerobos pertahanan brankas dan kamera pengawas Bonquier, entah bagaimana caranya. Ya, _Brighella _memang handal ketika harus menyusup ke tempat korban, tapi itu tidak dalam jangka panjang seperti ini. Dia bukan mata-mata, dia pembunuh.

Sepertinya kemelut yang berkecamuk di hati _Brighella _terlukis jelas di wajahnya. _Il Dottore _tersenyum kecil dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sambil berbisik lembut, "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, _Brighella_. Misi yang kemarin sudah cukup untuk meyakinkanku kalau kau bisa menyusup ke markas musuh tanpa dikenali."

"Anda salah, _Il Dottore_..." gumam Rangga pelan. "Musuh tetap mengenali saya."

"Karena kau memang sengaja meninggalkan jejak kepada mereka. Itu bagian dari rencana brilianmu, bukan? Dan si bodoh itu dengan mudahnya termakan jebakan yang kau buat. Dia merasa paling pintar karena berhasil mengetahui sosok asli kalian. Bodoh sekali." kata _Il Dottore _sambil tertawa mengejek. "Bagaimana? Kalau kau menolak pun aku tak akan mengizinkan. Kau harus menjalankan misi ini."

_Ah, __Il Dottore _dengan sikap keras kepalanya. Sudah seharusnya _Brighella _tahu kalau tak ada ruang baginya untuk menolak tugas sakral dari sang atasan.

Sebagai bawahan yang baik dan penurut, _Brighella _tahu kalau ia seharusnya langsung mengiyakan perintah sang atasan. Namun entah mengapa, hatinya menjerit, memaksa lidahnya untuk berkata 'tidak' dan menolak misi ini.

Tapi sejak kapan seorang _Brighella_, pembunuh andalan _Commedia dell'Arte_, pernah mendengar kata hatinya?

"Apa pun untukmu, _Il Dottore_."

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notes: **Akhirnya ini kelaaarrr! Maaf, ya, kalau cerita ini lama gak saya update. Semingguan lebih saya harus berkutat dengan proyek dan bulan Desember ngurusin UAS (tenang, saya bagian _pemberi _UAS, bukan penerima UAS. Kerja saya tinggal bilang, "Jelek.", "Revisi.", "Lumayan, tapi masih kurang." ke mahasiswa~ #plak) Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini~ Banyak yang off screen, tapi gak apa-apa, ya~ XDD

**Ferra Rii: **Beneran gak boring? Makasih~ Ini udah tamat, kok, hohoho~ Mana gambarnya? Mau, mau, mau! OuO Nih, di chapter ini ada MonaIndo beneran OuO Makasih reviewnya~

**F. Freyja: **Ohohohoho~ #plak Tapi di sini mereka menjebak balik :| #wuopo emang, tuh, Will adegannya film India banget #eh #siapayangbuathei Makasih reviewnya~

**Nyasar-tan: **#pukpukdirimu saya emang hobi ngasih cliffie imut gratisan. Kasian kalo disimpen sendiri, ntar saya nyesek sendirian kan gak asik :| Sejujurnya saya gak tau ini Monaco di versi Himaruya kayak gimana karakterisasinya... Makasih reviewnya~

**Kagamiyo Neko: **Cie, DERPSENcoretWillem~ tapi tetep ada pairing dikit di sini QuQ #nguk Makasih reviewnya~ saya lagi keabisan bumbu WillRang, jadi gak dipake di sini, ohohoho~

**Yukina Langley: **Pokoknya bisa aja QuQ #argumentinvalid #biarin WillRang udah cuma seiprit aja, yaa~ Biarkan mereka lovey-dovey di GF aja OuO #ituloveydovey? Rate M karena alur ceritanya. Makasih reviewnya~

**MoonZheng: **booooy~ Kangen dirimu nongol di kotak review QuQ Biarin aja Rangga ketahuan, toh di sini dia balik meng-scumbag-i musuhnya #eh Boy, kangen nonton Silet lo? #ngoook Makasih reviewnya, boy~

**Rhiani: **Rencana kebaca, tapi mereka berhasil mengalahkan musuh~ Makasih reviewnya~

**Higitsune84tails: **WillRang emang Bollywood banget, hahahaha! Emang udah finish di chapter ini QuQ #pukpukdirimu Semua pertanyaan dirimu terjawab di chapter ini, ya~ XDD Eh, tapi ada pair nyempil dikit... Makasih reviewnya~

**UchihaMaya: **Makasih banget dibilang keren QuQ hm... gimana, ya? Mendadak muncul? #ngok Saya sendiri juga gak tau QuQ Gak semudah itu kena tipu, koook~ Makasih reviewnya, ya~

**Shinku Tsuu-ki: **Dan ini udah chapter 4, terus tamat OuO #eh Makasih reviewnya~

**Hetalia Lover: **Gak apa-apa~ #peyuk Cliffie saya emang imut, makasih #plak #plak #DOR Di sini emang beneran ada MonaIndo #yes #inthatorder Matthew gitu-gitu jago, lhoo~ Ciee Matthew~ #eh Makasih reviewnya~

Terima kasih banyak untuk review-review kalian semua~ :D


End file.
